4 Vezes Amor
by Bripe
Summary: Em uma viagem à Austrália, House conhece um homem que diz ter poderes para mudar o passado. A princípio ele acredita ser a chance de sua vida, mas uma simples mudança pode  trazer consequencias no futuro.
1. 4 Vezes Amor

**4 vezes Amor**

House cambaleva em alguma cidade deserta do sul da Austrália depois de ter bebido a noite toda. Durante aquela semana ele se embebedou dia sim, dia não, a realidade era muito cruel e beber aliviava suas mágoas.

O caminho que fazia do bar até seu hotel era sempre o mesmo, uma rua suja e escura, com bêbados caídos e mendigos dormindo em cabanas feitas de jornal e papelão.

Tudo corria exatamente como nos dias anteriores até ele ser surpreendido por um homem estranho, de roupa preta e óculos escuros, que estava encostado em um poste não muito longe dele.

"A dor piora a cada dia, não?"

House passou por ele sem lhe dar atenção, pensando que ele estava falando de sua perna manca que latejava cada dia mais.

"E não há nada que você possa fazer para remediar isso."

Ele não estava nem um pouco interessado naquela conversa, mas sua perna doía o suficiente para ele andar cada vez mais devagar, sendo praticamente obrigado a escutar o que o homem estava lhe dizendo.

"Se você pudesse mudar alguma coisa no seu passado pra tê-la de volta, você faria?"

House começou a se irritar e decidiu responder para ver se o homem se calava.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando."

"Eu falo sobre Lisa Cuddy."

Um choque percorreu o corpo de House ao ouvir esse nome, o que esse homem poderia saber sobre ela ou eles?

Ele estava do outro lado do mundo e ninguém sabia de sua história.

"O que você sabe sobre ela?"

"Eu sei muito mais do você pensa, doutor House. Venha comigo, eu posso te ajudar a aliviar a dor."

Por mais bêbado que estivesse, House sabia que aquilo não era uma alucinação, aquele homem realmente sabia alguma coisa sobre eles e o fato de poder aliviar sua dor fez com que House tivesse curiosidade em seguí-lo para ver onde essa história iria dar.

Os dois foram até o final da rua e entraram em uma casa aparentemente abandonada. House se sentia em um filme de terror, aquilo estava estranho demais.

Eles passaram por uma grande porta de metal e entraram em uma sala fria, com móveis escuros e apenas luz de velas.

"Sente-se."

House se sentou em uma poltrona de veludo vermelha e esperou que o homem se senta-se à sua frente.

"Eu tenho uma proposta pra você."

"Eu não quero saber de proposta nenhuma até que você me explique quem é você e o que você sabe sobre mim."

"Fique calmo, doutor House, eu quero apenas ajudar. Meu nome é Morpheus e eu sou apenas um viajante com poderes sobrenaturais."

"Certo, agora é a parte em que eu dou risada? Porque isso só poder ser brincadeira."

"Como eu saberia sobre você?"

"Não sei, mas eu não acredito em coisas sobrenaturais."

"Deveria... Eu conheço uma forma de mudar o passado, você gostaria de ter feito as coisas certas, não gostaria?"

"E como você faria isso?"

Morpheus deu um sorriso estranho, e retirou do bolso três pílulas azuis.

"Eu te darei três chances de mudar o passado. Você poderá testar apenas três momentos em que você gostaria de ter feito algo diferente, no final você decide com qual história quer ficar."

"Tudo isso tomando essa pílula?"

"Exatamente. Você escolhe um momento, age de forma diferente e vê as consequências disso."

"E se eu não gostar?"

"Se você não gostar você testa outro momento. Só lamento serem poucas chances."

"E se eu decidir ficar com alguma história, o que você ganha em troca? Presumo que você não esteja fazendo isso apenas para ajudar o próximo."

Morpheus encarou seus olhos com um brilho assustador no olhar.

"Eu quero o seu dom."

"O quê?"

"É simples, você terá sua vida perfeita e nunca mais praticará medicina."

"Você só pode estar louco. Eu nunca faria um acordo desses."

House se levantou da cadeira enfurecido e caminhou para a porta.

"Nem por ela?"

Ele se virou e encarou Morpheus com seus olhos ardendo de raiva.

"Não ouse mencionar o nome dela nessa história patética."

"Vocês poderiam ser felizes."

Por um momento House considerou aquela proposta, ele tinha magoado Cuddy tantas vezes e de um jeito tão forte que ter a possibilidade de fazer tudo certo lhe deixava esperançoso.

Ele se acalmou e voltou a sentar.

"Eu imaginei que você fosse aceitar."

House respirou fundo e arrancou a primeira pílula da mão de Morpheu.

"Vamos House, escolha um momento em que você gostaria de ter feito a coisa certa e seja feliz."

Ele pegou um copo d'água e engoliu a pílula de uma só vez.

House estava vendo televisão quando sua campainha tocou, ele se levantou meio devagar, segurou sua bengala e foi atender a porta.

Uma linda menina de cabelos pretos e olhos azuis pulou em seu pescoço.

"Pai!"

Ele mal conseguia respirar, apenas a apertou com todas as forças e sorriu, enquanto segurava em seus cabelos.

"Mel. Que surpresa, meu bem. Você foi pra faculdade e parece que não tem mais família."

"Ah Gregory House, como você é dramático, eu sempre te ligo, pára com isso."

"Não o suficiente."

Ele fez uma carinha de chateado e ela sorriu, entrando abraçada com ele.

"Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, você nem imagina."

Ela deixou sua bolsa no sofá e eles foram para a cozinha comer alguma coisa. House sempre ficava radiante quando Melissa voltava pra casa, ela era sua única filha e isso o fez mimá-la bastante.

Quando terminaram de comer ela foi até a sala pegar sua bolsa e retirou um convite.

"Tenho novidades."

Ele começou a abrir o convite desconfiado e antes que pudesse levar um susto Melissa contou do que se tratava.

"Eu e o Peter vamos nos casar."

"O quê?"

House quase derrubou o café que estava tomando, ele era extremamente ciumento.

"Mel, casar? Você só tem 22 anos, é muito nova."

Ela sabia que ele diria exatamente isso e revirou os olhos.

"Como assim _só _22 anos? A mamãe tinha essa idade quando se casou com você."

* * *

><p><strong>Michigan 1986<strong>

Cuddy acordou de conchinha com o menino mais bonito da faculdade depois da noite mais perfeita de sua vida.

A sensação de estar se apaixonando por alguém e ser correspondida era indescritível. Aquela dança, aquele beijo, aquelas mãos, ele era tão diferente do que tinha se mostrado na livraria, era tão delicado e carinhoso.

Tudo bem que ele já tinha transado com metade da faculdade e todas diziam que com ele as coisas não passavam de uma noite, mas a noite que tiveram tinha sido tão mágica que ela acreditava que com ela seria diferente.

Ele ainda estava ali, agarrado à ela, poderia ter ido embora e não foi, tinha algo de especial acontecendo.

House já tinha acordado há um tempinho, mas fingiu que estava dormindo apenas para continuar abraçado com ela. A coisa mais certa que fez naquela semana foi descobrir Lisa Cuddy na aula de Endocrinologia e seguí-la até a festa.

Ele pensava que conhecia todas as meninas de Michigan, mas tinha deixado passar uma das mais lindas. O engraçado era que não era só beleza, ela tinha alguma coisa de diferente, talvez encantadora seja a palavra certa, além de inteligente e divertida.

Isso nunca tinha acontecido com ele, mas Cuddy conseguiu enfeitiçá-lo no primeiro sorriso e ele simplesmente não teve vontade de ir embora.

Pela primeira vez em 25 anos ele teve vontade de ficar, de abraçar, de sentir.

Cuddy se remexeu na cama e chamou por ele suavemente.

"Greg? Você já acordou?"

Ele a trouxe mais perto de si e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

"Deixa eu ficar aqui abraçado com você só mais um pouquinho, vai?"

Cuddy se derreteu com aquela voz em seu ouvido, ela queria poder ficar o dia inteiro ali, mas já tinha amanhecido e sua colega de quarto poderia aparecer.

"É melhor você ir embora, a Jen pode chegar a qualquer momento e ela é muito chata, vai infernizar a minha vida se souber que eu passei a noite com você."

"Por que? Ela me conhece?"

"Qual mulher nessa faculdade não te conhece?"

Ela sorriu enquanto tentava se soltar de seus braços com uma maior força mental do que física. Ela, definitivamente, não queria sair dali.

"Você não conhecia."

Ele a soltou e deixou que ela se enrolasse no lençol enquanto ia preparar um café.

"Eu soube quem você era no meu terceiro dia de faculdade."

Ela finalmente contou e sorriu ao ver a reação dele.

"Então por que você não se apresentou? Nós podíamos ter aproveitado tudo isso há mais de uma semana."

"Nós ainda temos muito tempo, não temos?"

Ele piscou para ela e se levantou, colocando sua cueca e sua calça jeans.

Cuddy estava começando a fazer café quando ele se aproximou atacando-a com beijinhos nas bochechas.

"Eu não vou poder esperar, preciso realmente ir agora, não sabia que era tão tarde."

Ele apontou para o relógio que já marcava 11 horas.

"Tudo bem, nos falamos depois."

"Eu te ligo, pode ser?"

"Claro."

Eles deram um beijo de despedida cheio de vontade e quase interminável, até ela conseguir empurrá-lo.

"Tchau, Greg."

Ele deu uma mordidinha em sua bochecha e foi até a porta, colocando sua camiseta.

"Tchau, Lisa."

House chegou em seu dormitório com a cabeça nas nuvens, seu companheiro de quarto logo percebeu que ele estava diferente.

"Ta pensando em que?"

"Oi? Não, em nada.."

"Você está estranho, Greg, nunca te vi assim. Comeu alguém ontem à noite e ainda ta sob o efeito da endorfina?"

House ficou estranhamente irritado com a brincadeira. Comer não era uma palavra que se remetia ao que ele fez com ela, ele não estava vendo aquilo como apenas uma noite de sexo.

"Eu não comi ninguém e não gosto desse tipo de brincadeira. Presta atenção no que você fala."

Jack se assustou com a reação dele. Comer era o termo que ele mais usava com as meninas daquela faculdade.

"É alguém especial, então? Calma, cara, eu não sabia. Você nunca levou ninguém a sério."

House ficou um pouco constrangido com a atitude que teve, mas já tinha assumido pra si mesmo que Cuddy era especial.

"Sendo sincero, é. É alguém especial, sim."

"Uau, isso é... inacreditável."

"Pra tudo sempre ter uma primeira vez."

House sorriu e voltou a pensar em Cuddy.

"Já pediu ela em namoro?"

"Não, mas..to pensando em voltar lá e fazer isso agora, não consigo esperar mais."

"Boa Sorte."

Jack deu um tampinha nas costas dele e House saiu quase ao mesmo tempo em que o telefone tocou.

"Alô?"

House já estava no meio corredor quando Jack foi até a porta e gritou seu nome.

"Telefone pra você."

Ele voltou meio à contragosto.

"Quem é?"

"O reitor."

House bufou e pegou o telefone.

"Sim, sou eu. Sim.. Tudo bem. Claro, Amanhã estarei lá. Tchau."

"O que ele queria?"

"Detenção. Vou ter que passar mais uns dias ajudando na biblioteca."

"Eu achei que se você tivesse mais uma detenção você seria expulso."

"Eu também, mas parece que o reitor está de bom humor."

Ele levantou as mãos se fazendo de desentendido e saiu, para, finalmente, ir até o quarto de Cuddy.


	2. Fireflies

Cuddy estava terminando de tomar banho quando Jen chegou eufórica com a novidade que tinha acabado de ouvir pelo Campus, entrando no banheiro sem nem bater na porta

"EU NÃO ACREDITO!"

Ela logo imaginou o que viria por aí e tentou se fazer de desentendida.

"Não acredita no quê?

"As meninas me contaram que você saiu da festa com o House, não adianta tentar fingir. Sério, Lisa, você era a última pessoa que eu imaginaria saindo com ele."

"E por que?"

"Porque? Você é toda certinha e conhece a fama que ele tem. Eu não queria dizer, mas você já ficou marcada como _mais _uma das meninas que Gregory House pegou."

Cuddy se preocupou com a repercussão de sua noite com House, ela não queria de forma alguma ser prejudicada pela fama dele, mas desejava muito que ele também estivesse marcado por ela.

"Eu gostei dele e não só por ele ser lindo, mas ele tem um humor inteligente e sarcástico, não é como esses idiotas metidos a inteligentes que só falam besteira. Ele é alguém...especial."

"Especial? Por favor, me fala que você não está apaixonada por ele, você não pode, você vai sofrer, todas sofreram. Lisa, eu não quero ver você passando por isso."

O sangue de Cuddy gelou em suas veias ao ouvir a palavra _apaixonada._

Isso realmente tinha acontecido e não tinha mais jeito, porém, ainda temia ter se iludido com os pensamentos de que ele a estava tratando diferente e de repente cair em si e tudo isso não ser verdade.

"Eu não estou."

Ela falou em um tom mais alto, tentando afirmar para si mesmo, depois do terrorismo que Jen estava fazendo com ela.

"Você está."

"Eu não estou!"

"Você não está o quê?"

Uma voz surgiu pela porta do banheiro e ela se envolveu rapidamente em sua toalha.

"Não precisa se preocupar em se esconder, Lisa. Eu te vi nua durante toda a noite de ontem e toda a manhã de hoje também."

Ele riu da forma mais sensual possível e derreteu as duas garotas involuntariamente.

"Greg? Eu... Você não disse que ia me ligar? Você acabou de sair daqui."

"Saí e voltei, não aguentei de saudade."

Ele a puxou para perto e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, soltando-a apenas para encontrar os olhos surpresos de Jen.

"Oi, Jen."

"Oi..House. Eu vou...eu vou ali fora, vou..Eu volto depois."

Jen saiu meio balançada com a cena e sem entender o que ele estava fazendo lá, em uma atitude que ia contra todos os seus padrões.

"Eu acho que ela ficou sem graça."

Ele disse, tentando soltar a toalha que estava amarrada em Cuddy e puxando seus cabelos molhados para mais um beijo.

"Greg? Eu... Você não disse que ia me ligar? Você acabou de sair daqui."

"Saí e voltei, não aguentei de saudade."

Ele a puxou para perto e deu um beijo de tirar o fôlego, soltando-a apenas para encontrar os olhos surpresos de Jen.

"Oi, Jen."

"Oi..House. Eu vou...eu vou ali fora, vou..Eu volto depois."

Jen saiu meio balançada com a cena e sem entender o que ele estava fazendo lá, em uma atitude que ia contra todos os seus padrões.

"Eu acho que ela ficou sem graça."

Ele disse, tentando soltar a toalha que estava amarrada em Cuddy e puxando seus cabelos molhados para mais um beijo.

"Hey, Greg, espera! Assim eu fico sem ar. Deixa eu me trocar e.."

House não deixou ela terminar a frase e a envolveu mais uma vez, puxando-a para o quarto e a deitando nua e molhada na cama.

Ele tirou sua roupa e antes que ela pudesse reagir, já estava excitada e entregue a seus carinhos, se deixando levar por esse desejo insano que crescia a cada minuto.

O que ela estava sentindo por ele era a coisa ais absurda e incrivelmente doce que ela já sentira.

Esse sentimento era realmente novo, especial e intenso, seus corpos se encaixavam de uma forma perfeita.

Cuddy estava com a respiração acelerada se recuperando de um orgasmo quando seu coração começou a acelerar novamente.

Ela não contava com isso, mas ele simplesmente perguntou o que ela mais desejava ouvir dele.

"Quer namorar comigo?"

Ela respondeu imediatamente, sem nem pensar, ainda ofegante.

"Quero."

House fez um carinho em seu rosto, com os olhos mais brilhantes do que o normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Nova Jersey 2011<strong>

"Mas isso foi uma ocasião especial porque..."

House arregalou os olhos para Melissa que sorriu e afagou seu braço para acalmá-lo.

"Eu não estou grávida, pai. Não se preocupe."

Ele sentiu um alívio imediato, mas ainda achava Melissa jovem demais para começar uma família. Ele não queria que ela cometesse os mesmos erros que ele cometeu quando jovem.

"Mel, eu juro que só penso no seu bem, mas não sei se é certo vocês se casarem tão cedo.."

"Nós nos amamos. Fica tranquilo que vai dar tudo certo."

"Só amor não é o suficiente."

"Nós vamos ser felizes, pai."

"Você sabe que tem uma carga genética bem sombria, não sabe? Eu só preciso ter certeza de que você não vai sofrer o que eu e sua mãe sofremos."

"Eu sei, mas erros não são genéticos e eu não sou destinada ao fracasso apenas por ser sua filha, pára de pensar assim House."

Ele a abraçou carinhosamente e lembrou de quando ela era pequena e vivia agarrada com ele.

"Eu sinto falta de ter você dependendo de mim todos os dias."

Melissa sorriu e o apertou mais forte.

"Eu cresci, mas sempre vou ser a sua garotinha prodígio, você não vai me perder nunca."

"Eu não suportaria perder você."

Melissa se soltou do abraço para olhar bem dentro de seus olhos, a relação entre eles sempre foi assim, palavras não eram necessárias, eles se entendiam apenas com olhar.

House não disse nada, apenas deu um beijo delicado em sua cabeça.

Ela merecia a chance de tentar ser feliz.

"Sua mãe já sabe?"

Melissa olhou para ele da mesma forma que fazia quando era pequena e se chateava com alguma coisa.

"Não. Eu pensei em vir aqui antes e..."

"Eu queria que você fosse comigo."

"Mel, você sabe que eu.."

"Por favor. Eu preciso que você vá comigo, eu estou dando um grande passo e preciso de você."

Melissa sabia exatamente como conquistar House, mas ainda era muito complicado fazer com que ele e Cuddy tivessem qualquer tipo de relacionamento pessoal.

"Você sabe que a nossa relação não é muito boa."

"E também sei que não suporto o marido dela e vou morrer se tiver que aguentar ele sozinha."

House o odiava tanto quanto ela, mas nunca conseguia dizer não para Melissa, por mais que tentasse.

"Por favor, pai!"

Ela teve que insistir apenas mais uma vez para ele dizer sim.

* * *

><p><strong>1986<strong>

"Eu tenho um presente pra você."

"Huum, presente de um mês de namoro? Como você é romântico."

"Na verdade é um presente de um mês do melhor par de seios que eu já tive na minha boca, mas pense como quiser."

Cuddy sorriu e o beijou mais apaixonada do que jamais esteve.

"O que é?"

House tirou do bolso uma caixinha e prendeu em seu pescoço uma pequena corrente com um pingente de ouro branco com um brilhante na ponta.

"É um vagalume, pra você se lembrar de mim."

Cuddy segurou o pingente e o olhou com atenção, era perfeito.

"É lindo meu amor, eu adorei."

"É só olhar pra ele e pensar em mim. Prometo que mesmo longe eu vou iluminar seus dias."

House sorriu de um jeito novo e sincero.

Durante aquele mês, seu coração estava tão vivo que nem parecia ele. Uma sensação incrível de felicidade pulsava em cada parte de seu corpo.

Cuddy só conseguia olhar pra ele e enxergar o homem de sua vida. Parecia que eles estavam destinados a ficarem juntos desde o primeiro momento em que se viram.

Ambos tinham um pelo outro um encantamento tão grande que parecia mágica, eles estavam vivendo um sonho, estavam completamente apaixonados e fora de órbita.

_You would not believe your eyes if ten-million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_**Você não acreditaria nos seus olhos se dez milhões de vaga-lumes**_

_**Iluminassem o mundo enquanto eu adormecia**_

_Cause they fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare_

_**Porque eles enchem o ar livre e deixam lágrimas em toda parte**_

_**Você vai pensar que eu sou rude mas eu apenas ficaria de pé e observaria.**_

_I'd like to make myself believe that planet earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems._

_**Eu gostaria de me fazer acreditar que o planeta Terra gira lentamente**_

_**É difícil dizer que eu prefiro ficar acordado quando estou dormindo**_

_**Porque tudo nunca é como parece ser.**_


	3. Beautiful Girl

**Outubro, 1988**

"_Não consigo dormir, estou pensando em você."_

"_Eu também, meu amor. Estou contando os dias pra você vir me visitar."_

"_É uma tortura ver você só nos finais de semana, queria que você estivesse aqui comigo."_

"_Eu também queria estar, mas nós temos que ter paciência. São só mais alguns anos, assim que eu me formar vamos ficar juntos o tempo todo."_

"_Eu sonho como esse dia, sabia?"_

House tinha se mudado para Nova York alguns meses depois de se formar para trabalhar em um dos melhores hospitais do país. Ele e Cuddy mantinham um relacionamento à distancia, mas se viam em quase todos os finais de semana. Ao contrário da maioria dos relacionamentos, a distância só esquentou a paixão, a saudade era seu maior combustível.

Cuddy desligou o telefone com a maior dificuldade, já estava tarde e ela precisava dormir para acordar bem no dia seguinte, quando teria a prova mais difícil do semestre. Ela precisava se focar, mas sua maior vontade era passar a noite conversando com House.

Quando falava com ele quase se perdia do mundo real.

"_Eu te amo."_

"_Eu te amo de volta."_

Ela acordou no dia seguinte com o despertador de Jen tocando, se trocaram rapidamente, prepararam seu material e foram tomar o café da manhã.

"Você prefere café ou chá?"

"Quero chá, Jen. Se você puder pegar aquelas bolachas pra mim eu agradeço."

"Claro, você quer as de morango?"

Jen abriu o potinho de bolacha perto de Cuddy e ela se sentiu enjoada.

"Nossa, não. Fecha isso."

Ela colocou a mão na boca e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

Jen a seguiu e viu que ela tinha vomitado o pouco de chá que tomou antes sentir o cheiro de morango.

"Está, eu só estou um pouco enjoada."

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"Nós podemos ir no meu carro, eu queria que fosse hoje."

"Tudo bem, pegue as chaves que eu acompanho você."

House pegou uma jaqueta e seguiu Melissa até o carro. Eles dirigiram por apenas vinte minutos e chegaram na casa de Cuddy.

"Jonh e Carol, será que vocês podem ficar quietos por um minuto? O jantar já vai sair, parem de correr."

Cuddy estava ficando maluca com a bagunça dos gêmeos quando ouviu sua campainha tocar.

"Já pedi pra vocês pararem."

Ela aumentou o tom de voz e eles ficaram quietos, observando-a ir até a porta enquanto brincavam silenciosamente na cozinha.

"Mãe!"

Cuddy abriu seu maior sorriso ao ver Melissa, ela era quase uma lembrança dela quando jovem, as duas eram completamente parecidas, a única diferença era que Melissa herdara o gênio e a inteligência sagaz de House.

Elas se abraçaram e se beijaram para matar a saudade. Cuddy falava com Melissa praticamente todos os dias, mas tê-la por perto fazia muita diferença.

"Minha princesinha, como você está linda."

Cuddy estava incrivelmente iluminada com a presença de Melissa, mas seu semblante mudou completamente quando ela viu quem se aproximava.

"Tudo bem, Cuddy?"

"Tudo."

Ela apontou para dentro e pediu que os dois entrassem. House e ela trabalhavam juntos no Princeton Plainsboro, mas jamais conversavam ou tinham algum relacionamento não profissional. O único laço que os mantinha ligados era Melissa, para o desespero de Cuddy.

"A que devo a honra de sua presença?"

Ela se virou séria para House, odiando que ele estivesse em sua casa.

"Eu pedi pra ele vir comigo."

Melissa respondeu por ele e segurou em sua mão, só ela sabia o quanto House estava desconfortável com a situação, mas ela precisava que ele estivesse ali com ela.

Cuddy ficou um pouco constrangida com a atitude de Melissa e tentou se acalmar, ela não era responsável pelo ódio que sentia por House.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

Ela se virou para Melissa e começou um novo assunto.

"Está, eu queria te contar uma novidade."

Melissa se sentou no sofá ainda segurando House. Cuddy sorriu para ela e se sentou na frente deles.

"E qual é a novidade?"

Melissa olhou por toda a sala.

"Onde estão Jack e os meninos?

"Carol e John estão brincando na cozinha, logo aparecem por aqui e o Jack viajou à trabalho, eu te disse isso ontem pelo telefone, você não se lembra?"

Melissa arregalou os olhos para House, a ponto de ver a expressão de descontentamento dele.

"Você sabia que ele não estaria aqui?"

Ele falou baixo, apenas para ela escutar.

Melissa ficou um pouco sem graça e olhou pra ele tentando se desculpar.

"É verdade, eu tinha esquecido."

Ela respondeu pra Cuddy e sorriu continuando a contar sua novidade.

"Eu preciso te entregar um convite."

Cuddy ficou surpresa quando ela lhe entregou o envelope e fez a mesma cara de espanto de House quando soube do que se tratava.

"Isso é um convite de casamento? Mel, você _só _tem 22 anos!"

Melissa revirou os olhos com o segundo sermão do dia, ela também esperava que Cuddy lhe dissesse isso.

"Foi o que eu disse."

House respondeu à Cuddy sem olhar em seus olhos, ele nunca conseguia encará-la, doía ver a forma como ela olhava pra ele, com tanta mágoa e raiva.

"Mel, vocês podem namorar mais, espera pelo menos você se formar, vocês não tem condições de começar uma família agora."

"Mãe, o Peter já está trabalhando há um ano no hospital, ele está ganhando bem e nós queremos ficar juntos logo. Eu não vou esperar pelo futuro se a minha chance de ser feliz está aqui."

"Mas você é muito jovem, você ainda vai se apaixonar muitas vezes."

Melissa deu uma risada irônica sem querer, ela não gostava quando Cuddy lhe dava conselhos que não acreditava ser verdade.

"Como você?"

Cuddy sabia que ela iria lhe questionar de todas as formas, discutir com Melissa era uma guerra em vão, ela sempre estava certa e sempre fazia a coisa certa.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Quero dizer que não quero terminar infeliz em um casamento de fachada como você. Eu não vou me apaixonar muitas vezes, você sabe disso."

Melissa falou sem pensar em um tom agressivo que fez Cuddy ter seus olhos cheios de lágrima, ela era impulsiva demais e depois se arrependia.

Cuddy não era a responsável por sua infelicidade , mas Melissa também não culpava o pai.

"Me desculpa."

Melissa se aproximou dela e a abraçou carinhosamente.

"Eu não queria magoar você."

* * *

><p><strong>1988<strong>

Cuddy esperava por House ansiosa, seu avião já tinha pousado mas ela não conseguia encontrá-lo.

Ele estava atrás dela vendo sua ansiedade e se aproximou tampando seus olhos.

"Adivinha quem é?"

Cuddy sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e sorriu, soltando as mãos dele e se virando para beijá-lo.

"Você está cada dia mais linda, sabia?"

"E você está cada dia mais sexy, doutor House."

Eles entrelaçaram suas mãos e foram para o carro de Cuddy.

"Eu preciso conversar com você, mas quando chegarmos em casa."

"Você que manda, senhorita."

House percebeu que Cuddy estava séria e um pouco preocupada, mas tentou não pressionar nada, embora sua curiosidade o estivesse matando naquele momento.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

"Tudo bem, meu amor, não foi nada."

"Ás vezes eu extrapolo, mas é sem querer."

"Eu sei, você puxou esse gênio do seu pai."

Cuddy olhou para House e pela primeira vez ele conseguiu encarar seus olhos, fazia muito tempo que ele não os via assim, por um momento ela pareceu a Lisa Cuddy que era apaixonada por ele.

"Eu quero que vocês sejam felizes."

Cuddy beijou a cabeça de Melissa e deixou que lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, lembrando do quanto foi feliz quando tinha a idade dela.

* * *

><p><strong>1988<strong>

House deixou suas malas na sala e agarrou Cuddy assim que ela chegou em seu quarto, beijando-a com toda a vontade do mundo.

"Uma semana sem sentir você é terrível."

Ele disse entre beijos e carinhos, mas Cuddy se desviou.

"Eu também estou com saudades, mas preciso conversar com você, é sério."

House fez uma expressão de compreensão e a soltou, sentando em sua cama e pedindo que ela se sentasse do seu lado.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Lisa? Você parece tão nervosa."

"Eu.."

Cuddy tentou escolher as palavras certas para lhe dizer, mas estava nervosa demais para pensar em como amenizar a notícia.

House olhou bem fundo de seus olhos, pedindo para que ela confiasse nele.

"Eu estou grávida."

Ele perdeu o ar por alguns segundos e se espantou com a notícia, não era uma coisa que ele esperava, não naquele momento. Ele queria sim, casar e ter filhos com ela, mas não agora.

"O quê?"

Foi só o que ele conseguiu responder, fazendo com que ela começasse a chorar.

"Não foi minha culpa, eu não sei.."

"Calma, Lisa."

Ele a envolveu em seus braços tentando acalmá-la, ela a amava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo, ela não precisava se preocupar com o que ele estava pensando.

"Se você não quiser.."

"Lisa, calma."

Ele falou mais uma vez e devagar, olhando dentro de seus olhos completamente confiante. Ele estava assustado, mas jamais pensaria na possibilidade de não terem o bebê. Esse ser era uma prova do quanto eles se amavam, a partir de agora estariam ligados para sempre.

"É claro que eu quero esse bebê. É o nosso filho, nós podemos criar uma família agora. Eu te amo tanto, eu não vou te deixar."

Ele a apertou em seus braços e Cuddy respirou com alívio e alegria, enquanto seu coração batia acelerado.

Ela agora chorava de emoção.

"Nós vamos ter um bebê."

Ela abriu o sorriso mais encantador que ele já viu e ele torceu para que seu filho fosse parecido com ela.

"Você está grávida de quantos meses?"

"Dois."

House ficou radiante, em um mês poderiam saber o sexo do bebê.

"Tomara que seja uma menina, tão linda quanto você."


	4. Melissa House

**2011**

"Nós vamos ser felizes, mãe. Vai dar tudo certo."

Melissa olhou para Cuddy e sorriu, ela sabia que tanto seu pai quanto sua mãe tinham receio desse casamento pois não queriam vê-la sofrer como eles sofreram, mas, ao mesmo tempo, sabiam que ela seria feliz, assim como eles foram, durante muito tempo.

Carol e John chegaram correndo pela sala e pularam em Melissa, eles eram completamente apaixonados pela irmã mais velha. Pouco tempo depois abraçaram o tio House e foram brincar em seu quarto.

"Vocês ficam pro jantar?"

Cuddy fez um convite sincero, lembrar do quanto House a fez feliz encheu seu coração de bons sentimentos.

"Claro..."

"Não."

Melissa e House responderam quase ao mesmo tempo, mas ela decidiu não forçar mais nada e aceitou tomar apenas um café e ir embora. Isso era o máximo que House poderia suportar naquele momento.

"Eu volto já."

Cuddy foi para a cozinha preparar o café e deixou House com Melissa na sala.

"Eu tinha me esquecido do quanto você é manipuladora."

"O quê?"

"Você armou esse encontro, não foi? Você sabia que o Jack não ia estar aqui."

"Eu só queria ver a reação de vocês."

A mágoa de House e Cuddy era grande demais, a única coisa que os fazia dirigir a palavra ao outro era Melissa e ela sabia que por baixo de tanto sentimento só podia ainda existir amor. Por mais que tentassem disfarçar, eles sempre ficavam mexidos quando eram obrigados a olharem nos olhos do outro.

"Você é muito má, isso não se faz."

"Pelo menos esse encontro me trouxe respostas."

"Que tipo de respostas?"

"Vocês dois ficaram balançados com a história do meu casamento. Provavelmente devem estar se lembrando da época em que vocês se apaixonaram."

"Mel, a nossa história terminou, não fique tentando trazer isso de volta. Já passou. Esse é um assunto que traz muita dor."

"Eu só queria ver vocês sorrindo de novo."

"Eu sei, meu bem, mas não há mais nada a ser feito. Sua mãe seguiu em frente, teve filhos, casou.."

"Mas ela ainda ama você."

"Não é verdade."

"Claro que é, pai. Até parece que você não conhece ela."

"Acho melhor nós irmos embora."

"Você ainda ama ela, não ama?"

"Mel, chega. Vamos embora. Já disse que nossa história não deu certo e isso é tudo."

"Deu certo sim, e por muito tempo, você não pode negar isso."

* * *

><p><strong>Maio, 1989<strong>

"Inspira e expira, devagar. Nós já vamos chegar no hospital."

Cuddy tinha acabado de entrar em trabalho de parto e House dirigia para um hospital em Michigan. Durante o último mês da gravidez de Cuddy, ele conseguiu um emprego e se mudou de volta.

Eles combinaram que ele trabalharia em casa e cuidaria de sua filha enquanto ela terminava seus estudos. Cuddy estava à apenas três anos de se formar e ele não queria que ela se prejudicasse. Naquela época, House já estava trabalhando em diagnosticar casos difíceis, por isso, trabalhar em casa não seria nenhum problema, ele só precisaria dar as ordens para sua equipe e aparecer no hospital de vez em quando.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim.. sim.. Por favor, corre."

Cuddy tentava responder a ele em meio à sua respiração acelerada e quase não conseguia pensar de tanta ansiedade.

Eles chegaram na maternidade às 17:40h e House foi se trocar imediatamente para acompanhar o parto.

Ele passou o tempo inteiro acalmando Cuddy, enquanto segurava sua mão e fazia carinho em sua cabeça.

Pouco tempo depois eles ouviram o choro mais emocionante de suas vidas. Melissa tinha acabado de nascer.

O médico a colocou no colo de Cuddy e eles puderam ver aquele ser pequeno e branquinhos, era a coisa mais linda que já tinham visto.

"Eu sabia que ela seria parecida com você."

House deu um beijo em sua filha e outro em Cuddy, completamente emocionado, ele nunca havia ficado tão mexido assim.

Cuddy sorriu para ele e chorou de felicidade, aquele era o melhor momento de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

Cuddy voltou com o café e serviu à House e Melissa, que estava meio distraída olhando para uma pilha de caixas próximo à escada.

"O que é isso?"

Ela se levantou e foi abrir uma das caixas.

"São algumas fotos antigas, eu estava arrumando os sótão e resolvi separar, mas ainda não tive tempo de ver quais fotos são."

"Posso ajudar?"

Melissa começou a separar algumas fotos e viu que House estava impaciente.

"Mel, nós não íamos embora?"

"Só um minuto, pai."

Melissa puxou uma foto que fez seus olhos brilharem, Cuddy estava grávida e House beijava sua barriga. Ela se virou para House e Cuddy e mostrou a foto.

"Eu não sabia que você ainda guardava essas fotos."

Cuddy ficou sem graça e tentou dar uma desculpa dizendo que guardava todas as fotos de Melissa desde o momento em que ela começou a crescer em sua barriga.

"Vocês parecem radiantes aqui."

"Nós estávamos."

House respondeu sem encarar os olhos de Cuddy, se envolvendo em seus pensamentos. Ele sempre foi uma pessoa com problemas e nunca imaginou que pudesse ser tão feliz com alguém, mas a chegada de Cuddy em sua vida iluminou seus dias, mudando completamente todos os seus pensamentos.

Desde o momento em que Melisa nasceu, ele prometeu a si mesmo que não cometeria o mesmo erro de seu pai. House seria o melhor pai do mundo para ela.

"Vocês não sentem falta dessa época?"

"É claro que sentimos."

Cuddy respondeu olhando apenas para Melissa, era constrangedor demais reviver todos esses sentimentos perto de House, ela estava completamente desarmada agora e não podia se deixar sentir. Amar House era inevitável e ela se martirizava todos os dias por isso.

Melissa retirou mais uma foto da caixa, mas essa não tinha nada a ver com ela, eram apenas House e Cuddy, juntos em uma festa à fantasia.

"E essa foto?"

Antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, House seguiu em direção a ela e soltou a foto de sua mão, colocando-a de volta na caixa.

"Nós estamos atrasados, Melissa."

Ele falou doce, mas sério. Não queria passar por aquela montanha russa de sentimentos agora, estava quase explodindo de tanta dor e saudade. Ver aquelas fotos o lembrava da melhor época de sua vida e de como ele conseguiu destruir aquela felicidade.

House acabou com o relacionamento mais verdadeiro que teve e machucou a pessoa que mais se importou com ele. Lembrar do que ele fez com Cuddy era como arrancar parte de seu coração.

* * *

><p><strong>1989<strong>

Cuddy estava terminando de amamentar Melissa enquanto estudava para as últimas provas do semestre. A vida de mãe e estudante de medicina era complicada, mas ela estava tão feliz que nem sem importava com isso. Tudo estava perfeito, a filha, o namorado, a casa nova.

House mandou uma mensagem em seu celular pedindo para que ela o encontrasse na cozinha e Cuddy desceu imediatamente após Melissa adormecer.

"Greg?"

House estava preparando muffins de chocolate, que era a sobremesa preferida de Cuddy.

"Quero que você experimente esse aqui."

Ele lhe entregou um bolinho e Cuddy sorriu, revirando os olhos.

"Será que você pode parar de me engordar? Eu acabei de ter um bebê, não posso comer essas coisas, preciso chegar no meu peso normal."

House riu para ela, ela não sabia o quanto estava linda daquele jeito.

"É só um, não vai estragar sua dieta."

Cuddy suspirou e deu uma mordida no Muffin, batendo seus dentes em algo duro.

"O que é isso?"

Ela fez uma cara de espanto e viu alguma coisa brilhante dentro do bolo.

"Pega."

House sorriu de um jeito encantador que só ele conseguia e o coração de Cuddy começou a acelerar, ela não acreditava que podia ser o que estava pensando.

Retirou a pequena aliança de dentro do muffin e olhou pra ele sem saber o que dizer.

"Aceita se casar comigo?"

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, House ainda conseguia surpreendê-la, Cuddy se apaixonava por ele cada dia mais, como se isso fosse possível.

"É claro que eu aceito me casar com você."

Ela deixou a aliança em cima do balcão e o beijou com todo o amor que sentia naquele momento, House correspondeu da mesma forma.

"Você tem gosto de chocolate, sabia?"

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior, just to be with you_

_**Um momento encantado e ele me acompanha até o fim,**_

_**É o suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto simplesmente estar com você.**_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_**E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?**_

_**Ele está onde estamos.**_


	5. Fotografia

**2011**

Melissa tomou rapidamente seu café e saiu de lá quase arrastada por House.

"Eu vou dormir na casa do papai, mas amanhã venho almoçar com você antes de ir embora, tudo bem?"

"Claro, meu amor."

Elas deram um abraço forte e demorado e quando Cuddy a soltou, deixou cair uma delicada corrente que tinha se enroscado na roupa de Melissa.

House percebeu que algo havia caído no chão e se abaixou para pegar e entregar à ela.

Cuddy passou a mão em seu pescoço e percebeu que a corrente tinha caído quase ao mesmo tempo em que viu House com ela nãos mãos.

Eles apenas se olharam.

Para a surpresa de House ela ainda usava a corrente de vagalume que ele havia lhe dado quando começaram a namorar, prometendo que sempre estaria com ela.

Cuddy a pegou de suas mãos, desconcertada. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada à ele além de um obrigado.

House tentou sorrir para ela, mas seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas e ele não queria transparecer.

"Boa Noite."

Ele disse rapidamente e se virou, caminhando para o carro de Melissa, que percebeu o constrangimento que eles estavam sentindo.

"Tchau, mãe."

Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para o carro.

Cuddy apertou a corrente em sua mão e suspirou.

* * *

><p><strong>1994<strong>

Cuddy havia se formado à dois anos, ela e House se mudaram pra Nova Jersey, onde trabalhavam em hospitais diferentes.

Eles tinham uma vida feliz e tranquila, exceto pelos problemas de House com os hospitais em que trabalhava, era difícil encontrar algum diretor que tivesse paciência ou aceitasse seu gênio complicado.

Ele tinha acabado de ser demitido, de novo, mas decidiu não contar nada à Cuddy, pelo menos não naquele momento, já que era um dia especial.

Melissa estava completando cinco anos e eles fizeram uma festa com o tema do Rei Leão, que era seu desenho preferido.

Ela nunca gostou muito de princesas e nunca acreditou em contos de fadas, achava príncipes encantados chatos e sem graça. Seus personagens preferidos eram sempre os vilões, ela gostava deles poderem fazer tudo que queriam, na hora que queriam, sem se preocupar com ninguém.

Um pensamento típico de House, que tinha muita influência sobre as opiniões que ela estava começando a criar.

A festa estava repleta de crianças e House quase ficava louco com isso, ele era impaciente com qualquer outra criança e achava todos idiotas e mimados.

Melissa não era assim, era esperta e inteligente e ele se esquecia às vezes de que era o pai mais coruja da festa. House costumava comentar até com seus pacientes os feitos de Melissa, ela estava com 5 anos e era mais esperta que o normal.

House amava perceber que ela estava se tornando cada dia mais parecida com ele, ela adorava apostas e esse era o único jeito de fazê-la ficar quieta ou comer alguma coisa que ela não gostava, mas fazia bem. Cuddy odiava a chantagem que um fazia com o outro, mas ao mesmo tempo amava a cumplicidade deles.

O maior orgulho de House era ver uma mini versão dele aprontando com seus amiguinhos.

Não existia ninguém no mundo que pudesse parar Melissa a não ser ele, e isso lhe dava o status de pai poderoso que ele tanto gostava.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

Bastou fechar a porta da sala para que Cuddy começasse a chorar.

Era doloroso demais ter que conviver com House, a presença dele sempre bagunçava seus sentimentos, em uma mistura de ódio e amor, tão grande que quase descontrolava.

Ficar perto mexia com cada parte do seu corpo, em alguns momentos ela queria bater tão forte a ponto de deixá-lo roxo, em outros, queria fazer amor com ele sem cansar.

Era uma vontade enlouquecedora de puxá-lo pra perto e depois afastá-lo.

Doía, muito, mais do que qualquer dor que ela já teve.

Cuddy se aproximou da caixa de fotos e pegou um álbum, era a festa do 5º aniversário de Melissa.

Ela e House estavam no jardim, abraçados, no momento em que ele a puxou para um beijo um pouco mais intenso do que a ocasião permitia.

* * *

><p><strong>1994<strong>

"Greg, pára. Tem crianças aqui."

Cuddy dificilmente resistia ao charme dele, mas às vezes conseguia, seu maior problema sempre foi resistir ao toque, isso era realmente impossível.

House sabia exatamente o ponto certo para tê-la em seus braços, era só puxá-la pela nuca e prender sua cintura.

"Não tem ninguém aqui, as crianças estão brincando."

Eles se envolveram em um beijo sensual e só pararam quando perceberam a presença do fotógrafo.

"Chega, Greg."

Cuddy riu da situação e tentou empurrá-lo.

"Chega nada, tenho certeza que daqui há dez anos nós vamos olhar pra essas fotos e você vai morrer de saudade dessa época."

Ele voltou a agarraá-la.

"Você vai se arrepender se não me deixar te beijar agora, de novo."

Ele percebeu que o fotógrafo tinha se afastado e começou a beijá-la intensamente, enquanto ela fingia tentar se soltar.

"E de novo.."

Ele soltou seus lábios apenas para provocá-la e a empurrou para a parede, beijando seu pescoço, até ouvir crianças correndo para o jardim.

"Inferno, esses pestinhas sempre atrapalham."

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

A segunda foto que Cuddy encontrou foi a do bolo de aniversário. Ela, House e Melissa começando a cantar parabéns.

Os três formavam uma família linda e feliz.

Cuddy sentiu seu coração doer, não sabia se sorria ao se lembrar daquela época perfeita ou se chorava de saudades.

A gente nunca sabe que é feliz até a felicidade passar, mas se hoje alguém lhe perguntasse se ela já foi inteiramente feliz, ela responderia que sim.

Felicidade clara e verdadeira, no maior sentido da palavra.

* * *

><p><strong>1994<strong>

Melissa estava correndo com uma bexiga de água na mão quando House a pegou no colo.

"Vamos que é a hora do seu parabéns."

Ele olhou para a cara de sapeca e percebeu que ela iria tacar aquela bexiga em alguém.

"O que você estava pensando em fazer com isso, hein mocinha?"

Ele fez cócegas na barriga de Melissa e ela começou a dar risada sem parar, deixando a bexiga cair e molhar o chão perto da mesa do bolo.

Cuddy viu a cena de longe e trouxe um pano para House secar o molhado e não deixar ninguém escorregar, logo depois avisou a todos que seria a hora do parabéns e se juntou aos dois, acendendo a velinha.

Eles sorriram e fizeram uma pose ao fotógrafo, minutos antes de começarem a cantar.

House deixou Melissa no chão e alguns amiguinhos foram para a parte da mesa onde ela estava.

"Happy Birthday to you.."

Melissa sorriu e assoprou a velinha. Todos bateram palmas e começaram a perguntar pra quem seria o primeiro pedaço de bolo.

Cuddy cortou e entregou à ela, dizendo que ela deveria entregar à pessoa que ela achava que merecia.

Melissa apenas olhou pra House e ele soube imediatamente que ela iria aprontar alguma coisa.

Ela segurou o pratinho e foi se aproximando de um menino ruivo e meio gordinho, que tinha passado a tarde toda enchendo o saco dela.

O nome dele era Philip e ele era filho do último chefe de House, o que o demitiu naquele mesmo dia.

Melissa mostrou o bolo pra ele, que se virou para seu pai todo contente e vitorioso, uma alegria que durou pouco tempo. Pouco mesmo.

Antes que ele pudesse erguer as mãos para pegar o bolo, Melissa enfiou o prato na cara dele e o deixou todo lambuzado de chantily, fazendo Cuddy congelar e querer se enfiar em um buraco ao mesmo tempo em que House se divertia, pegando mais um pedaço de bolo.

"Mel. Por que você fez isso? Não pode."

Cuddy foi até ela segurando alguns guardanapos.

"Me desculpe, doutor Jones, eu não sei o que aconteceu."

Ela gaguejou um pouco e House se aproximou deles.

"Perdão, ela não fez por mal."

"Está tudo bem."

Will Jones respondeu seco e irritado. Ele já não gostava do House pai, mas nunca imaginou que a House filha pudesse ser igual, ou pior.

"Você aceita um pedaço de bolo como pedido de desculpas?"

House não suportava mais a presença dele na festa de sua filha. Era falsidade demais aparecer por lá depois de demití-lo do hospital, sem contar com o fato de que ele levou para a festa um filho pentelho que não parou um minuto sequer de perturbar Melissa.

"Claro."

Doutor Jones levou a mão para o prato de bolo, mas House foi mais rápido e fez a mesma coisa que Melissa.

"Ops, escorregou da minha mão."

Ele piscou para Melissa que estava rindo sem parar ao lado de uma enlouquecida Cuddy.

"Bate aqui."

Melissa pulou em seu colo e ele saiu com ela pra o jardim, sussurrando no ouvido de Cuddy:

"Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu fui demitido."

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

Cuddy pegou um lenço para secar suas lágrimas e deixou o álbum de lado, reparando em uma foto solta na caixa.

Na parte de trás da foto estava a data: Setembro, 1999.

Quando ela virou se deparou com mais um momento apaixonante entre ela e House, mas essa foto era diferente, foi a última foto que tiraram juntos.

Cuddy jogou a foto de volta à caixa rapidamente, querendo fugir de todas as lembranças que ela trazia.

Aquele dia, foi, de longe, o pior dia de sua vida.


	6. Setembro

**2011**

"O que aconteceu pra vocês ficarem desse jeito?"

Assim que Melissa entrou no carro, viu House chateado, tentando se distrair com o rádio ligado.

"Não foi nada."

Ele foi aumentar o volume e ela segurou sua mão, olhando em seus olhos tristes.

"Pai, não precisa mentir pra mim. Nós sempre fomos sinceros um com o outro, não fomos?"

Ele apertou sua mão e deu um forte suspiro.

"Aquela corrente.."

"Eu não vi. Era a corrente que você deu pra ela quando começaram a namorar?"

"Sim."

"Você não sabia que ela usava ainda?"

"Eu imaginei que ela tivesse jogado fora, junto com todos os outros presentes que eu dei à ela."

Melissa apertou sua mão com o olhar mais compreensivo do mundo.

"Você não me respondeu se ainda a ama."

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e sorriu, mas não era um sorriso triste, era sincero.

"O que você acha?"

Melissa sorriu de volta, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

"Eu tenho certeza que você ama. Como também sei que ela ama você."

House fez um carinho em sua mão e se virou, olhando pela janela do carro para a casa de Cuddy.

"Eu amo. Muito."

"Você ainda culpa ela?"

House voltou a olhar para Melissa, que mantinha sua expressão compreensiva.

"Eu nunca culpei a sua mãe."

* * *

><p><strong>Setembro, 1999<strong>

"Já entendi, mãe. Eu tenho dez anos, já sei me cuidar sozinha."

"Você ouviu isso, Greg? Nosso bebê acha que já é adulto."

House estava fazendo a barba e ria da conversa entre Melissa e Cuddy, ela iria dormir pela primeira vez na casa de uma amiga e Cuddy estava repassando todas as orientações pela terceira vez aquele dia.

"É melhor você ouvir a sua mãe. E nada de colar chiclete no cabelo das suas amigas enquanto elas dormem."

House gritou do banheiro e Melissa riu, gostando da idéia.

"Você tem que parar de dar essas idéias antes que ela perca todos os amigos."

Cuddy falou em um tom mais alto para ele escutar e pegou a mochila de Melissa.

"Vamos."

Melissa correu até o banheiro para dar um beijo em House e saiu de lá cheia de espuma de barbear no rosto. Cuddy pegou as chaves do carro e elas desceram a escada rapidamente.

Há três anos House estava tranquilo em seu emprego, isso porque a única diretora de hospital que o aceitou foi sua mulher. Desde o momento em que ela se tornou diretora do Princeton Plainsboro, ele conseguiu o cargo que tanto desejava, onde só recebia casos difíceis para diagnosticar.

Ele amava resolver esses problemas e descobrir doenças raras.

Sua vida finalmente estava perfeita para ele, tinha mulher, filha, um trabalho que amava e um novo melhor amigo, só não gostava de ter que acompanhar Cuddy nos eventos beneficentes prestados pelo hospital, coisa que teria que fazer aquela noite.

Ele separou um terno e fez a barba para ela não reclamar, estaria pronto para a festa antes dela voltar da casa da amiga de Melissa.

"House."

Wilson chegou na festa acompanhado de Sam e assim que avistou House e Cuddy foi cumprimentá-los.

"Oi Wilson, tudo bem?"

Cuddy o abraçou logo depois de House.

"Está gostando da festa?"

"Claro, está ótima. Eu acabei de vir da recepção, estamos arrecadando bastante coisa."

"Se Deus quiser logo nós teremos nossa nova ala de Oncologia."

Cuddy disse à ele com um enorme sorriso no rosto, ela estava muito animada aquela noite, ao contrário de House, que bebia um whisky atrás do outro.

"Amor, pára de beber um pouco."

Ela retirou o copo de sua mão e o puxou para a pista de dança, pedindo licença à Wilson e Sam.

"Eu só estava tentando me divertir. Você sabe que eu não gosto disso."

"Eu sei, mas você podia fazer um esforço por mim, né?

"Mais? Mais do que eu faço? Você não faz idéia do quanto eu odeio isso, é só muito amor mesmo."

Cuddy sorriu e envolveu seus braços nele, dançando juntinhos uma música lenta. Ela adorava quando ele resmungava assim, parecia o House que ela conheceu na faculdade.

"Lembra da nossa primeira música juntos?"

"Da música eu não lembro, mas eu me lembro do seu vestido."

"Sério?"

"Sério. Eu fiquei horas analisando a forma mais rápida de arrancar ele de você quando chegássemos no seu quarto."

Ela deu uma gostosa gargalhada e ele ficou encantado, ele adorava aquele sorriso.

House e Cuddy ficaram na pista de dança por mais algum tempo e foram embora um pouco depois da meia noite.

Ele ia abrindo a porta do carro quando ela passou em sua frente.

"De jeito nenhum. Você bebeu demais, deixa que eu dirijo."

Cuddy retirou a chave da mão dele e pediu que ele se sentasse ao lado dela.

"É bom mesmo você me obedecer."

Ela riu e deu um beijo na bochecha dele quando os dois entraram no carro.

"Só fiz isso com uma condição."

"É mesmo? E que condição é essa que eu não sabia?"

"Eu não precisei te perguntar porque eu sei que você vai querer fazer."

"O quê?"

Ela olhou pra ele sorrindo e ele fez uma das suas caras mais pervertidas.

"Você sabe o quê."

Cuddy deu a partida no carro e apertou sua coxa.

"Saber eu sei, só não sei se você vai aguentar. Você está bêbado demais."

Ela o provocou do jeito que ele mais gostava.

"Vá pra casa e veremos."

Cuddy dirigia atenta e devagar, pois alguns faróis estavam apagados aquela noite.

"Pára, Greg, você está me desconcentrando."

House começou a mexer em sua nuca.

"Olha pra frente, presta atenção."

Medir poder com ela era sempre sua melhor preliminar, ele adorava vê-la perder o controle, porque era sempre ele quem ganhava.

"Se você não me soltar eu vou parar o carro e nós vamos demorar mais pra chegar em casa."

Ele aumentou as carícias e se aproximou dela, beijando seu pescoço, Cuddy fechou os olhos e abriu seus lábios, deixando que ele envolvesse sua língua na boca dela.

Tudo isso durou apenas alguns segundos, mas quando ela abriu os olhos já era tarde demais.

Cuddy pisou no freio por reflexo, mas um carro havia passado o farol apagado em alta velocidade e bateu com toda a força na lateral do carro em que eles estavam.

Eles capotaram e ela acordou um pouco machucada alguns minutos depois.

"Greg?"

Ela olhou pro lado e House estava desacordado.

"Greg?"

Ela tentou chamá-lo mas ele não acordou, então soltou seu cinto e se forçou a sair pelo vidro quebrado do carro, indo para o outro lado para tentar tirar House dali. A batida tinha acontecido exatamente na lateral onde House estava e ele recebeu quase todo o choque da batida. A porta estava toda amassada e Cuddy não conseguiu abrir, não havia jeito de tirá-lo dali sem chamar os paramédicos.

Cuddy ligou para seu hospital e pediu uma ambulância imediatamente.

"Wilson.. Ele.."

Wilson chegou ao hospital pouco tempo depois de Cuddy ligar para ele. Ela estava desesperada e precisava de alguém para ficar com ela.

"O que aconteceu?"

Cuddy não conseguia falar direito de tanto chorar.

"Ele.. Ele está muito mal."

Wilson a envolveu em seus braços e se sentou com ela.

"Fica calma."

"Foi minha culpa..."

Ela chorava cada vez mais.

"Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção.."

"Lisa, foi uma fatalidade, você não teve culpa. Se acalma, ele vai ficar bem."

Wilson continuou abraçado à ela, que tremia e chorava sem parar.

Algum tempo depois o médico que estava atendendo House foi conversar com Cuddy.

"Doutora Cuddy?"

Ela se levantou e o encarou com seus olhos vermelhos.

"Ele está bem?"

"Ele está estável, mas o caso dele é delicado, ele perdeu muito sangue."

"Onde? Algum órgão foi atingido?"

"Por sorte, não. Mas ele teve uma fratura exposta no fêmur e parte da perna direita foi amassada pelo choque. Infelizmente..."

"Infelizmente o quê?"

Seu coração estava pesado e ela quase não conseguia se manter em pé.

"Nós precisamos da sua autorização para amputar."

"Amputar?"

"É a única chance, o único jeito de tentarmos conter o sangramento, não existe possibilidade nenhuma de consertar a perna."

"Mas..."

Cuddy estava desesperada, sem saber como agir.

"É necessário."

Ela retirou a autorização das mãos do médico e assinou por impulso. Wilson apertou seu ombro e a levou para uma cadeira.

"Ele vai ficar bem, tudo vai ficar bem"

Cuddy andava de um lado para o outro esperando a cirurgia acabar, ela só precisava saber que ele estava bem.

"Doutora Cuddy?"

Ela foi até o médico tentando manter a calma.

"Como ele está?"

"Correu tudo bem na cirurgia, ele está vivo graças a você."

"Oh Meu Deus."

Cuddy colocou a mão no coração e respirou aliviada.

"Eu posso vê-lo?"

"Pode."

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

Melissa dirigiu em silêncio até a casa de House, nenhum dos dois falou nada até ela estacionar o carro.

"Tem certeza?"

"Certeza do quê?"

"De que você não culpa a mamãe pelo que aconteceu."

"É claro que não, ela salvou a minha vida."

"Então por que você tratou ela daquela forma?"

House não soube responder, ele olhou para Melissa e viu Cuddy em sua frente, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo e a mesma delicadeza.

Melissa podia ter o gênio parecido com o dele, mas conseguia ser doce quando se tratava de assuntos delicados. Ela nunca havia questionado os motivos que o levaram a tratar Cuddy daquela forma até ouvir da boca dele que ele ainda a amava.

"Eu não sei."

"Pai, você tratou ela como lixo."

"Melissa..."

As palavras de Melissa fizeram lágrimas caírem do rosto de House, ele odiava lembrar do quanto foi cruel com Cuddy.

"Ela te ama tanto. Por que você fez isso?"

Melissa começou a chorar junto com ele e ele segurou sua mão.

"Só Deus sabe o quanto eu me arrependo."

"Vocês poderiam ter sido felizes."

Ele respirou fundo e tentou acreditar no que dizia.

"Não. Nós não seríamos."

"Por quê?"

Ele passou as mãos pelo rosto de Melissa, enxugando suas lágrimas.

"Eu mudei, a dor me transformou numa pessoa má. Um aleijado miserável que tinha uma prótese na perna e mesmo assim não conseguia andar direito porque nenhum tratamento resolveu o problema com a dor fantasma."

"Mas pai..."

"Eu era incapaz de fazê-la feliz. Ela não merecia viver presa à alguém assim."

House deu um beijo na bochecha de Melissa antes que voltasse a chorar e saiu do carro com uma dor psicológica em um membro que nem existia mais.

"Está tudo bem com a sua perna?"

Ela perguntou antes que ele entrasse em casa.

"Se você chama isso de perna.."

Ele se virou pra ela e puxou sua calça, mostrando um pedaço da prótese.

* * *

><p><strong>1999<strong>

"Suas coisas estão lá no quarto, pode pegar."

Cuddy nunca o olhou com tanto desprezo, foi a partir desse dia que ele começou a ter dificuldade em olhar nos olhos dela.

Ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo e isso rasgava seu coração, mas ele não se achava mais capaz de ter uma vida à dois, ou à três.

Melissa chorava baixinho sentada na escada.

"Meu amor, não precisa chorar. Eu prometo que venho te visitar todos os dias. "

"Promete mesmo?"

Ela fez um biquinho e ele a abraçou com todo o amor do mundo.

"Prometo. Eu nunca vou me separar de você."

Ele subiu para o quarto segurando uma bengala, a dor era forte demais pra ele conseguir andar direito, por mais que já estivesse acostumado com a prótese.

Quando chegou no quarto viu que Cuddy tinha deixado suas malas prontas em cima da cama.

Ele se sentou e segurou o travesseiro dela, fechando os olhos e sentindo seu perfume.

House queria abraçá-la e dizer que tudo entre eles ficaria bem, que ele iria se recuperar e voltar a ser quem era, que ela poderia sorrir de novo porque ele nunca mais iria magoá-la, mas isso tudo era tão difícil...

Ele desceu as escadas com as malas e viu que apenas Melissa o esperava na porta.

"Ela vai sentir a sua falta."

House tentou sorrir pra ela.

"Eu também vou sentir a falta dela."

Melissa o ajudou a abrir a porta e ficou observando ele ir até o carro.

"Tchau papai, eu te amo."

Ele abriu o porta-malas e jogou as malas lá dentro.

"Eu também amo você."

Da janela do quarto, Cuddy o observou ir embora em meio a um choro sentido e doloroso.


	7. Família Perdida

**2011**

House entrou em casa destruído, sua filha estava crescendo, ele estava sozinho e Cuddy ainda pensava nele. Uma fatalidade de repente lhe tirou das mãos todo amor e felicidade que ele já sentiu e durante os últimos doze anos ele foi destinado à escuridão.

Sentou em seu sofá e largou a bengala no chão, sofrendo tanto que só um grito de dor seria capaz de liberá-lo desses sentimentos tão ruins e pesados que se instalaram em seu coração e sua alma.

Melissa esperou ele ficar um pouco sozinho e entrou em casa sem fazer barulho. Ela viu o quanto ele estava sofrendo, mas deixou que ele passasse por essa dor sozinho, com a esperança de que ele fizesse algo para mudar a situação em que se encontrava.

House estava tão envolvido em suas dores que quase não percebeu ela entrar, se esquecendo completamente de que Melissa passaria a noite em sua casa.

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

"Cuddy, eu preciso que você assine uns papéis pra mim."

Wilson havia entrado na sala de Cuddy cheio de documentos, mas percebeu que ela estava um pouco distraída, sorrindo e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Ele se aproximou dela preocupado e ela olhou para ele com um sorriso ainda maior.

"Eu estou grávida."

Wilson ficou sem reação, não sabia se ficava feliz por ela ou triste por House, eles haviam se separado há sete anos, mas Wilson sabia que ainda existiam sentimentos mal resolvidos entre os dois.

"Que maravilha, Lisa. Eu não sabia que você estava saindo com alguém."

Cuddy deu uma pequena risada.

"Eu não estou, eu fiz uma inseminação artificial."

"Produção independente? Isso é um grande passo, você é muito corajosa."

"Eu sei. É que ano que vem a Melissa vai pra faculdade e eu sempre quis mais filhos, então pensei em tentar agora. Eu já tenho 39 anos, não posso esperar achar alguém, não é?"

Ela ficou triste de repente, durante esses sete anos tentou alguns relacionamentos, mas nenhum deles deu certo por falta de amor, da parte dela. Era doloroso ter a certeza de que nunca mais iria se apaixonar por alguém e conviver com House no mesmo hospital, ele era uma lembrança constante de que Deus tinha desistido de sua felicidade.

House estava descendo do elevador quando esbarrou com um médico um pouco atrapalhado, que se desculpou na mesma hora.

"Oh, me desculpe."

House apenas o olhou um pouco indignado e não disse nada, seguindo seu caminho. Ele que era aleijado nunca tropeçava em ninguém.

O médico, que já havia entrado no elevador, decidiu ir atrás de House para pedir uma informação.

"Com licença, eu sou novo aqui, meu nome é Jack Adams."

Ele levantou a mão para cumprimentar House, mas ele não o cumprimentou.

"Gregory House, equipe de diagnósticos."

Jack abaixou a mão um pouco sem graça e tentou continuar a conversa.

"Eu precisava falar com a doutora Lisa Cuddy. Você poderia me avisar onde é o escritório dela?"

House olhou em direção à clínica e viu Wilson saindo de lá.

"Está vendo aquele idiota?"

Ele apontou pra ele com sua bengala e Jack acenou a cabeça.

"Ele estava saindo de lá, é só passar pela Clínica que você verá a sala dela."

"Muito Obrigado."

Dessa vez Jack não estendeu a mão.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

House se pegou com lágrimas nos olhos quando se lembrou do dia em que Cuddy seguiu em frente, já grávida de cinco meses.

Jack não era tão bobo quanto parecia ser ou talvez House é que foi idiota demais por afastá-la.

Cuddy parecia feliz com ele, Jack era gentil, carinhoso e uma boa pessoa, o que matava House por dentro. Ele e Melissa odiavam esse jeito altruísta de bom moço, ninguém era assim, tudo bem que Wilson era um pouco assim, mas isso não mudou nem um pouco a opinião deles.

House adormeceu no sofá com a imagem de Cuddy em sua cabeça, ela dificilmente saía de seus sonhos, mas estava mais viva aquela noite.

* * *

><p><strong>Natal, 2006<strong>

"Foreman e Chase vão fazer os exames. Cameron, eu quero um café."

House tinha contratado uma nova equipe a poucos anos e estava se dando bem com eles, por incrível que pareça. Era fácil dar ordens e não precisar visitar pacientes, ele tinha parado de fazer isso há muitos anos, mudou esse hábito junto com o jaleco.

"House, eu estudei pra ser médica, não vou fazer o seu café."

Chase e Foreman já tinham ido, apenas Cameron continuava ali, tentando achar algum assunto para passar um tempo a mais com ele.

"Claro que você vai, você me ama."

Ele disse isso brincando, ainda não desconfiava fosse verdade.

Cameron não disse nada e foi fazer o que ele pediu, enquanto ele foi se sentar em sua sala e ligou a televisão.

"Pai?"

Melissa entrou na sala e foi abraçá-lo.

"Mel? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Ele a abraçou sorrindo e Cameron observou pelo vidro da outra sala o quanto ele mudava quando estava perto dela.

"A mamãe marcou a cesárea pra hoje a tarde, você não se lembra?"

"Não. Isso é problema do Jack e não meu."

Melissa revirou os olhos.

"Ele está enlouquecendo, parece uma boneca."

House riu de um jeito irônico.

"Você não devia falar assim do pai dos seus irmãos."

"Ele não é o pai dos meus irmãos. E dou graças a Deus, senão as crianças seriam idiotas e boazinhas demais."

"Não comemore antes do tempo, sua mãe pode ter escolhido esperma pior."

"Nem tente piorar a situação."

Ela deu risada e beijou sua bochecha antes de sair.

"Diga à ela que eu desejo que as crianças nasçam mentalmente saudáveis."

Melissa parou na porta e suspirou.

"Eu vou dizer que você mandou os parabéns."

Horas depois, House passou pelo quarto 402 e a observou pelo vidro.

O quarto estava cheio de flores e lembrancinhas do nascimento de John e Caroline Adams. Cuddy estava com eles no colo, um de cada lado e Jack os fotografava com uma felicidade que doía os olhos.

Cuddy estava encantadora, igualmente radiante à vez em que segurou Melissa em seus braços quando ela nasceu.

House se perdeu naquela cena e deixou uma lágrima cair de seu olho.

Lisa House, Melissa House, há 17 anos atrás ele tinha começado uma família e nunca sentiu tanto amor quanto sentiu naquele dia.

Melissa abriu a porta do quarto e se deparou com ele, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Eles são lindos e puxaram a mamãe."

House saiu de suas lembranças e encarou os olhos de Melissa um pouco desconcertado.

"Que bom."

Ele fez um carinho no rosto dela e foi embora, sem que Cuddy pudesse vê-lo.

* * *

><p><strong>2011<strong>

And I soaked in your love

And love is right in my path, in my grasp

And me and you belong

**E eu estou encharcada em seu amor**

**E o amor estava bem no meu caminho, em meu alcance**

**E eu e você nos pertencemos**

I wanna run smash into you

**Eu quero correr e me atirar em você**

"John, Carol, vamos jantar, já passou da hora."

_Ears closed_

_What I hear no one else has to know_

_'Cause I know that what we have_

_Is worth first place and gold_

_**Ouvidos fechados**_

_**O que eu ouço ninguém precisa saber**_

_**Pois eu sei que o que nós temos**_

_**Merece primeiro lugar e vale ouro**_

"Pai? Acorda. Eu fiz um chá pra você."

_And I soaked in your love_

_And love is right in my path, in my grasp_

_And me and you belong_

"Mamãe, quando o papai volta?"

"Ele vai voltar só semana que vem, Carol."

_Head down_

_As I watch my feet take turns_

_Hitting the ground_

_I should_

_I'm in love and I'm racing the earth_

**Cabeça baixa**

**Enquanto eu vejo meus pés**

**tocarem o chão**

**Eu deveria**

**Eu me encontro apaixonado correndo pelo mundo**

"Vamos doutor House, eu vou te levar pro quarto. Amanhã você vai acordar e vai estar tudo bem."

"Obrigado, Mel."

And I soaked in your love

And love is right in my path, in my grasp

And me and you belong


	8. Segunda Chance

**Em algum lugar no sul da Austrália…**

"Não!"

"O que foi, doutor House? Você não gostou do que viu?"

"É claro que não!"

Ele se levantou e passou a mão em sua perna direita pra ter a certeza de que ela ainda estava lá.

"Eu nunca aceitaria uma troca dessas."

"E por que não? Vocês foram felizes, muito felizes."

"Sim, nós fomos, mas qual o sentido em mudar a minha vida se eu não vou terminar com ela?"

"Você teve a chance de ter uma vida feliz. Estragar sua vida com a felicidade em suas mãos já não é problema meu."

"Eu não quero isso. Ver a Cuddy casada, com filhos e ter minha perna amputada certamente não é melhor que a bosta de vida que eu tenho agora."

"Bom, já que você não gostou da mudança, temo que eu tenha que retirar um pouquinho do seu dom."

"O quê? O combinado não era esse."

"Você não pode testar esses momentos sem me dar nada em troca, se no final você não escolher nenhum deles, eu sairei perdendo, não?"

"Você não pode fazer isso, você disse que seria uma troca apenas quando eu mudasse a minha vida."

"Eu disse, mas você é muito perigoso, doutor House. Eu estou começando a achar que você vai estragar novamente todas as possibilidades que eu te der."

"Eu não vou. Me dê a próxima pílula."

Morpheus entregou à ele.

"Preste bastante atenção dessa vez, eu já retirei uma parte de seu dom, posso retirar mais."

House se sentiu um pouco tonto quando ele disse isso, mas tentou pensar em algum momento onde ele poderia fazer a coisa certa e sua vida não teria tantas consequências com a mudança.

* * *

><p>"<em>Já imaginou que não é no meu apartamento que você gostaria de estar entrando agora?"<em>

"_Você está falando da Cuddy?"_

"_Ela é meio doida, mas é linda, inteligente, divertida..."_

"_Eu vim aqui porque há um mosquito assassino no meu apartamento."_

"_House, não tem nenhum mosquito. Tudo isso é sobre a Cuddy, você foi mordido na noite que a beijou, a coceira aumenta quando pensa nela, você precisa resolver isso."_

"_Ela é minha chefe."_

"_Você não tem medo disso, tem medo dela ser a pessoa certa pra você, tem medo de se arriscar."_

"_Eu não estou racionalizando, eu só estou melhor sozinho."_

"_Vá pra casa. Ou melhor, vá até a casa da Cuddy e a convide pra sair, como gente normal faz."_

House estava em casa, pensando sobre a conversa que teve com Wilson na noite anterior.

Ele estava certo, não era a picada de mosquito que o incomodava, era alguma coisa nova. Alguma coisa diferente estava acontecendo dentro dele desde a noite em que ele a beijou, era um sentimento estranho e vivo, que causava batimentos agitados e frio na barriga.

Depois de tanto anos isso de repente parecia tão claro, ele estava, ou talvez sempre fora apaixonado por ela e nunca percebeu.

O incômodo ia continuar se ele não fizesse alguma coisa.

House pegou rapidamente as chaves da moto e foi até a casa dela, disposto a por um fim nessa agitação.

Cuddy tomava um chá quando ouviu sua campainha tocar, ela estava um pouco distraída aquele dia, na verdade ela andava meio aérea desde o dia em que House a beijou, despertando sentimentos que ela imaginou que já tivessem desaparecido.

Ela se levantou e foi até a porta.

"House?"

"Eu posso entrar?"

"Claro."

Ela abriu passagem para que ele entrasse e estranhou seu jeito calmo, ele geralmente aparecia em sua casa nervoso ou agitado, querendo uma assinatura para algum procedimento complicado. Normalmente eram casos de vida ou morte.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Você... Você está bem?"

"Estou. Estou melhor. Como você disse, não há só um bebê no oceano."

House acenou a cabeça meio tímido e Cuddy não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo.

"Alguma coisa especial te trouxe até aqui hoje?"

"Você... Quer dar uma volta, passear um pouco?"

"Com você?"

Era óbvio que era com ele, mas ela ficou tão nervosa que quase não acreditou que ele a estivesse chamando pra sair.

"Sim. Você quer?"

Ela pensou por alguns minutos para dar a resposta que sempre esteve pronta em seus lábios.

"Claro."

Com certeza ela sairia com ele.

"Você espera eu me trocar? É rápido."

"Espero, pode ir."

House se sentou no sofá e esperou que ela se arrumasse, pensando em onde poderia levá-la.

Meia hora depois ela estava pronta, linda, ele quase se perdeu enquanto a via descendo a escada.

"Você está linda."

Ela sorriu tímida e ainda mais encantadora.

"Obrigada. Já sabe onde vamos?"

Ele tinha acabado de decidir.

"Pensei em cinema e jantar. Você gosta de comida japonesa?"

"Gosto sim, pra mim está ótimo."

House piscou pra ela e foi em direção à porta, se lembrando de que tinha ido lá de moto.

"Algum problema em nós irmos na minha moto?"

Ela não queria deixá-lo chateado, mas odiava andar de moto, o vento era gelado e estragava o cabelo, além de ser desconfortável.

"Eu...Preferia ir de carro. Você sabe.."

"Não tem problema."

Ele respondeu antes que ela pudesse se desculpar.

"Então vamos."

Ela pegou a chave do carro e ele a seguiu.

"Cinema antes?"

"Sim. Acho que as próximas sessões começam daqui a pouco."

House e Cuddy chegaram no cinema um pouco antes das 21h e foram imediatamente ver quais filmes estavam em cartaz.

"Batman - O cavaleiro das trevas?"

"Oh, não. Eu ainda não estou pronta pra ver um filme do Heath Ledger, eu adorava ele."

"Indiana Jones?"

"Eu vi semana passada, odiei. O Spielberg decidiu enfiar ETs nesse filme também, ficou chato demais."

"Speed Racer?"

"Eu tenho trauma do desenho."

"Ok, vou deixar você decidir, então."

House falou brincando mas ela percebeu que estava exigente demais.

"Eu estou muito chata?"

"Não, imagina, você quase nunca é chata."

Cuddy sorriu e olhou para os próximos filmes enquanto ele a avisava dos filmes que não assistiria de jeito nenhum.

"Desde que não seja Sex and the City, nem as Crônicas de Nárnia, eu assisto qualquer coisa."

Ela terminou de ver a lista e percebeu que tirando esses só sobrava mais um.

"Que ótimo, porque só tem Madagascar 2."

"Então vamos ver Madagascar, eu adorei o primeiro. Qual era o nome daquele bichinho que dançava 'I like to move it'?"

"Rei Julian?"

"Exatamente. Ele era demais."

Cuddy deu uma pequena risada, ela não imaginava que House ainda gostasse de desenhos, mesmo ele tendo um gosto peculiar pra programas e filmes.

"E também tem aquela sessão especial.."

Ela o puxou para uma lista de filmes especiais que estavam passando aquele mês.

"Especial Romance de todos os tempos."

Ele leu.

"Você está brincando comigo?"

"Vamos ver quais são os filmes."

House deu um longo suspiro e começou a ler.

"Uma linda mulher, O casamento do meu melhor amigo, Um amor pra recordar, Don Juan, Dança Comigo, Dirty Dancing, Ghost..."

Ele se virou pra ela com um enorme sorriso irônico.

"Nem por um decreto eu vou assistir Ghost."

Cuddy deu risada, seria divertido vê-lo assistir Ghost.

"Mas hoje é quarta-feira, o filme é..."

Ela procurou o filme do dia e encontrou uma sessão que começaria nos próximos 20 minutos.

"A casa do lago."

House olhou pra ela com cara de enjoado e ela sorriu.

"Você já viu esse filme?"

"Não e você?"

"Não, mas deve ser meloso demais."

"Parece bonitinho. Aqui tem a sinopse."

Ela pegou um panfleto e começou a ler em voz alta, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Tudo bem. É melhor eu não saber a sinopse, senão eu desisto e te enfio no Madagascar."

Ele deu uma leve risada.

"Ta bom, vamos pra fila."

Cuddy achou fofo ele aceitar, não era qualquer homem que aceitaria assistir esse tipo de filme, ele estava sendo gentil, ou tentando ser. Era bom, era um sinal de que ele estava fazendo algo por ela.

Ela se aproximou dele tentando animá-lo.

"Tem a Sandra Bulock."

House olhou pra ela com um sorriso sexy.

"Agora eu estou começando a gostar. Sandra Bullock é hot."

"Tem o Keanu Reeves também."

Ela sorriu e viu a expressão dele cair.

"É.. não se pode ter tudo."

Eles compraram os ingressos e foram para a fila da pipoca, em pouco tempo já estavam acomodados na sala, que tinha poucos casais.

"Eu acho que ele morre no final."

"Fica quieto, House."

"Quem viagem de história é essa? Eles estão trocando cartas em épocas diferentes?"

"Eles moram na mesma casa em épocas diferentes, ué."

"Mas isso não é possível."

"É claro que não, isso é um filme."

"Que história complicada."

Cuddy revirou os olhos e tirou o refrigerante das mãos dele.

"Ela está lá em 14 de abril de 2006 e ele em 14 de abril de 2004?"

"Uau, você é um gênio."

"Mas cadê ela em 2004?"

"Ainda não tinha ido morar lá."

"E ele em 2006?"

"Não sei, House. Eu ainda não vi o filme."

"Você moraria em uma casa de vidro assim?"

"House! Será que você pode me deixar ver o filme?"

Ele ficou quieto por alguns momentos e sorriu, ele estava adorando atrapalhar ela.

Cuddy não sabia, mas ele já tinha visto esse filme e entendeu perfeitamente a história.

"Acho que ela é meio parecida com você, médica, solitária, acredita em coisas mágicas.."

"Eu não acredito em coisas mágicas e ela só acreditou nisso porque se apaixonou por ele."

"Como ela pode se apaixonar por alguém que nem conhece?"

"Ele também se apaixonou por ela, eles estão se conhecendo."

_One man I can never meet. Him, I would like to give my whole heart to._

"Relacionamentos à distância não dão certo."

"Claro que dão."

Cuddy suspirava e House revirava os olhos, os personagens eram apaixonados demais e ele era um homem perfeito demais.

"Ele é uma propaganda enganosa."

Quanto mais Cuddy se derretia, mais House resmungava.

"Duvido que alguém faria uma coisa assim na vida real."

Assim que Cuddy percebeu que ele a estava provocando de propósito, começou a medir forças com ele para irritá-lo também.

_I saw her. I kissed her. I love her._

"Olha como ele é lindo."

_Let me let you go._

"Ta vendo? Ela é bem mais esperta."

Os dois se provocaram até o filme acabar e Cuddy saiu de lá com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Gostou?"

"Eu amei, obrigada por assistir comigo."

Ela ficou com seu emocional abalado depois do filme, era complicado demais e mesmo assim era amor demais, seus sentimentos estavam cada vez mais bagunçados.

House e Cuddy tiveram um jantar incrível, por um momento ela se esqueceu de todos os seus problemas, estar com ele estava recarregando suas energias, ele era interessante e divertido e ela não queria que a noite acabasse cedo.

Eles saíram do restaurante e foram pra casa dela, onde ele tinha deixado estacionada sua moto.

"Você quer entrar e tomar alguma coisa antes de ir embora? Está frio…"

"Quero."

A resposta foi simples e objetiva, ele realmente queria ficar um tempo a mais com ela, na verdade, todo o tempo que passava com ela era precioso, mas só agora ele tinha percebido isso.

Assim que entraram, foram direto pra cozinha, onde ela ia preparar um chocolate quente.

"Você gostou do passeio?"

Ele tentou quebrar o clima, os dois estavam sozinhos na casa dela e alguma energia os aproximava, mas ele tinha que se manter firme, pelo menos por enquanto, não queria estragar nada que pudesse vir a acontecer.

"Foi ótimo, fazia tempo que eu não saía pra me divertir ou via um filme bonito."

"Eu gostei também."

Ele sorriu e Cuddy lhe entregou uma xícara com o chocolate quente.

"Espero que você goste, eu não sou muito boa na cozinha."

Ele tomou e a elogiou, sem saber como continuar a conversa, sua mente estava indo para outras direções e ele não sabia o que fazer.

"Eu..É melhor eu ir."

House estava tão nervoso que não sabia exatamente como lidar com aquele sentimento, ela estava tão perto que ele só conseguiu pensar em fugir.

"Não, fica. Eu queria que você ficasse comigo essa noite."

A proposta de Cuddy o deixou assustado, ele não imaginava que ela estivesse tão certa do que queria, mas era algo que ele queria também, igualmente forte, ela só foi mais corajosa pra dizer isso à ele.

Os dois se aproximaram lentamente, com um pouco de receio, fazendo uma dança de 'beija ou não beija' durante longos e torturantes minutos, mas eles já estavam perto demais pra voltar atrás.

O jogo de resistência acabou assim que ele tocou sua cintura, ela envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e eles deram um beijo doce, cheio de sentimento.

_You've got magic inside your finger tips_

_Its leaking out all over my skin_

_Everytime that I get close to you_

_Your makin me weak with the way you_

_Look through those eyes_

Ela o guiou até seu quarto e eles nem pensaram nas consequências que isso poderia trazer, só queriam curtir o momento, o resto resolveriam no dia seguinte.

House entrou em êxtase ao vê-la nua, ele quase não conseguia acreditar que isso fosse verdade. Cuddy se sentia da mesma forma, ele nunca soube, mas ela sempre sonhou em fazer amor com ele de novo, em liberar todo o tesão que sentia quando ele se aproximava dela com cantadas sexuais e provocações, se ele fizesse idéia do quanto ela era atraída por ele, teria colocado ela na parede há muito tempo.

Seus corpos estavam fervendo de tanto calor e vontade, era uma reação do corpo todo, cérebro, mente, coração, a sintonia era tanta que eles chegaram juntos a um orgasmo.

_And all I see is your face_

_All I need is your touch_

_Wake me up with your lips_

_Come at me from up above_

_Yeaaaa, oh I need you_

Ouvir Cuddy gemer seu nome e vê-la se contorcer em seu corpo dispersou todas as dores que ele sentia.

Naquele momento ele era um homem normal, fazendo sexo com a mulher por quem estava apaixonado, sem medo de ser ferido ou de estragar tudo.

Eles se encararam e sorriram, sem dizer uma palavra, tudo estava implícito no olhar apaixonado que um direcionava ao outro.

_**Você tem mágica na ponta dos dedos, isso está vazando por toda a minha pele.**_

_**Toda vez que eu me aproximo de você, você me torna frágil com a maneira em que olha dentro desses olhos.**_

_**Tudo o que eu vejo é o seu rosto, tudo o que eu preciso é o seu toque.**_

_**Acorde-me com os seus lábios.**_


	9. Romance

House e Cuddy acordaram abraçados e com a estranha sensação do dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois sabia como começar o assunto, então ele tentou.

"Você quer conversar?"

Ela olhou para ele e se sentou, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama e enrolando o lençol em seu corpo.

"Quero."

Cuddy disse baixinho e entrelaçou suas mãos, esperando que ele começasse a falar. House respirou fundo e pensou em como ser gentil e compreensivo.

"Eu não quero que você pense que isso é uma brincadeira. Nosso jogo terminou há muito tempo, eu estou realmente gostando de você."

"Eu também gosto de você, mas é complicado.."

Cuddy tinha acabado de cortar suas esperanças sem querer, House abaixou seus olhos e ficou com uma carinha um pouco chateada.

"Eu sei.."

Assim que ela percebeu o que tinha feito, tentou consertar, a intenção não era dizer não à ele, muito pelo contrário.

"Mas.. Eu estou disposta a correr o risco, eu acho que vale a pena."

Ela fez um carinho em seu rosto e o levantou para que ele encarasse os olhos dela e visse o quanto ela estava sendo sincera.

House a encarou por alguns minutos e deu um meio sorriso.

"Você acha que vale a pena?"

Ela fechou seus olhos e suspirou, sem tirar as mãos do rosto dele.

"Você acha?"

Quando os olhos azuis o encararam novamente, ele teve certeza de que tudo valeria a pena se pudesse tê-los olhando para ele todos os dias.

"Eu acho."

Ele a puxou pra perto e lhe deu um beijo delicado.

"Eu só queria que nós mantivéssemos isso entre a gente, pelo menos por enquanto. Não quero que você se sinta pressionada a assumir um relacionamento agora, ainda mais comigo."

Cuddy estranhou seu jeito maduro de ver o relacionamento.

"Você tem certeza?"

Ele estava certo em ir devagar, só assim conseguiriam aproveitar o começo do relacionamento sem ninguém atrapalhar, era um grande passo, eles tinham que aproveitar cada pedacinho disso.

"Tenho."

Ele acariciou seus cabelos e a abraçou forte, deixando-a totalmente segura em seus braços.

"Então está tudo bem, eu confio em você."

Os dois ficaram na cama por um tempo com beijos e carinhos intermináveis de começo de namoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Um mês depois<strong>

A lua de mel entre House e Cuddy ainda não tinha acabado, eles estavam cada dia mais apaixonados e o humor de House mudou da água para o vinho. As pessoas estranhavam esse novo comportamento, mas ninguém ousava perguntar pra ele o que estava acontecendo.

Apenas Wilson sabia desse romance e estava tão feliz quanto eles, ele sempre achou que os dois formavam um belo casal.

House sempre inventava desculpas para aparecer de surpresa no escritório de Cuddy, ela adorava e fingia estar surpresa em todas as vezes, mesmo sabendo que ele não passava muito tempo sem aparecer por lá.

O único problema era que nesse dia, ela estava com outras coisas em sua cabeça.

"House."

Ela se levantou assim que ele entrou em seu escritório.

"Eu tenho uma novidade pra você."

E cortou todo o clima daquela chegada inesperada.

"Eu pensei que você fosse me beijar."

Ela passou reto por ele e fechou a porta.

"Você não vai acreditar..."

House ficou chateado por ela estar mais interessada em alguma coisa que não fosse ele, mas decidiu esperar para ver o que ela dizia. Ele a obedeceu e se sentou, como quase sempre fazia quando estava curioso para saber alguma coisa.

"Eu consegui um bebê."

"O quê?"

Ele havia pensado que ela tivesse desistido de ter um filho, pelo menos agora que eles estavam começando um relacionamento.

"Eu consegui. A assistente social me ligou hoje de manhã, nós já começamos o processo de adoção, é uma menininha."

House perdeu a fala por alguns minutos, olhando pra ela com os olhos arregalados e a deixando assustada.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, eu estou feliz por você."

Cuddy sorriu, aquele dia ela estava mais radiante do que jamais esteve.

"Você quer ir comigo buscá-la?"

"Não.. Eu não posso. Mas nós nos vemos à noite."

Ele deu um desculpa e foi embora, dando um selinho nela antes de sair.

Cuddy estava tão feliz que nem percebeu que House começou a se distanciar nos dias que se seguiram.

Ele achava que ela devia passar um tempo sozinha para se conectar com a filha, ela trabalhava tanto que o pouco tempo de lazer que tinha estava passando com ele, mas agora outra pessoa necessitava de sua atenção.

House também não queria entrar no meio disso tudo, era uma relação familiar demais e ele não se sentia pronto. No fundo de seu coração ele queria começar uma família com Cuddy, mas tinha medo de estragar tudo e magoá-lá.

Ele estava sentindo um pouco de ciúme de Rachel e da relação de amor explícito entre as duas, querendo que Cuddy também cuidasse dele. Era um pensamento um pouco egoísta, mas o último mês tinha sido repleto de paixão e ele tinha aberto seu coração pra ela, que agora parecia não se importar tanto com isso.

Ser mãe sempre foi o maior sonho de Cuddy, ela se sentia encantada com tudo aquilo, mas não estava totalmente feliz. Faltava alguma coisa para sua felicidade estar completa e ela sabia o que era, porém, tinha medo de que House não quisesse se comprometer e se afastasse. Eles estavam se encontrando menos e nenhum dos dois havia dito nada sobre isso, driblando o problema o máximo que conseguiam.

Assustava pensar que uma hora o relacionamento passaria para uma outra fase e que para essa fase era necessário comprometimento. Cuddy tinha medo que ele não quisesse nada sério e ele tinha medo de não conseguir ter nada sério.

Ela se distraia de seus medos cuidando de sua filha e ele tentava não pensar sobre isso aumentando o Vicodin, já que sua perna sempre o lembrava dessa dor.

"Tem uma mulher na porta da sua sala."

Ele entrou no escritório dela e a agarrou antes que ela pudesse responder.

"Bom Dia."

Ela fez um carinho no rosto dele e o puxou para mais um beijo.

"Bom Dia."

Assim que House se sentou ela começou a falar sobre sua nova assistente.

"O nome dela é Lilian, ela veio de Ohio."

"E pra que uma assistente? Você nunca teve uma."

Cuddy estava relutante em contratar uma assistente, mas agora que tinha um bebê, estava precisando de ajuda.

"É por causa da Rachel, eu deixo ela em casa com a babá, mas se acontecer alguma coisa eu tenho que ir correndo pra lá, então pensei em alguém pra me ajudar aqui."

"Hum, a Rachel.."

Era sempre a Rachel.

"Você não está com ciúmes da minha filha, está? Porque seria ridículo.."

"Eu não estou com ciúmes, só queria que você não se esquecesse de mim."

Cuddy achou lindo o jeito que ele estava falando, parecia uma criança pedindo carinho.

"Oun Meu Deus, eu não vou me esquecer de você."

Ela se levantou e foi até ele, sentando-se em seu colo.

"Quer dormir em casa hoje? Eu posso fazer um jantar pra você."

House pegou seu celular e começou a mexer em alguma coisa, deixando Cuddy curiosa.

"Eu acho que vou precisar olhar a minha agenda."

Ela deu uma gargalhada e segurou em seu pescoço, enquanto ele soltava o celular e a prendia pela nuca em um beijo quente e demorado que foi atrapalhado pela chegada de Lílian.

"Oh, me desculpe."

Cuddy soltou House sorrindo e o apresentou à ela.

"Lílian, esse é o doutor Gregory House."

"House, essa é Lílian Reed, minha nova assistente."

Eles se cumprimentaram e ela o olhou com um estranho brilho no olhar.

"É um prazer, ouvi muito sobre você."

Ele olhou para Cuddy, achando estranho que ela já o conhecesse.

"Eu achava que hoje era seu primeiro dia aqui."

"É sim, eu ouvi sobre você em outro hospital que eu trabalhei."

"Hum.. Espero que tenham falado bem."

"Muito bem, não se preocupe."

Lílian se virou para Cuddy e lhe entregou alguns papéis.

"É sobre a reunião de hoje à tarde."

"Ah, claro."

Cuddy se sentou em sua cadeira e pediu que ela o acompanhasse.

"Eu preciso que você me ajude em algumas coisas aqui, mas antes de tudo, isso que você viu entre House e eu, fica só entre nós, ok?"

"Pode deixar, doutora. Guardarei o segredo de vocês."

As duas continuaram a conversar e House percebeu que Cuddy estava ocupada demais para lhe dar atenção naquele momento, então decidiu ir embora.

"Nos vemos à noite."

Ele disse já próximo à porta e piscou pra ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso.


	10. Save Tonight

As coisas entre eles não melhoram na semana seguinte, não era só House que estava sentindo ciúme, os problemas de Cuddy começaram a surgir quando Lílian se mostrou interessada demais em House.

"Ela está dando em cima de você e você deixa, é ridículo isso."

"Ela não está dando em cima de mim, ela só me dá atenção."

House sabia que ela estava querendo algo a mais com ele, mas gostava dessa atenção repentina, já que Cuddy o havia deixado em segundo plano.

Era por uma boa causa, ele sabia, mas mesmo assim o interesse de Lílian acariciava seu ego.

"Você fala como se eu tivesse ignorando você, eu tenho uma filha de três meses que precisa da minha atenção."

"Eu sei, eu não estou reclamando disso."

Ele estava, morria de medo de assumir uma coisa que parecia tão infantil, mas temia perder Cuddy cada vez mais. Agora era a filha, depois era o trabalho, ele já estava desarmado demais pra lidar com os sentimentos por ela, tinha que fechar seu coração de novo antes que ela o machucasse.

"House.."

Ela disse com uma voz compreensiva que o fragilizava ainda mais.

"Nós precisamos conversar direito, sozinhos."

Ele concordou com ela e saiu da sala chateado pela briga ao mesmo tempo em que Lílian entrou e lhe deu um enorme sorriso, deixando Cuddy totalmente incomodada.

House ficou até mais tarde no hospital, seu paciente estava em um estado delicado e ele quis monitorar de perto, apenas com Chase e Thirteen.

Ele se sentou em sua cadeira, fechou os olhos e começou a pensar, o corredor já estava escuro e a maioria dos médicos já tinha ido embora.

Wilson entrou em sua sala e viu que seus pensamentos estavam longe.

"Algum problema?"

House abriu os olhos e foi sincero com ele.

"Cuddy.."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei, acho que estou dependente demais e eu não gosto de me sentir assim."

Wilson entendeu o que ele dizia porque já tinha percebido o quanto ele estava se doando àquele relacionamento.

"House, insegurança é normal, principalmente agora que ela tem uma filha, mas ela gosta de você de verdade, dá pra ver isso de longe."

"Eu sei.."

Ele sorriu e trouxe ela para seus pensamentos.

"Mas talvez agora não seja a hora certa de ficarmos juntos."

"Você vai se acovardar por causa de uma criança?"

"Eu não vou desistir, eu só vou deixar ela um pouco livre."

"Você fala como se fosse um fardo pra ela."

"Eu não sei, eu realmente não sei. Eu sou impulsivo e vivo fazendo coisas erradas e ela tem uma criança pra cuidar, o mínimo que eu posso fazer é deixá-la aproveitar isso por um tempo."

"E quanto seria esse tempo?"

Wilson achou aquela atitude exagerada demais, mas vindo de House, o máximo de tempo que ele poderia ficar sem perturbar Cuddy era uma semana.

"Um ano."

"Um ano? Como assim?"

Ele não ia conseguir se segurar por um ano convivendo com ela todos os dias.

"Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego na Califórnia. É um emprego provisório, em um novo hospital, eu irei apenas treinar uma equipe e volto logo."

Wilson ficou surpreso.

"Você está falando sério? Desde quando soube disso?"

"Eu recebi uma ligação hoje à tarde."

"Você vai realmente aceitar?"

House respirou fundo.

"Vou."

Algumas horas antes daquela conversa, um antigo reitor de House havia ligado para ele e feito a proposta. House devia muito à esse homem e não podia recusar o convite, por mais que tivesse vontade de ficar. Seria bom de qualquer forma, Cuddy teria mais tempo para Rachel e quando ele voltasse talvez retomassem o relacionamento.

"A Cuddy já sabe?"

Wilson estava mais sério do que o normal.

"Não. Vou conversar com ela hoje à noite."

Ele tentou sorrir e bateu nas costas de House.

"Espero que tudo fique bem."

Wilson saiu de sua sala e encontrou Lílian no corredor.

"O doutor House está na sala dele?"

"Sim."

Ele se arrependeu da resposta minutos depois de ter dito, sabia que Cuddy estava incomodada com o assédio de Lílian e não devia ajudá-la a se aproximar de House.

"Doutor House?"

Ela se aproximou e se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado dele.

"Algum problema?"

"Não eu.. Estava indo embora, pensei em passar aqui pra ver se você precisava de alguma coisa."

Ele sorriu tímido e um pouco sem graça, à alguns dias ele gostaria desse tratamento, mas hoje estava chateado demais para se importar com isso.

"Não precisa, você não é minha empregada."

"Mas se eu puder ajudar..."

"Lílian.."

House segurou nas mãos dela tentando ser o mais educado possível.

"Você é assistente da doutora Cuddy, tem que se preocupar única e exclusivamente com ela e o que ela te pedir."

"Eu sei mas..."

"Mas nada."

Ela corou e ele sorriu, vendo que ela estava tímida por ter se preocupado com ele.

"House?"

Cuddy o chamou da porta, fazendo com que ele soltasse as mãos de Lílian como se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

"Boa Noite noite doutor House."

Lílian se levantou e passou por Cuddy.

"Boa Noite, Cuddy."

Cuddy deu um meio sorriso à ela e entrou na sala de House um pouco alterada.

"Não sabia que você era carinhoso com as pessoas."

"Ela está gostando de mim, não tenho culpa, não posso tratar ela mal."

"Verdade? Porque eu achei que você tratasse mal todas as pessoas que gostavam de você. Experiência própria."

Ela disse isso com um pesar na voz que o deixou magoado.

"Me desculpa."

Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer, baixando seus olhos e fazendo ela se acalmar um pouco.

"Não tem problema."

Cuddy se sentou e segurou em sua mão.

"Eu vim aqui pra gente ter a nossa conversa."

"Eu sei..Mas eu preferia que isso acontecesse em casa. Pode ser?"

"House, a Rachel.."

"É um assunto sério, Cuddy. Eu preciso conversar com você hoje."

Ela ouviu a urgência na voz dele e ficou um pouco assustada.

"Tudo bem, eu vou..Vou ligar pra minha babá."

Ela sorriu tentando animá-lo e ele deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Obrigado."

Tempos depois eles foram juntos para a casa de House, aquela noite não seria fácil pra nenhum deles.

House fechou as cortinas e pediu que ela se sentasse, ele não sabia como começar a dizer tudo aquilo à ela, mas sabia que tinha que ser rápido, quanto mais rápido, menos doloroso seria.

"Você está me assutando."

Ele a entregou uma taça de vinho e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

_Go on and close the curtains_

_'cause all we need is candlelight_

_You and me ... and the bottle of wine_

_And hold you tonigh_

**Vá em frente e feche as cortinas**

**Porque tudo que precisamos são as luzes das velas**

**Você, eu e uma garrafa de vinho**

**E te abraçar essa noite**

"Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego, na verdade é mais uma ajuda."

"Você vai sair do hospital?"

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender, dificilmente alguém ofereceria um emprego à ele, pelo menos alguém que o conhecesse.

"É um pedido de um antigo amigo…"

"Eu não sabia que você tinha amigos."

Ela falou em um tom sarcástico e um pouco irritado. House era o melhor médico de seu hospital e ela tinha medo de perdê-lo pra qualquer outro.

"Pois é…"

Ele falou um pouco sentido com a agressividade dela.

"E qual é o hospital? Nós não temos muitos hospitais aqui em Nova Jersey.."

Ela ainda não tinha entendido a gravidade de tudo aquilo.

"O hospital fica em Los Angeles."

A irritação deu lugar a uma dor bem fraquinha que começou a crescer em seu coração, fazendo seus olhos se enxerem de lágrimas. Se ela não estava pronta para perder seu melhor médico, ela não conseguia nem imaginar como seria perder o homem por quem estava apaixonada.

"E você aceitou?"

Ele se aproximou dela tentando segurar suas mãos, mas ela o desviou.

"Eu preciso."

"Por quê? Nós.. Nós nem tivemos tempo de fazer nosso relacionamento dar certo."

"Mas eu vou voltar, isso é só… Um tempo."

"Eu não acredito nessa história de tempo."

Ele deu um longo suspirou e acariciou o rosto dela, sem que ela se afastasse dessa vez.

"Você precisa de um tempo sozinha com a Rachel e eu preciso.."

"Isso é sobre a Rachel, então?"

"Não.."

Em parte realmente não era, mas ele sabia que o relacionamento iria afundar se eles tentassem algo agora.

_Well we know I'm going away_

_And how i wish - I wish it weren't so_

_So take this wine and drink with me_

_Let's delay our misery_

_**Bom, nós sabemos que eu estou indo embora**_

_**Como eu desejaria...desejaria que não fosse assim**_

_**Então pegue este vinho, e beba comigo**_

_**Vamos atrasar a nossa desgraça**_

"Então é sobre o quê? Você percebeu que não gosta de mim?"

"É claro que eu gosto de você, eu sempre gostei, você sabe."

Cuddy sorriu meio sem jeito, ela sabia que ele gostava dela, mas essa atitude era corvarde demais.

"Bom, então eu espero que dê tudo certo pra você."

Ela se levantou, querendo fugir dali imediatamente, antes que ele pudesse ver lágrimas caírem de seus olhos.

"Não, espera."

Ela estava indo para a porta quando ele segurou seu braço.

Save tonight and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone

**Salve esta noite e lute contra o amanhecer**

**O amanhã vem - amanhã eu estarei indo**

"Fica mais um pouco."

Ele olhou no fundo de seus olhos já molhados por lágrima e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Cuddy sabia que não era certo se entregar assim depois dele ter lhe dado um fora, mas ela não conseguia resistir, nunca soube como fazer isso com ele.

There's a log on the fire

And it burns like me for you

Tomorrow comes with one desire

To take me away

**Tem lenha na lareira**

**Que queima como eu por você**

**O amanhã vem com um desejo**

**De me levar daqui**

House aumentou a intensidade do beijo enquanto o corpo de Cuddy ficava cada vez mais quente, ele a segurou pelo pescoço e começou a tirar sua roupa, querendo aproveitar ao máximo, poderia ser a última noite deles juntos.

Cuddy se deixou levar pelos carinhos de House e o ajudou a tirar a camisa dele, enquanto ele a deitava no chão da sala. A energia e o calor que um passava para o outro mantinha a excitacão forte, os beijos eram repletos de desejo e as investidas de House faziam os corpos de ambos tremerem e se arrepiarem.

O ritmo era lento e gostoso, aumentando conforme as respirações aceleravam.

Cuddy não queria que ele se afastasse dela, muito menos literalmente. Ela agarrou seus cabelos e abriu seus olhos azuis, cheios de desejo e medo, dizendo a ele sem palavras que ela queria que ele ficasse.

House sabia o que ela queria dizer, mas não podia. Ele fechou seus olhos e a beijou com intensidade, aumentando os movimentos como se pedisse desculpas por estar indo embora.

Ela estava completamente presa à ele, arranhando suas costas e se perdendo em seu desejo.

It ain't easy to say good bye

Darling please - don't start to cry

'cause girl you know I've got to go

And lord i wish it wasn't so

Não é fácil dizer adeus

**Querida, não comece a chorar**

**Porque garota você sabe que eu tenho que ir**

**Senhor como eu gostaria que não fosse assim**

House mordeu seu pescoço de leve e a penetrou mais fundo fazendo ela gemer e chegar a um orgasmo que ela não queria que acontecesse tão cedo.

Eles fizeram amor de uma forma intensa, mas ela queria que fosse mais demorado, não queria se soltar dele, não queria que ele fosse embora.

Cuddy o apertou contra si, enquanto ele ainda a penetrava.

"Nós só estamos juntos à dois meses."

Ela sussurrou com pequenas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, mas ele não ouviu, ele estava envolvido demais no orgasmo que ela tinha acabado de lhe proporcionar e fechou seus ouvidos para o mundo externo.

Save tonight and fight the break of dawn

Come tomorrow - tomorrow I'll be gone

Quando ele olhou em seus olhos, viu que ela estava chorando. Ele se deitou ao lado dela no tapete da sala e a abraçou forte, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos até ela adormecer em seus braços.


	11. Surprise Surprise

**Um ano depois..**

"House?"

Wilson arregalou os olhos assustado, House não havia avisado que estava voltando pra Nova Jersey.

"Surpresa!"

House adentrou o escritório dele se divertindo com sua expressão, ele sabia que seria bem mais divertido chegar sem avisar.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

Wilson ainda estava nervoso em vê-lo ali.

"Eu voltei. Eu disse que voltaria em um ano."

"Eu sei, mas.. Você podia ter me avisado."

House riu para ele.

"E qual seria a graça?"

Wilson respirou fundo.

"Nenhuma, não é? Me matar do coração é mais engraçado."

"Com certeza é. Você iria se divertir muito se visse a sua cara."

Wilson revirou os olhos.

"Você não vai se sentar?"

"Não agora. Eu volto em dez minutos, antes preciso passar na Cuddy pra ver a cara dela."

Wilson ficou agitado de repente, mas House não percebeu.

"House…É melhor você não ir.."

"Eu já volto."

Ele cortou Wilson e seguiu para a sala dela, queria fazer a mesma surpresa.

"Olá, Lílian."

Ele passou por Lílian fazendo o coração dela acelerar, ela era outra pessoa que estava surpresa ao vê-lo ali, depois de tanto tempo. A falta de House só fez sua paixão platônica aumentar e ele estar de volta a deixava sem reação.

"Olá, doutor House, quanto tempo."

"Eu estou entrando."

Ele a avisou e abriu a porta da sala da Cuddy, sem que Lílian pudesse avisá-lo que ela estava acompanhada.

"Cuddy?"

Os olhos de House perderam o brilho repentino e seu coração começou a bater mais forte. Um nervosimos tomou conta de seu corpo e ele se sentiu decepcionado ao ver aquela cena.

Era tarde demais para reconquistá-la.

"Eu não sabia que vocês estavam juntos."

Cuddy olhou para Lucas e eles ficaram desconcertados ao verem House chegar.

* * *

><p>"Lucas, você pode nos dar licença? Eu preciso conversar com o House."<p>

"Claro, meu amor."

Ele deu um selinho em Cuddy e saiu sem olhar para os olhos de House.

"Eu imaginei que fosse te fazer uma surpresa, mas quem está surpreendido sou eu."

"Você não quer se sentar?"

"Claro, meu amor."

House falou irônico, imitando o jeito com que Lucas tinha falado com ela.

Vê-la com ele foi um choque, ele imaginava que ela pudesse estar em algum relacionamento, mas nunca com uma das poucas pessoas que ele considerava amigo.

"Como você está?"

Ela tentou iniciar uma conversa naturalmente, por mais que ainda estivesse magoada por ele tê-la deixado.

"Estou bem, mas vejo que não tanto quanto você."

"House.."

"Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?"

Cuddy respirou fundo, ele estava agressivo demais para tentarem ser amigos. A machucada foi ela e não ele, ele não devia agir assim.

"Não sei, uns 6 meses."

"Hum, você não perdeu tempo."

O jeito que ele falou isso fez com que o sangue dela fervesse, ela tentou ser adulta o suficiente, mas ele sabia como irritá-la, sempre tirando o corpo fora e culpando outra pessoa por seus erros.

Ela aumentou o tom de voz, assuntando-o com essa mudança drástica e repentina.

"Você me deixou com menos de três meses de relacionamento, não venha me falar de tempo."

"Um coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

Ele tentou se justificar e ela deu uma risada irônica.

"Claro que não. Eu devia ficar sozinha, esperando por você."

"Não foi isso que eu falei."

Ele respondia calmo demais e isso a tirava cada vez mais do eixo.

"Eu precisava de alguém pra cuidar de mim e ser um pai pra minha filha."

"É essa a questão agora? Você nunca pediu que eu fosse um pai pra sua filha."

"Porque você nunca quis."

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos, mostrando uma profunda decepção.

"Não ponha palavras na minha boca."

Ele se levantou e foi até a porta, se sentindo ofendido e a deixando ainda mais nervosa.

"Você vai fugir de novo, não é? Você não aguenta ouvir verdade nenhuma."

Cuddy não deixava que suas lágrimas caíssem, estava tentando ser o mais forte que conseguia, até ele ir embora e ela poder desabar sozinha.

House a olhou nos olhos e suspirou.

"Eu pensei que você fosse diferente."

Ele saiu e bateu a porta.

"E eu achava que você não fosse covarde."

Ela gritou e ele e Lílian ouviram do lado de fora.

"Você está bem, doutor House?"

Ela se levantou e se aproximou dele que a afastou.

"Estou bem, eu vou pra casa descansar um pouco."

Lílian deu meia volta e foi até a sala de Cuddy, que estava ainda um pouco descontrolada.

"_Maldito."_

"Doutora Cuddy? Você precisa de alguma coisa?"

"Não. Obrigada."

"_Ele pensou o quê? Que eu fosse esperar a vontade dele pra voltar? Que era só chegar perto de mim que eu caía de quatro por ele de novo? Que filho da puta, egocêntrico.."_

Cuddy falava consigo mesmo e Lílian insistiu um pouco, percebendo que ela não estava bem.

"Você tem certeza?"

"Tenho."

Ela falou tão alto que quase gritou, deixando Lílian assustada. Ela nunca teve uma reação assim, sempre foi tão doce e paciente.

"Tudo bem. Com licença."

Quando ela foi embora, Cuddy se sentiu um pouco culpada por ter descontado sua raiva nela, mas sabia que Lílian não estava interessada se ela realmente estava bem, seu interesse sempre foi em House.

House chegou em casa horas depois, levemente bêbado. Ele tinha uma boa resitência à álcool, mas tinha realmente exagerado. Sua perna doía mais do que nunca e ele tentou se anestesiar, misturando Vicodin e Whisky, mas não adiantou muito, a cura pra isso era justamente a mulher por quem ele estava mantendo uma mágoa enorme a partir de agora.

Ele sabia que foi o único responsável por tê-la perdido, mas era mais fácil culpar ela ou Lucas do que encarar seu erro e frustração por não ter conseguido encarar os problemas há um ano atrás.

Fugir era fácil, era tirar o problema de seus olhos e fingir que estava tudo bem, difícil era ser homem e resistir ao medo do lado dela, vivendo um dia de cada vez, respeitando o tempo de Cuddy com sua filha e segurando seus impulsos infantis.

Ele foi até sua banheira e a encheu, se preparando para mergulhar em uma água morna e fingir esquecer seus problemas, pelo menos por uma noite.

Já tinha passado da hora de Cuddy ir embora, mas ela ainda estava em seu escritório, perdida em pensamentos onde ela amava e odiava House ao mesmo tempo.

Wilson bateu na porta e se aproximou devagar, sorrindo delicadamente.

"Como foi?"

Ela saiu de seus pensamentos e encarou os olhos apreensivos dele.

"Do jeito House de ser."

Ele balançou a cabeça como se esperasse, porém não quisesse acreditar.

"Vocês estão bem? Digo, dá pra ter uma relação boa?"

"Nunca."

Ela deu um sorriso triste e continuou.

"Nós nunca seremos amigos, Wilson, tem sentimento demais envolvido."

"E você acha certo deixar esses sentimentos não resolvidos?"

"Esses sentimentos nunca vão se resolver. Eu estou bem com o Lucas, nós somos quase uma família, está tudo bem."

"Mas não tem amor."

"Isso não é tudo. O que nós temos é cumplicidade, eu nunca terei isso com o House."

Wilson fez um carinho em sua mão e eles ouviram uma batida na porta.

"Pode entrar."

Cuddy falou em um tom cansado, aquele dia a deixou totalmente sem forças.

"Eu estou indo embora, você precisa de mais alguma coisa?"

"Não Lílian, pode ir, está tudo bem."

Lílian deu um meio sorriso e foi embora, deixando Cuddy e Wilson sozinhos para continuarem a conversa.

"Eu acho que você deveria reconsiderar."

"Reconsiderar o quê? Você acha que eu devo jogar a minha vida pro alto e cair nos braços dele só porque ele voltou?"

"Eu acho que você deve seguir seu coração."

"Eu não posso fazer isso."

Cuddy falou com um olhar triste, House não merecia que ela jogasse tudo pro alto e fosse atrás dele.

"Ele é fraco, Cuddy. Nunca vai assumir isso, mas tudo o que ele quer é ser feliz com você. Tenho certeza que ele não ficará mais encanado com nada, a Rachel já está maior e ele vai entender que precisa crescer também."

"Eu não sei, Wilson... Eu não sei."

Tudo que seu coração dizia era pra ela sair correndo e ir atrás dele, mas seu cérebro a alertava dos problemas. Ele era um problema, estar com ele era um problema, ela precisava ter muita certeza antes de tomar qualquer atitude e deixar uma vida encaminhada para seguir um desejo.

House tinha adormecido quando escutou batidas na porta. Ele se levantou meio sem jeito, colocou o roupão e foi atender.

Seus olhos brilharam quando ele a viu.

"Eu vim ver se você está bem."

Ela deu seu sorriso mais encantador e de repente toda a raiva que ele estava sentindo dela desapareceu.

"Não fala nada."

Ela a puxou e impediu que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, calando a boca dela em um beijo lento e cheio de vontade.

Ela segurou em sua nuca e aumentou a intensidade do beijo, mordendo de leve seu lábio inferior e o empurrando para seu quarto.

Love is the answer at least for most of the questions in my heart

Why are we here? And where do we go? And how come it's so hard?

It's not always easy and sometimes life can be deceiving

I'll tell you one thing, it's always better when we're together

**O amor é a resposta ao menos para maioria das perguntas no meu coração**

**Por que estamos aqui? Aonde nós vamos? E por que é tão difícil?**

**Nem sempre é fácil e às vezes a vida pode ser decepcionante.**

**Vou te dizer uma coisa, é sempre melhor quando estamos juntos.**

Eles estavam envolvidos de um jeito tão quente que seus corpos já estavam prontos e excitados o suficiente. Estar perto dela era como fogo, e ele adorava se queimar.

Sentir o calor da pele dele aquecia seu coração, ela não conseguia ficar longe disso por muito tempo, era um sentimento tão forte que a fazia se sentir viva, mais viva do que jamais esteve, ela só sentia isso com ele.

House soltou o zíper da saia dela e retirou sua blusa, a deixando apenas de calcinha e sutiã, deitada em sua cama. Ele se aproximou beijando seu pescoço, enquanto pressionava seu corpo por cima do corpo dela.

Ela gemia baixinho e puxava seus cabelos, delicadamente, não deixando que os lábios dele saíssem de seu pescoço.

Yeah it's always better when we're together

Hum we're somewhere in between together

Well it's always better when we're together

**É sempre melhor quando nós estamos juntos**

**Nós estamos juntos em algum lugar**

**Bem, é sempre melhor quando estamos juntos**

"Me perdoa."

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e ela o empurrou, ficando por cima dele. House sorriu para ela e segurou em sua cintura, ajudando-a a tirar sua calcinha enquanto ela soltava seu roupão.

Ele fechou seus olhos e sentiu os lábios quentes em seu pescoço, descendo por seu peito, com ela segurando firme em seus braços.

"Você não faz idéia do que me faz sentir."

Ele disse à ela, ainda de olhos fechados e deixou que ela se encaixasse nele, fazendo-o soltar uma respiração pesada.

Ela fazia movimentos de vai em vem e ele observava sua expressão de desejo, ela ficava linda quando fechava os olhos e mordia seus lábios.

House a puxou para ele e a beijou calorosamente, passando as mãos por suas costas e descendo para suas pernas, sem deixar que ela mudasse o ritmo.

E assim, ela se movimentou até que ambos explodissem em êxtase, caindo ao lado dele e enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

"Eu te amo."

Ele disse à ela, enquanto a segurava perto de si.

I believe in memories they look so, so pretty when I sleep

And now when, when I wake up you look so pretty sleeping next to me

But there is not enough time

And there is no song I could sing

And there is no combination of words I could say

But I will still tell you one thing

We're better together

**Eu acredito em memórias, elas parecem tão bonitas quando eu durmo**

**E quando eu acordo você parece tão bonita dormindo perto de mim**

**Mas não há tempo o suficiente**

**E não há nenhuma música que eu poderia cantar**

**E não há uma combinação de palavras que eu poderia dizer**

**Mas eu ainda vou te falar uma coisa**

**Somos melhores juntos.**


	12. Decepção

Após terminar de conversar com Wilson, Cuddy ficou em seu escritório por mais de uma hora pensando se deveria ou não procurar House. Decidiu por fim que eles deveriam ter uma conversar séria, de adultos e só depois disso ela decidiria se iria seguir com ele ou se continuava sua vida com Lucas.

Pegou o casaco que estava em cima de seu sofá e o colocou por cima do vestido.

Algum tempo depois estava em frente sua casa, batendo na porta.

House fazia carinho em seus cabelos enquanto ela dormia, parecia um anjo, tão calma e serena. Ele sorria como um adolescente apaixonado e dava graças a Deus por tudo estar bem entre eles, o último ano que passou sem ela serviu para que ele tivesse a certeza de seus sentimentos. Era tudo muito forte.

Enquanto a osbervava dormir, ouviu baterem em sua porta, pela segunda vez aquela noite, mas agora já era tarde demais para alguém aparecer em sua casa.

Ele achou estranho, mas se levantou e pegou sua bengala, indo até a porta meio relutante.

"Hey.."

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito.

"Posso entrar?"

Ele olhou pra ela completamente desesperado.

"Cuddy? Mas..."

Ela percebeu o desespero em seus olhos e viu que ele vestia apenas um roupão.

"O que você fez?"

Ela entrou em sua casa empurrando-o pela porta.

"O que você fez?"

Ela aumentou seu tom de voz e foi até o quarto dele. House a seguiu o mais rápido que suas pernas deixaram.

Quando Cuddy a viu, ainda nua, não conseguiu conter seu choro.

"Eu estava enganada sobre você."

House olhou para sua cama e viu que tinha alucinado, aquela não era Cuddy.

"Lílian?"

Ele disse seu nome com o coração acelerado, enquanto Cuddy o encarou com ódio no olhar.

Lílian estava no fim de seu expediente quando decidiu que iria passar na casa de House para ver como ele estava. Ela procurou nos arquivos do hospital e encontrou seu endereço, deixando anotado em um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Passou pela sala de Cuddy para saber se ela não precisava de nada e viu que ela e Wilson pareciam preocupados. Com toda a certeza, House não estava bem.

Ela saiu do hospital e passou em um bar para tomar alguma coisa que lhe desse coragem suficiente para aparecer por lá sem ser convidada.

Ensaiou diversas formas de falar com ele e respirou fundo, batendo na porta.

"Eu vim ver se você está bem"

Foi a primeira coisa que lhe veio na cabeça, bem diferente de tudo que tinha preparado para dizer, mas, para a surpresa dela, House a puxou para dentro, envolvendo-a em um beijo apaixonante.

Lílian não entendeu nada do que estava acontecendo e ficou muda, se deixando levar por sua paixão avassaladora por House.

Ela o empurrou pcontra uma porta que parecia ser seu quarto e ele começou a tirar sua roupa, primeiro sua saia, depois sua blusa. House a olhava de um jeito diferente, como se pudesse enxergar por dentro de seus olhos castanhos.

"Você não faz ideia do que me faz sentir."

Lílian amoleceu com essa declaração, em meio à beijos ardentes e à mão pesada de House.

Ele sorria para ela de um jeito que só sorria para Cuddy e isso a fez entender que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo, ela só não sabia o quê.

"Eu te amo."

"_Eu te amo? House não era homem de falar esse tipo de coisa da boca pra fora. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ele não parecia bêbado e nem...drogado? Será que ele estava drogado?"_

Lílian sentiu seu corpo tremer de uma forma incrivelmente boa, ela nunca se sentiu tão bem com alguém.

House a soltou e ela o encheu de beijos, deitando ao seu lado enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos, fazendo com que ela pegasse no sono.

"Seu desgraçado."

Lílian acordou com os gritos de Cuddy e se cobriu imediatamente, olhando para House completamente desconcertada.

"E você..."

Cuddy apontou pra ela.

"Você é uma vadia. Uma vadia que eu coloquei dentro do meu hospital.."

"Cuddy, eu.."

Lílian não sabia como se defender, ela sempre soube que Cuddy e House tinham algum tipo de relacionamento, mas ela tinha se apaixonado por ele e não sabia lidar com isso.

"Ela não teve culpa."

House tentou ajudar, mas Cuddy não queria ouvi-lo.

"Claro, porque ela transou à força com você."

"Não foi isso que aconteceu, eu não transei com ela, eu.."

Cuddy deu uma gargalhada irônica.

"Ah não? Ela está nua na sua cama porque veio te visitar e sentiu muito calor?"

"Eu achei que fosse você."

Isso não fazia sentido pra ela.

"Você é doente."

"Foi uma alucinação. Por causa do vicodin, eu acho..."

"Nada do que você me disser vai mudar o que eu estou sentindo, House."

"Eu preciso que você confie em mim, não foi minha culpa, não foi culpa dela."

"É claro que foi sua culpa, você é um drogado sem coração. E em pensar que eu vim até aqui disposta a ter um relacionamento de verdade com você e terminar com o Lucas. Deus, como eu me enganei. Ainda bem que eu não conversei com ele antes."

"Você ia ficar comigo?"

Ele perguntou incrédulo, aquela era a maior declaração de amor que ela poderia fazer.

"Ia. Falou no tempo certo, agora eu não vou. Nunca. Nós não nascemos pra ficar juntos, House, você não merece nada mais que...Nada. Você não merece nada."

Ela o empurrou com força e saiu do quarto, fazendo-o desequilibrar.

"Eu odeio você."

Ela gritou já na porta, enquanto ele tentava correr atrás dela.

"Cuddy, por favor, não faz isso, eu estou doente."

"Você não é mais problema meu. Eu não posso trazer você pra minha vida, você faz tudo errado. Tudo errado, House. Você não sabe nem cuidar de você, como vai poder cuidar de mim e da minha filha?"

Ela o deixou sem resposta e entrou em seu carro, dando a partida e saindo correndo dali.

_**Houve um tempo em que eu pensei que você fazia tudo certo, sem mentiras, sem erros.**_

_**Garoto, eu deveria estar louca.**_

_**Quando penso na época em que eu quase te amei, você se mostrou um idiota e eu vi quem você era de verdade.**_

Cuddy chorava sem conseguir parar suas lágrimas, House conseguia ser mais que uma decepção. Quando ela pensava que ele estava pronto pra manter uma relação estável, ele exagerava nas drogas e fazia uma besteira. Não dava pra viver assim, ela não sabia mais o que esperar dele.

Desde o momento em que se viu apaixonado por Cuddy, House começou a sentir sua perna latejar ainda mais, ele não sabia exatamente o por quê, mas achava que a insegurança de seu sentimento estava fazendo tudo ficar mais dolorido. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o Vicodin, sem se dar conta disso.

Durante o tempo em que ficou na Califórnia, ele manteve suas doses, já altas e naquela noite ele exagerou na bebida, fazendo com que o excesso de remédio o fizesse alucinar com aquilo que ele mais queria.

House só se deu conta de que a realidade não era realidade quando Cuddy bateu em sua porta e ele encontrou Lílian em sua cama.

Após o escândalo de Cudd,y ela se trocou rapidamente e foi embora sem conseguir olhar nos olhos dele.

House ligou desesperado para Wilson e pediu que o ajudasse.

_**Graças a Deus que você estragou tudo**_

_**Graças a Deus eu me esquivei da bala**_

_**Já superei você**_

_**Então amor, é melhor cair fora.**_

Cuddy não conseguia controlar o que estava sentindo naquele momento, era uma explosão de dezenas de sentimentos, todos relacionados à House.

Por um lado ela se sentia livre, definitivamente, iria seguir sua vida sem medo de ter feito a coisa errada. Por outro a dor de perdê-lo a deixava arrasada, mas a culpa não era dela e isso a deixava impotente diante dessa relação.

Amar alguém como House era difícil, amá-lo por mais de vinte anos era mais difícil ainda.

_I wanted you bad_

_I'm so through with it_

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_You turned out to be the best thing I never had_

_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had_

_**Eu te queria tanto**_

_**Estava tão certa disso**_

_**Porque honestamente, você acabou por ser a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive**_

_**Você acabou por ser a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive**_

_**E eu sou vou ser sempre a melhor coisa que você nunca teve**_

Ela respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar.

House foi uma das melhores coisas que surgiram em sua vida e mesmo tentando de todas as formas, ela jamais o teve e jamais o teria.

_I bet it sucks to be you right now_

_**Aposto que é uma droga ser você agora**_

Assim que Wilson chegou em sua casa, House o contou sobre o que tinha acontecido e ele prometeu ajudá-lo.

Em uma semana ele seguia para uma clínica psiquiátrica em Mayfield, deixando para trás tudo aquilo que amou.

_**Eu sei que você me quer de volta. É hora de enfrentar o fato de que eu sou a única que foi embora.**_

_**Deus sabe que seria preciso outro lugar, outra época, outro mundo, outra vida.**_

_**Graças a Deus eu encontrei o bem indo embora.**_

Cuddy tentou se convencer de que sua vida era melhor assim. Ela seguiu em frente, mesmo deixando seu coração fora do corpo.

Lucas a pediu em casamento e ela não viu motivos para não aceitar.

Amor? O amor não fazia mais sentido.

_I used to want you so bad_

_I'm so through it that_

_Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had_

House saiu da clínica de reabilitação quatro meses depois e se deparou com duas notícias desesperadoras: Cuddy tinha se casado com Lucas e Lílian estava esperando um filho seu.

_**Você acabou por ser a melhor coisa que eu nunca tive**_

_**E eu vou ser sempre a melhor coisa que você nunca teve**_


	13. Pílula Três

"De jeito nenhum."

House falou tão alto que Morpheus se sentiu intimidado com essa reação.

"Novamente a culpa foi sua e de mais ninguém."

"Eu sei, mas prefiro ter minha perna amputada a ver a Cuddy com o Lucas."

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva quando ele aumentou seu tom de voz.

"Eu quero minha próxima chance."

"Você sabe que terei que mexer no seu dom."

House estava febril, mas mesmo assim queria testar sua última chance imediatamente.

"Faça o que tiver que fazer e me dê a pílula."

"Com certeza eu farei. Mas cuidado, essa é sua última chance."

"Eu sei."

House gritou irritado e pegou sua pílula quase desmaiando.

Ele já havia tentado mudar o começo de suas vidas, mas as consequências foram grandes demais, então tentou mudar o meio, mas eles ainda não estavam preparados para um relacionamento.

Agora, sua última tentativa só poderia ser o final.

Se ele não tivesse voltado às drogas, Cuddy não teria motivos para terminar com ele.

Ele teria apenas que ser forte o suficiente para encarar seus medos e apoiá-la sem fatores externos.

_Mas será que eles continuariam felizes e apaixonados? Será que o único problema daquela noite foi o Vicodin?_

House tomou a última pílula e rezou para não estragar tudo de novo.

* * *

><p><em>Ela tem chorado durante à noite, mas aos poucos vai passando, eu conto uma história, faço um chocolate quente, nós assistimos aquele desenho de pirata que você não gostava e ela adormece. Não é fácil, mas eu estou tentando ser o melhor pai do mundo. Sentimos sua falta. Eu queria que você estivesse aqui.<em>

House respirou fundo e tomou um calmante para tentar dormir, sua dor aumentava a cada dia e ele não sabia como reagir sem o Vicodin.

Se não fosse sua promessa à ela, ele provavelmente já teria se drogado.

_Eu devia ter estado aqui, me desculpa._

_Eu sabia que você viria_

Wilson chegou pontualmente às 6 da manhã. House já estava acordado ou talvez nem tivesse dormido, pegou sua bengala e segurou Rachel no colo.

"Você está pronto?"

Wilson segurou firme em seu braço.

"Eu nunca vou estar pronto."

Wilson tinha um peso em seu coração e lágrimas nos olhos, mas nada se comparava a dor que House estava sentindo, ele tinha envelhecido dez anos naquele mês.

"Eu entendo."

Ele pegou Rachel dos braços de House e seguiram juntos para o carro.

_**O sol está brilhando, vamos, seja feliz!**_

Após vinte minutos, chegaram em um lugar lindo, cheio de flores e com uma vista encantadora.

_**O senhor está esperando para pegar sua mão. Diga aleluia, vamos, seja feliz. Estamos indo para a Terra Prometida.**_

_Cuddy acordou com House segurando sua mão. Ela sorriu, mas ele não sorriu de volta._

"_Está tudo bem com você?"_

_Ele abaixou os olhos e se virou, não queria que ela o visse chorando. Doía ver o quanto ela se preocupava com ele, antes dela mesma._

"_Não, não está."_

_Ele respondeu sem encarar seus olhos, sabia que aquela notícia seria a pior de sua vida._

_**Estamos atravessando o rio, lave seus pecados na maré, é tudo tão tranquilo do outro lado.**_

"Cuddy gostava dessa vista, ela dizia que se sentia bem aqui quando vinha visitar seu pai."

"Eles estão juntos agora, ela deve estar bem. Tudo vai ficar bem por aqui."

House não se sentia melhor com nada do que Wilson lhe dizia e ele sabia disso, mas mesmo assim tentava mostrar ao amigo que sempre estaria ali para quando ele precisar.

_**Esqueça seus problemas, vamos, seja feliz!**_

"_6 meses?"_

"_O câncer fez metástase no pulmão."_

_**Esteja pronta para o dia do julgamento**_

"House?"

Rachel segurava um pequeno buquê de girasol e caminhava ao lado dele querendo segurar sua mão. Ele a apertou firme, e olhou bem fundo em seus pequenos olhos azuis.

"Você sabe que eu vou sempre estar do seu lado, não sabe?"

Ela sorriu e o abraçou.

"Eu sei."

Tudo o que ele mais queria ela vê-la mais uma vez, forte e saudável como sempre foi.

Ele queria poder abraçá-la com força, sem medo de machucar, queria fazer amor de um jeito selvagem e puxar seus cabelos sem precisar tomar cuidado com eles.

Ele queria dizer eu te amo durante todas as horas e todos os minutos de um dia, mas não poderia se queixar, seus últimos meses foram repletos de amor e carinho e ele demonstrou de todas as formas que jamais se esqueceria dela.

Seu amor por Cuddy foi transferido para Rachel e ele estava tentando ser um pai de verdade.

Naquela manhã ele se sentou na grama e fechou os olhos, lembrando dos últimos e melhores meses de sua vida com Cuddy.


	14. Grécia

"Está tudo pronto?"

Ele gritou do jardim, enquanto colocava as malas no carro.

"Quase, só falta guardar os remédios na bolsa"

"Então é melhor você se apressar porque já estamos atrasados."

"Eu estou indo, meu amor."

Do lado de fora da casa, Arlene estava sentada no banco de trás do carro com Rachel no colo, ela tinha sido convocada por Cuddy a ir nessa viagem para ajudar a cuidar de Rachel. De qualquer forma, ela queria passar o máximo de tempo possível com Cuddy, depois de algumas semanas ela finalmente tinha aceitado o que estava prestes a acontecer.

Cuddy estava aparentemente bem e visivelmente feliz, ela impedia qualquer pessoa perto dela de sofrer, queria aproveitar seus últimos meses com muita paz e alegria.

House estava psicologicamente abalado e tinha seu coração em pedaços, mas se mantinha forte para fazê-la feliz. Dessa vez não iria estragar de jeito nenhum o pouco de tempo que teriam juntos.

Eles combinaram de visitar três países que Cuddy sempre sonhou em conhecer, ela dividiu sua escolhas entre os sonhos de criança, adolescente e adulta.

O primeiro país era seu sonho infantil, quando era apaixonada por história e mitologia.

* * *

><p><strong>Grécia<strong>

"Eu acho ótimo subir esses morros de bengala."

Cuddy olhou pra ele, revirou os olhos e sorriu, não tinha passado por sua cabeça o quanto seria difícil para House fazer essa viagem.

"Eu tinha pensado em ir para Machu Picchu, você teve sorte, não reclame."

Ele sorriu para ela e a abraçou.

"Eu jamais vou reclamar de estar perto de você. Se você quiser ir ao monte Everest, nós vamos."

House estava romântico e delicado, quase como uma nova pessoa, fazendo de tudo para Cuddy sorrir e tentando não pensar em coisas ruins ou negativas, isso viria depois. Prometeu para si mesmo que eles seriam felizes sem medo e que, a partir daquele momento, ele daria o mundo à ela se ela assim quisesse.

"Quer dar um passeio de barco? Eu juro pra você que não aguento mais andar."

House parecia estar realmente cansado, mas a maior parte disso era cena, eles nem haviam andado tanto assim.

Cuddy achava graça nisso e ficava feliz por estar se sentindo bem, fisicamente ela não parecia nem um pouco doente.

"Eu aceito só porque você foi sincero."

Ela puxou seu rosto e deu uma mordida sensual em sua bochecha, apostando que ele não estaria cansado para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse andar pelas ruínas de Atenas.

"Se você quiser, também podemos voltar pro quarto."

Ela riu e encarou seus olhos com um sorriso lindo. House era realmente previsível para ela.

"Vamos andar de barco."

Cuddy deu um pequeno beliscão em seu braço e entrelaçou suas mãos, levando-o para a praia.

Eles pegaram um pequeno e aconchegante barco. Como House sabia velejar, dispensaram o comandante e foram até uma ilha próxima.

Era fim de tarde e a luz estava linda, iluminando vários casais apaixonados que estavam ali.

House ajudou Cuddy a descer e prendeu o barco em um pequeno cais. Eles combinaram de passar a noite na ilha e ela ligou para sua mãe para saber se estava tudo bem com ela e Rachel.

"Que bom que vocês estão se divertindo, amanhã cedo estaremos de volta e almoçamos juntos. Tudo bem. Sim. Também amo vocês. Manda um beijo pra ela. Tá bom, vou falar. Te amo. Tchau."

Cuddy desligou o celular e se sentou ao lado de House que olhava o mar e parecia estar preso em seus pensamentos.

"Tudo bem?"

Ela se envolveu em seus braços e ele beijou seus cabelos.

"Sim, só estava pensando."

"Pensando no quê?"

Ela percebeu que seu semblante era triste, mas ele não quis chateá-la.

"Em nada demais, não se preocupe com isso. Como elas estão?"

"Bem. Minha mãe pediu pra você tomar cuidado com as pedras, ouviu falar que essa ilha é perigosa."

Ela riu e ele olhou dentro dos olhos dela com um brilho no olhar.

"Eu amo o seu sorriso. Já te disse isso?"

"Praticamente todos os dias."

Ela aproximou seu rosto e deram um beijinho de esquimó, House adorava quando ela fazia isso.

"É melhor a gente ir, quero te levar pra jantar ainda."

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

"Como você quiser, capitão."

Os dois seguiram para um pequeno e único hotel, tomaram banho e se trocaram, Cuddy colocou um vestido branco e delicado e conseguiu ficar ainda mais linda.

Momentos depois estavam em um restaurante rústico, com música ao vivo e muitas pessoas alegres.

"Eu gosto de ambientes assim, sabia? Com pessoas felizes e animadas."

"Eu sei disso, por isso estranho você ter se apaixonado por mim."

"Pára de ser bobo."

Cuddy deu um tapa no braço dele e o levou até uma mesa que ficava do lado de fora.

"Eu acho que nós podemos beber alguma coisa."

"Eu acho que você está tomando remédio."

Cuddy deu um longo suspiro.

"Uma noite só não vai ter problema."

"A inconsequente é você agora?"

House falou sério, mas em um tom delicado, ele se preocupava demais com ela e não queria que ela se sentisse mal ou tivesse alguma reação ao misturar remédio com álcool.

"House…"

Cuddy o repreendeu em um tom fraco e quase doloroso, fazendo com que ele se arrependesse de ter mencionado a medicação.

"… Eu tento ser forte e pensar em coisas boas, mas não é fácil passar por isso.."

Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

"… Às vezes eu penso que não vou resistir e ficar depressiva, mas eu tento ficar bem, por você, pela Rachel, pela mamãe…"

House fechou os olhos e deixou que pequenas lágrimas caíssem. Ele odiava vê-la frágil desse jeito.

"… Vamos apenas curtir esses meses e esquecer os problemas. Os remédios só vão amenizar a doença e hoje eu não preciso deles."

Ele respirou fundo e se desculpou.

"Eu não queria te deixar chateada."

"Não tem problema, eu estou bem, nós estamos bem. Vamos apenas aproveitar."

Ela fez um carinho em seu rosto e ele beijou sua mão, sentindo toda energia que ela transmitia à ele. Esse pequeno toque sempre carregava seu sistema e o deixava forte para seguir ao lado dela.

"Vai beber muito ou vai beber pouco?"

"Muito."

Ela sorriu e ele pediu a primeira garrafa de vinho.

"Eu só não quero que você fique muito, muito bêbada porque ainda quero fazer amor com você."

Cuddy, que já estava animada demais, apenas ria.

"Eu vou ficar bêbada o suficiente."

If I was young, I'd flee this town

I'd bury my dreams underground

**Se eu fosse jovem, eu fugiria desta cidade**

**Enterraria meus sonhos debaixo da terra.**

Cuddy corria pela praia segurando uma garrafa aberta e House tentava alcançá-la.

"Você não me pega."

Ela mostrou a língua pra ele e molhou seus pés no mar.

"Vai pensando que não."

House estava um pouco menos bêbado e tentava chegar perto dela o mais rápido que suas pernas permitiam.

"Sua sorte é que eu estou meio tonta pra correr."

Ela deixou que ele se aproximasse e voltou a correr quando ele já estava bem perto.

As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight

**Assim como eu, nós bebemos até morrer, nós bebemos essa noite**

"É uma pena chegar aqui tão tarde."

Ela deixou a garrafa no chão e começou a brincar na areia, rodando e fazendo estrelas, como uma adolescente.

"Eu queria ter feito tanta coisa que nunca fiz."

House desistiu de correr atrás dela e se sentou, tantando recuperar o fôlego.

"Não pense no que você não fez, pense no que nós ainda vamos fazer."

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso para ela, mas ela correspondeu com um brilho enorme.

"Eu te amo."

Cuddy se aproximou dele e se sentou.

"Posso te contar uma coisa?"

"Claro."

House passou a mão em seu rosto e acariciou seus cabelos.

"Quando eu estou perto de você eu não tenho medo."

Far from home, elephant gun

Let's take them down one by one

We'll lay it down, it's not been found, it's not around

**Longe de casa, com armas de caça**

**Vamos abatê-los um por um**

**Nós vamos derrubá-los, eles não foram encontrados, eles não estão aqui.**

"É mesmo?"

"Uhum. É como se todos eles desaparecessem. Eu me sinto protegida."

House tinha um olhar completamente apaixonado.

"Você é a mulher da minha vida."

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a puxou, deixando seu corpo colado ao dela e lhe dando um beijo quente e forte.

Cuddy estava quase sem ar quando se soltou dele e começou a abrir sua camisa.

"Sabe uma coisa que eu ainda nunca fiz?"

"O quê?"

House mordeu seu lábio inferior e a ajudou a tirar sua camisa.

"Sexo na praia."

Ela sorriu pra ele e passou a língua por seus lábios, fazendo ele olhar para ela com um sorriso malicioso.

"Seu pedido é uma ordem."

House desabotoou seu vestido e a deixou apenas de calcinha, enquanto ela tentava arrancar sua calça.

A praia estava deserta e apenas a lua era testemunha daquele momento. Um lua cheia que iluminava todo o amor e carinho que nasciam naquele momento. Sempre que faziam amor seus sentimentos renasciam, eles contemplavam uma energia única.

House deitou Cuddy na areia e começou a beijar seu pescoço, mordendo de leve seu ombro e sorrindo ao vê-la estremecer. Suas mãos seguravam sua cabeça e cintura e seus beijos eram molhados.

Cuddy mantinha seus olhos fechados, completamente entregue ao seus carinhos. Suas mãos eram, ao mesmo tempo, firmes e delicadas e ele sabia como usar o toque certo na hora certa.

House a penetrou devagar sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto. Ele adorava quando ela mordia seu lábio e tentava diminuir a intensidade de sua respiração. No começo era sempre assim, até ela perder o controle e ofegar em seu ouvido.

Seus movimentos eram lentos e contínuos, segurando o prazer o máximo que conseguia.

Cuddy segurava firme em seus cabelos, beijando-o profundamente e deixando seus corpos cada vez mais colados.

Lentamente, House aumentou a velocidade e sentiu que Cuddy estava cada vez mais excitada, prendendo-o com força entre suas pernas.

Ela gemia seu nome e pedia por mais. House a deixava sempre fora de si, fazer amor com ele era romântico e enlouquecedor, sexy e delicado, machucava e dava prazer. Ele conseguia mexer com todos os seus sentidos e ainda tinha seu coração.

Cuddy começou a respirar forte, quase sem ar, arranhando as costas dele e gemendo de prazer quando chegou ao orgasmo.

House sorriu para ela enquanto mantinha seu ritmo, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás quando chegou sua vez de enlouquecer.

Beijos, abraços e corpos suados, nenhum dos dois podia lamentar, a vida era bela e eternal durante esses momentos.


	15. Itália

**Itália**

"Eu não sei porque você gosta disso, é uma história muito trágica."

"Mas é a história de amor mais bonita que eu já vi."

Cuddy puxava House pelas mãos enquanto passeavam pela Casa de Julieta, em Verona.

"Por que as mulheres gostam tanto de drama, hein?"

Ele apertou a bochecha de Cuddy e lhe deu um beijo carinhoso.

"Porque o amor é proporcional ao drama. Você não sabia?"

Ela piscou pra ele e o levou até uma das paredes da casa.

"Todos os apaixonados que vêm até Verona deixam seu nome aqui."

"E você obviamente quer escrever o nosso?"

House sorriu para ela e retirou uma caneta do bolso, deixando-a sem reação.

"Eu tinha pensado em te fazer uma surpresa."

Cuddy olhou para ele encantada e passou as mãos em seu rosto.

"Por que você demorou tanto pra se tornar assim? Eu queria muito esse House há anos atrás."

Ela pegou a caneta das mãos dele e escreveu Lisa e Greg na parede.

"Bom, você sabe, se eu fosse sempre assim, perderia o meu charme."

Ela devolveu a caneta à ele e House desenhou um coração em volta dos nomes.

"Mas quando estamos só eu e você, você e eu, não preciso manter minha reputação."

House segurou em seu pescoço e a puxou para um beijo apaixonado, o clima era perfeito e todos os casais que ali estavam exalam amor e carinho.

Eles passearam de mãos dadas e tomaram sorvete antes de voltarem para o hotel.

Fazia dois meses que tinham voltado da Grécia e Cuddy já não tinha mais a mesma energia. Eles haviam passado por Nova Jersey para Wilson medicá-la e ver como sua doença estava reagindo, e então decidiram interromper a quimioterapia, deixando-a um pouco mais corada e fazendo com que seus cabelos tivessem força para crescer. Cuddy não havia perdido muito, mas se sentia mal quando House passava as mãos por eles e alguns fios caíam.

House nunca ligou pra isso, ele sempre olhava para ela e via a Cuddy linda e cheia de energia por quem ele era loucamente apaixonado.

"Nós temos que descansar, amanhã saímos cedo."

House apertou o botão do elevador e sorriu para ela. No dia seguinte seguiriam para Veneza, a cidade mais romântica de todas.

Cuddy havia escolhido viajar para a Itália para aproveitar esse clima de romance. Tudo era lindo e apaixonante.

Eles chegaram ao sétimo andar e Cuddy foi para o quarto de Arlene, onde Rachel dormia tranquilamente.

"Ela acabou de adormecer."

Cuddy fez um carinho em seu rosto e deu um pequeno beijo em sua testa.

"Brincaram bastante?"

Arlene sorriu e deu um longo suspiro.

"Muito, ela não parou de correr um minuto. E o passeio de vocês?"

Cuddy se sentou no sofá ao lado dela.

"Foi ótimo, almoçamos uma massa incrível e fomos visitar a Casa di Giulietta. É lindo, você devia ter ido com a gente."

"De jeito nenhum. Eu não seria capaz de estragar esse romance. Não vemos House assim todos os dias, não é?"

Cuddy deu uma pequena risada.

"Eu falei isso hoje mesmo pra ele."

Arlene segurou em suas mãos e lhe beijou.

"Preparada para a viagem mais romântica de todas?"

Cuddy suspirou.

"Muito. Espero que o humor do House continue assim."

Arlene olhou para Cuddy e cruzou os dedos, torcendo para que aquele final de semana fosse perfeito para os dois.

House entrou no quarto segurando uma toalha.

"Seu banho está pronto, madame. Receio dizer, mas temos que voltar para o nosso quarto."

Ele esticou as mãos e a ajudou a levantar.

"Eu volto logo."

Cuddy sorriu para Arlene e seguiu de mãos dadas com House.

Veneza era bem mais linda de perto, estar lá era quase como um sonho.

"Quando eu era adolescente sonhava em me casar aqui."

"Sério?"

House solhava para Cuddy como um adolescente apaixonado, ele poderia se casar com ela nesse minuto.

"Uhum. Eu tinha um namorado e nós sempre pensávamos nisso."

"Namorado, é? E o que aconteceu com ele?"

House fingiu estar enciumado e fez Cuddy sorrir.

"Bom, depois de cinco anos de namoro eu entrei na faculdade e meio que me apaixonei por um lunático."

"É mesmo?"

Ele agora sorria, se sentindo o homem mais sortudo do mundo por ter uma mulher como Cuddy apaixonada por ele.

"Sim. Foi instantâneo, sabia? Atração à primeira vista."

"Atração recíproca."

"Atração recíproca e amor complicado."

Ela se envolveu nos braços dele e fechou os olhos, queria aproveitar aquele momento com todos os sentidos.

"Amor complicado que deu certo."

Cuddy abriu os olhos que já brilhavam em lágrimas.

"Eterno enquanto durou."

House passou a mão em seu rosto e as secou antes que pudessem cair.

"Shhh. Não fala isso, hoje o dia é de amor, daqueles que duram para sempre."

House segurou suas mãos e a levou para andar de gôndola. Eles passearam entre diversos casais apaixonados que tinham a vida inteira pela frente. House os observava curioso, tentando imaginar quais casais dariam certo.

Naquele momento, não conseguiu encontrar nenhum casal que estivesse tão em sintonia quanto os dois, parecia que o momento havia sido escrito pra eles, como se fosse uma história de amor Shakespeariana.

"Obrigada por estar aqui comigo."

Cuddy estava encostada no peito dele, completamente maravilhada pela vista, ela podia fechar os olhos e sentir todo o amor existia naquele momento.

"Eu acho que sou eu quem deveria te agradecer."

House se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos dela, era engraçado ver o quão próximos eles haviam ficado nesses ultimos meses. Ele nunca havia sentido nada igual, o sentimento por Cuddy cresceu de uma forma avassaladora desde o momento em que ele abriu seu coração. Se ele soubesse que se sentiria assim, teria feito isso anos antes, sem medo de ser ferido ou magoado.

Ele deveria ter aproveitado muito mais dela.

"Agradecer por quê?"

Cuddy acariciou seus lábios e o beijou apaixonadamente, quase deixando-o desnorteado.

"Agradecer por ter me tornado uma pessoa melhor."

Ele a beijou de volta com a mesma paixão.

"Eu mudei, estava preso em uma escuridão desesperadora e você iluminou meus dias. Pode acreditar que você conseguiu o impossível. Me fez acreditar em coisas que eu não me importava..."

Backbeat, the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

A**ndam dizendo por aí**

**Que o fogo no seu coração apagou**

**Tenho certeza que você já ouviu tudo isso antes**

**Mas você nunca tinha uma dúvida**

**Não acredito que ninguém**

**Sinta o mesmo que eu sinto por você agora.**

"E eu quero te agradecer por não ter desistido de mim. Nunca, em nenhuma ocasião…"

And all the roads we have to walk are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would like to say to you

But I don't know how

**E todas as estradas que temos que percorrer são tortuosas**

**E todas as luzes que nos levam até lá nos cegam**

**Existem muitas coisas que eu gostaria de te dizer**

**Mas não sei como.**

"Eu não me importo se nós temos dois meses, um ano ou uma vida toda, eu vou vou continuar te amando por todos os dias…"

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one that saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

**Porque talvez**

**Você vai ser aquela que me salva**

**E no final de tudo**

**Você é minha protetora**

"Porque eu simplesmente não sei mais como é viver sem amar você."

Ele a abraçou com um sorriso nos lábios, mas não era um sorriso triste. Ele sabia agora qual era o sentido de sua vida, ele podia ser um bastardo miserável e aleijado, mas o jeito com que Cuddy olhava pra ele o fazia sentir que seu destino era viver para faze-la feliz.

De certo, ele demorou muito para entender isso, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. Ela sempre esteve ali por ele, mantendo uma linha tênue entre amor e ódio, mas forte o suficiente pra nunca ser quebrada.

O amor de repente havia invadido seu coração e ele seria uma pessoa melhor até o dia em que ela não estivesse mais ao seu lado.


	16. França

**França**

"Nós devíamos ter feito essa viagem há um ano atrás."

Cuddy revirou os olhos e o abraçou.

"Mas nós estamos fazendo agora e é isso que importa."

Eles haviam chegado ao Monte Saint-Michel e estavam maravilhados com aquela vista. Cuddy estava fraca e havia emagrecido muito, mas mesmo assim estava contente em finalmente poder fazer essa viagem, ela não precisava de mais nada, todas as pessoas que amava estava com ela.

"Essa semana vai ser a melhor da sua vida, pode escrever o que eu estou te dizendo."

House sorriu e passou a mão em seu ombro, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não machucá-la, era devastador ver uma mulher tão forte se tornar tão frágil.

Cuddy sabia que não iria resistir por muito tempo, mas alguma coisa dentro dela a mantinha firme, fazendo com que seus olhos tivessem um brilho adolescente e cheio de vida.

"Eu só consigo pensar no quanto somos pequenos diante do mundo."

Ela observava aquela fortaleza de 900 anos e inspirava devagar todo o ar puro que chegava até ela.

Um momento lindo e ao mesmo tempor triste. Cuddy estava feliz e agradecia a Deus por todo os momentos que havia vivido até ali, mas sentia uma dor tão profunda em ter que deixar todas as pessoas e coisas que amava tão cedo.

House percebeu que ela havia mudando o semblante e tentou distraí-la, fazendo com que um lindo sorriso surgisse em seu rosto.

Eles passearam por ruas medievais e tiraram muitas fotos, Rachel estava adorando a viagem e vivia no colo de House, eles haviam se tornado muito próximos nesses últimos meses.

"Prontos pra voltarmos pro hotel? Eu queria descansar um pouco."

Cuddy deu um beijo na bochecha de Rachel e pediu à House para acompanhá-la até o quarto.

Ele a deixou dormindo e saiu para espairecer um pouco, como estava cedo, decidiu sair da ilha e visitar alguma cidade próxima.

Seu destino acabou por ser Rouen, conhecida como uma das mais atraentes cidades da França. Ele passeou por uma rua repleta de lojas, restaurantes e museus e acabou parando para observar um estúdio de tatuagem.

House sempre achou inútil e desnecessário, mas naquele momento fazer uma tatuagem pareceu uma ideia interessante.

Algumas horas depois Cuddy havia acordado e percebeu que ele não estava com ela.

"Você sabe onde o House foi?"

Ela perguntou à Arlene que estava sentada em uma poltrona vendo televisão.

"Ele só disse que voltava logo."

Ela ofereceu à Cuddy um chá e alguns bolinhos que tinha acabado de pedir e junto com Rachel ficaram a tarde toda comendo e conversando, uma tarde só de garotas.

Já era quase a hora do jantar quando House voltou, sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de fazer um diagnóstico. Ele deu um beijo delicado em Cuddy e a puxou até o quarto.

"Eu preciso falar com você."

Ela disse antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, mas ele a interrompeu.

"Antes eu tenho uma surpresa pra você."

Cuddy se deitou na cama e ele sentou perto dela, abrindo a camisa e mostrando a parte interna de seu braço.

"O que é isso?"

Ela se aproximou para olhar e passou sua mão delicadamente sobre a frase. O toque de Cuddy sempre passava uma energia inexplicável para House e mesmo depois de tanto tempo ele ainda não tinha se acostumado com isso.

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sentiu seu coração acelerar, trazendo aquelas sensações boas e mágicas que ele adorava sentir.

"Fiz pra você."

Ela sorriu encantada e leu em voz alta.

"Love Changes."

Ele segurou sua mão e lhe deu um pequeno beijo.

"É só uma outra forma de dizer Lisa Cuddy…"

House piscou para ela.

"São as suas iniciais."

Cuddy não havia percebido isso e ficou ainda mais maravilhada, ela estava tão apaixonada por ele que nem sabia dizer o quanto.

"Eu te amo."

Foi a forma que ela encontrou para agradecê-lo, envolvendo-o em um beijo calmo e cheio de sentimento.

"E o que você queria me dizer?"

Ele se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado.

"Você gosta da Rachel?"

House estranhou a pergunta.

"É claro que sim."

"Você gosta quanto?"

Cuddy estava com receio de fazer a pergunta então tentou ir devagar para ver como ele estava reagindo.

"Aonde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Eu..Bom, você sabe que eu tinha dado a guarda dela pra minha irmã.."

"E?"

Ela respirou fundo.

"Nesses meses eu vi o quanto Rachel se sente bem com você e pensei que talvez você quisesse ficar com ela."

Ela sorriu e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas.

House hesitou por um tempo, pensar em perder Cuddy era doloroso demais, mas ele amava Rachel e tê-la por perto era como se Cuddy sempre estivesse com ele.

"Eu quero."

Ele apenas disse, as palavras saíram de uma forma simples e fácil.

House a abraçou delicadamente e Cuddy pôde sentir seu coração batendo forte antes de se soltar para olhar mais uma vez em seus olhos.

"Não precisa dizer nada."

House sorriu e a impediu de falar qualquer coisa, nada precisava ser dito naquele momento.

And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

**E eu desistiria da eternidade para te tocar**

**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**

**Você é o mais próximo do paraíso que jamais estarei**

**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**

Ele a beijou com ternura, tocando-a lenta e delicadamente.

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

**E tudo que posso sentir é este momento**

**E tudo que posso respirar é a sua vida**

**E mais cedo ou mais tarde se acaba**

**Eu só não quero ficar sem você essa noite**

Cuddy sentiu seu coração acelerar ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo começou a se aquecer ao toque dele. A sensação de tê-lo com ela era indescritível.

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**

**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**

House sabia que essa seria a última vez que fariam amor, por isso fechou os olhos e sentiu. Eles, definitivamente, tinham nascidos para se pertencer.

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

**Quando tudo é feito para não durar**

**Eu só quero que você saiba quem sou eu.**

Cuddy o apertou forte e chorou baixinho, fazendo House se emocionar, ele nunca havia vivido algo assim em toda sua vida.

Tiveram uma noite mágica.

Infelizmente, semanas depois foram separados, mas ele sabia que Cuddy sempre estaria dentro dele.

"House?"

Wilson colocou a mão em seu ombro tentando reconfortá-lo.

"Você quer ir pra casa?"

Ele olhou para Wilson e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, então pegou Rachel no colo e voltaram para o carro.

Ele não foi ao hospital aquele dia, decidiu ficar brincando com Rachel e se distraindo um pouco.

Já havia passado por diversas sensações, mas não podia se deixar levar pela dor agora que tinha uma criança pra criar.

Ele estava mudado, mais forte do que seria em qualquer outra ocasião, ultrapassando seus limites e se mantendo firme por tudo que Cuddy representava.

I know you're somewhere out there

Somewhere far away

I want you back

**Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora, em algum lugar longe.**

**Eu quero você de volta**.

* * *

><p>Era difícil aceitar a perda da pessoa que ele mais amou na vida.<p>

Daria tudo para estar no lugar dela ou pra mudar tudo o que aconteceu.

"_Wilson está sendo um ótimo chefe, ele é um bom amigo, tem me ajudado a superar a sua perda. Hoje te levamos flores. Espero que você esteja bem, sei que está olhando por nós."_

At night when the stars

Light up my room

I sit by myself

Talking to the moon

**À noite, quando as estrelas iluminam o meu quarto, me sinto sozinho falando com a lua.**

"_Eu penso em você todos os dias, todas as horas, todos os momentos."_

Try to get to you

In hopes you're on

The other side

Talking to me too

**Tento chegar até você na esperança de que você esteja no outro lado, falando comigo também.**

"_Por que você me deixou? Eu precisava tanto de você."_

Do you ever hear me calling?

Cause every night

I'm talking to the moon

Still trying to get to you

Você já me ouviu chamando?

**Porque toda noite eu estou falando com a lua, ainda tentando chegar até você.**

"_Me ajuda a não desistir. Eu preciso da sua força, eu confio em você."_

**Eu sei que você está em algum lugar lá fora, em algum lugar longe.**

Dessa vez ele tinha feito tudo certo, mas nada adiantou.

Ele teria uma overdose de Vicodin se isso a trouxesse de volta, se ela não estivesse realmente doente.

Ele tentou e tentou e nunca conseguiram um final feliz.

Talvez eles não devessem ficar juntos, talvez o sentido fosse esse.


	17. Trapaça

**Em algum lugar da Austrália...**

"Não, por favor, me dê mais uma chance."

"Trato é trato, doutor House."

Morpheus tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto, estava prestes a receber todo o dom de House, finalmente.

"Não é justo, eu fiz tudo certo dessa vez."

"Destino é destino. O seu agora é viver sem a medicina."

House estava fraco e quase sem voz.

"Você não pode fazer isso, eu não aceitei nenhuma troca."

"Mas experimentou a última pílula, me obrigando a pegar o que resta do seu dom."

Ele se aproximou de House e segurou em sua cabeça.

"Você trapaceou, isso não é certo."

House estava desesperadamente preocupado, se ele não pudesse mais fazer seus diagnósticos, sua vida perderia o pouco de sentido que restava.

Morpheus olhou em seus olhos e lhe deu uma última chance.

"Trapaça seria se eu não desse nada em troca. Eu continuo lhe dizendo que você pode escolher uma pílula."

"Eu vou perder meu dom de qualquer jeito, não é?"

"Sim, mas se aceitar a troca, você o terá em sua história."

House não sabia o que fazer, mas tinha certeza sobre o que não fazer. Aceitar a troca seria ver Cuddy casada, com filhos ou morta e ele jamais suportaria nada disso.

O contrário seria abrir mão da única coisa que lhe dava prazer no momento e em contrapartida poder vê-la de longe e ter o presente ao seu lado para poder ajeitar as coisas.

"Eu não vou trocar meu dom. Prefiro não tê-lo na vida real do que viver com ele em qualquer história dessas."

Morpheus sorriu.

"Bom.. É você quem sabe."

House desmaiou no momento em que Morpheus roubou o que restava de seu dom, ele desapareceu em segundos e o deixou sozinho naquela casa abandonada.

* * *

><p>Tempos depois, House acordou desnorteado, sem saber quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que Morpheus foi embora. Ele continuava fraco e sua cabeça doía desesperadamente, tanto quanto sua perna, como se um furacão tivesse passado dentro dele.<p>

Ele se levantou com muita dificuldade e procurou por seu celular.

"Alô?"

Wilson atendeu o telefone estranhando o número desconhecido.

"Wilson.."

A voz de House era quase inaudível, mas Wilson soube imediatamente que era ele.

"House? Onde você está? Que diabos você fez com a casa da Cuddy? Você está louco? Eu tenho procurado por você há meses…"

"Wilson, por favor…"

Ele não tinha forças para dizer mais nada que não fosse um pedido de ajuda.

"House? Você está bem?"

Wilson percebeu que tinha algo errado.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda."

House respirou fundo e lhe deu o endereço em que estava hospedado, quase perdendo todas as forças que lhe restava.

"Fique calmo, eu vou ir o mais rápido possível."

Wilson não era um cara comum, ele era o amigo mais especial que qualquer pessoa poderia ter. Apenas um endereço foi o suficiente para fazê-lo cruzar o mundo para ajudar um amigo.

House não era tão azarado assim no final das contas.

Ele se levantou devagar e procurou por sua bengala, saindo da casa ao amanhecer e se dirigindo para o Hotel, que ficava próximo dali. A história que havia passado na noite anterior era tão absurda que ele não queria que mais ninguém soubesse disso.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, desabou na cama e tentou se acalmar, mas nenhuma de suas dores diminuiu.

Durante os dois dias seguintes ele não saiu de lá e não conversou com ninguém, seu único contato com pessoas acontecia quando recebia suas refeições.

Wilson chegou na Austrália nervoso e preocupado, e quando se encontrou com House viu que alguma coisa muito séria tinha acontecido.

"Como você está?"

Ele entrou no quarto e se deparou com um House abatido e quase doente. Ele ainda não havia recuperado suas energias, mas precisava contar à Wilson o que tinha acontecido.

"_Lisa? Sim, consegui encontrá-lo. Não, não está nada bem. É sério, Lisa, mais do que você pode imaginar .Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Sei, eu sei, mas o caso é grave. O caso é realmente grave, você precisa tirar a queixa. Por Favor, ele precisa de nós. Eu sei que você está, não digo que você precisa perdoá-lo agora. Tudo bem, faça o que quiser, mas por favor, me deixe levá-lo pro hospital. Sim. Voltamos amanhã. Obrigado. Eu sei que não, mas não fique magoada com ele. Eu sinto muito, queria que vocês ficassem bem. Tudo bem, não se preocupe. Tchau."_

Wilson ajudou House e arrumar suas coisas e comprou alguns remédios, pegaram o primeiro vôo do dia seguinte, ele já estava reagindo melhor.

Ao desembarcarem em Nova Jersey, Wilson telefonou para Cuddy e pegaram um táxi para o Princeton Plainsboro.

Foreman e Chase já esperavam por eles quando Wilson chegou com House.

"Precisamos interná-lo e fazer alguns exames, eu dei alguns medicamentos mas ele precisa de soro."

House estava tão dolorosamente perdido que não argumentou com Wilson nem fez qualquer piada sarcástica com Foreman, ele apenas se sentou em uma cadeira de rodas e deixou que cuidassem dele.

Seu estado físico era quase tão debilitado quanto seu estado emocional.

"_House, meu amor, você está bem?"_

My life is changing everyday

Every possible way

Minha vida está mudando todos os dias, de todas as maneiras possíveis

Though my dreams

It's never quite as it seems

Embora meus sonhos nunca sejam exatamente como parecem.

Em seu sonho, Cuddy continuava apaixonada e doce, exatamente igual ao dia em que ela lhe disse que havia terminado o noivado por ele.

Ela havia descoberto que ele estava internado em seus hospital e foi se desculpar pelo mal entendido de meses atrás.

Seus olhos brilhavam e ela o abraçou carinhosamente.

"_Eu vou cuidar de você."_

House passou as mãos por seus cabelos, era tão bom sentí-la perto de novo, tão distante do pesadelo de perdê-la.

"_Me desculpa."_

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, aceitando suas desculpas. Tudo ficaria bem agora.

Eles deram um beijo quente e apaixonado, até que batidas na porta o fizeram despertar de seu sonho.

Thirteen entrou em seu quarto para ver como ele estava e ficou feliz ao perceber que ele já estava bem mais corado.

"Me desculpa se te acordei."

Ela trocou seus remédios e se aproximou dele.

"Você está melhorando, tenho certeza que logo voltará a comandar a nossa equipe."

House respirou fundo, ele se sentia perdido e não conseguia raciocinar direito, sua cabeça estava confusa entre doenças e diagnósticos.

Thirteen sorriu e passou a mão em seu braço.

"Eu volto em duas horas."

Ela saiu do quarto segurando seu histórico médico e fechou a porta delicadamente para não fazer barulho.

"Ele está melhor?"

Do lado de fora, Wilson e Cuddy esperavam por notícias.

"Bem melhor."

Thirteen entregou as anotações que havia feito na prancheta de House e foi visitar outro paciente, deixando Wilson e Cuddy sozinhos.

"Ele está melhorando, mas nós temos outro grande problema."

Cuddy olhou para Wilson preocupada.

"Você acha mesmo?"

Ele respirou fundo.

"Eu conversei com ele ontem à noite e ele me contou a mesma história. Não sei se tem a ver com excesso de Vicodin, mas ele está mentalmente debilitado."

"Mas ele não te disse que diminuiu o Vicodin?"

"Disse, mas acreditar que ele diminuiu o Vicodin é acreditar em coisas sobrenaturais. Eu não acredito.."

Cuddy abaixou seus olhos.

"E você?"

Wilson perguntou à ela tentando entender porque Cuddy estava com medo de interná-lo em uma clínica psiquiátrica.

"Eu.. Eu não sei, Wilson. É claro que é uma história absurda, mas você acha que tudo isso será necessário?"

Ele deu um longo suspiro e a abraçou.

"Ele não está bem. Um acompanhamento médico com quem entende será melhor. House já passou por isso e se saiu bem, tenho certeza que sairá de novo."

Ela olhou em seus olhos e sorriu, se soltando do abraço e andando em direção ao corredor.

"Cuddy?"

Wilson a chamou de volta.

"Sim?"

"Você não quer vê-lo?"

Ela andou de encontro à Wilson e parou em frente à porta.

"Eu não sei. Me preocupo com ele, mas ainda estou muito magoada. Nós tínhamos uma chance de ser amigos e ele acabou com isso."

Wilson segurou em sua mão, dando-lhe a coragem que faltava para entrar ali.

"Vai ser bom pra ele ver você."

"Eu não sei.."

Ela continuava hesitante mas queria ver com sues próprios olhos se ele estava bem.

"Vocês se conhecem há mais de vinte anos, Lisa. Não será nada além de uma visita de amigos, ou colegas de profissão, se você quiser assim."

Ele olhou pra ela com o olhar mais compreensivo do mundo e ela pensou apenas mais um pouco antes de decidir entrar.

"Não vai ser nada demais."

Disse a si mesmo enquanto segurava a maçaneta.

House não tinha voltado a dormir, estava ansioso, como se sentisse a presença dela por de trás da porta.

Ele sorriu quando a viu entrar.

Cuddy olhou para ele com um olhar diferente, quase irreconhecível, não era amor, nem ódio, mas também não era indiferença.

Ela se aproximou fisicamente, mas manteve suas emoções distantes.

I know I felt like this before

But now I'm feeling it even more

Because it came from you

**Eu sei que já me senti assim antes, mas agora eu estou sentindo ainda mais.**

**Porque isso veio de você.**

Cuddy tentava manter as batidas de seu coração, mas ele já estava acelerado, trazendo à tona uma mistura de sentimentos e a lembrança de como se sentiu quando ele destruiu o último fio de esperança que ela tinha para os dois.

"Você está melhor?"

Sua voz era séria e ela parecia sentir um peso por estar ali.

"Sim, não precisa se preocupar."

Ele ficou chateado por perceber que ela não o perdoou.

"Bom, eu.. Eu só vim ver se estava tudo bem. Preciso ir agora."

"Mas você acabou de chegar."

Cuddy se virou e saiu de lá o mais rápido que conseguiu, sem responder nada e arrependida por ter entrado.

A presença dele bagunçava seus sentimentos e ela não queria sentir amor por ele de novo. Seria um erro.

Era terrível não ter o controle de seu coração quando tudo que sua mente lhe dizia era para que ela se afastasse.

You have my heart so don't hurt me

You're what I couldn't find

**Você possui meu coração então não me machuque**

**Você é o que eu não pude encontrar.**

House se sentiu machucado de novo, com dúvidas entre qual sofrimento seria pior.

Tentaria consertar a situação ou deixaria tudo como estava e aceitaria seu destino?

"_Embora ninguém possa voltar atrás e fazer um novo começo, qualquer um pode começar agora e fazer um novo fim"_


	18. Ajuda Especial

House recebeu alta dias depois, quando seu estado físico estava bom o suficiente para isso. Wilson havia conversado sobre sua internação e ele não pareceu relutante em nenhum momento, o que soava estranho, pois ele jamais aceitaria um tratamento psiquiátrico sem argumentar contra isso.

Algo de muito sério estava acontecendo para ele reagir dessa forma, mas ninguém sabia ou poderia imaginar que ele estivesse com medo. House estava apavorado, sem saber o que fazer ou a quem recorrer.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida tudo o que ele fez foi assentir.

Aceitou a clínica, aceitou a desconfiança, aceitou o desprezo e a falta de amor. Sua última e única chance estava nessa reabilitação e ele faria tudo para sair de lá recuperado.

Wilson o acompanhou até a clínica e aproveitou para se consultar com o médico enquanto House ia para seu quarto acompanhado de uma enfermeira.

"Você acha que ele tem chances de uma recuperação total?"

Wilson também estava com medo, não queria perder seu amigo, nem conseguiria vê-lo desmoronar.

"O estado dele é um pouco delicado, mas nós faremos o possível para ele voltar à lucidez. A mente dele ainda está muito confusa, não sabemos ainda se é efeito do Vicodin ou alguma outra droga, mas iremos descobrir e tratá-lo o mais rápido possível, fique tranquilo."

House se acomodou em seu quarto e pegou um livro pra ler, tentando se distrair um pouco, o clima daquele lugar era intenso demais e parecia que estava sugando todas as suas energias.

Leu. Tocou piano. Tomou Banho. Passeou pelo jardim. Respirou fundo. Ainda eram 6 horas da tarde.

O tempo demorava a passar e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

House estava sentado em um banco no jardim quando uma moça se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado.

"Sim. Está tudo bem."

Ele suspirou e encarou seus olhos, lindos e compreensíveis olhos azuis.

"Eu estava te observando e você me pareceu um pouco…"

"Impaciente?"

Ele a fez sorrir por estar certa em sua observação.

"Exatamente. Está sendo difícil do tempo passar aqui?"

"Muito. Eu não vejo a hora de... Me recuperar."

House hesitou um pouco ao responder. Ele não sabia exatamente o que esperar. Por um lado poderia estar louco ou mentalmente debilitado, resultando em uma recuperação demorada, por outro, ele não estaria louco, mas sua mente estaria confusa e incapacitada, o que não melhoraria em nada seu estado.

Tudo estava ficando mais escuro do que parecia ser e ele não sabia mais o que esperar.

"Você vai ficar bom logo, tenho certeza."

Ela sorriu e segurou em sua mão com um olhar confiante e um pouco familiar, trazendo doces e antigas lembranças.

"Você me lembra alguém."

Ele olhou nos olhos dela e sorriu instantaneamente, sem nem perceber.

"Alguém especial, imagino."

Ela percebeu o quão intenso era seu olhar e como ele parecia bema o olhar pra ela.

"Alguém muito especial."

Lindos e compreensíveis olhos azuis, iguais ao de Cuddy. Mesmo brilho, mesma intensidade.

"E o que essa pessoa especial era sua?"

Ele fechou os olhos para responder, focando seus pensamentos na jovem Lisa, de mais de vinte anos atrás.

"Era a mulher da minha vida…"

House abriu os olhos e viu Cuddy através daquela linda moça.

"…Você se parece muito com ela quando jovem."

Ela riu e se levantou, ainda segurando em sua mão.

"Vamos entrar. Já está na hora do seu remédio."

"Você é médica?"

Ele se apoiou em sua bengala e parou ao lado dela.

"Estagiária."

* * *

><p>Rachel já vestia seu pijaminha rosa de ursinhos e sua pantufa do Pluto quando Cuddy terminou seu banho, ela segurava um DVD da Bela e a Fera e estava ansiosa pra assistir.<p>

"Vem logo mamãe."

"Calma bonequinha, eu só vou me trocar."

Cuddy passou por ela enrolada na toalha e viu o filme que Rachel estava segurando, House havia dado pra ela meses antes deles terminarem e desde então Rachel assistia sempre que podia.

A presença dele continuava tão constante em sua vida que às vezes machucava. Era difícil e quase impossível conseguir esquecer alguém tão presente.

Quando tentava odiá-lo o amava ainda mais e isso a enloquecia. Ele era presença tão forte em seu coração que ela deseja muitas vezes não ter se entregado à ele. Era muito mais fácil controlar seus sentimentos antes deles terem se envolvido porque agora tudo que conseguia sentir era dor e a certeza da infelicidade.

Amar uma pessoa assim era como uma maldição, ela estava destinada a sofrer desde o primeiro momento em que ele a fez se apaixonar.

House foi para seu quarto e esperou que ela trouxesse seus remédios, um pouco mexido com o fato dela se parecer muito com Cuddy e interessado em perceber que existia algo de especial nela, algo totalmente inexplicável.

Minutos depois ela bateu em sua porta com um sorriso encantador.

"Pronto doutor House, aqui está."

Ela lhe entregou um copinho com dois remédios e uma garrafa de água. House tomou os remédios e a observou em silêncio por um tempo.

"Algum problema?"

Ela percebeu que ele estava distante em seus pensamentos.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que conheço você de algum lugar, mas não sei de onde."

Ela sorriu nervosa, balançada com aquelas palavras e sem saber o que dizer.

"Você acredita em universo paralelo?"

Ela suspirou e fez a pergunta um pouco mais calma do que estava, deixando-o surpreso e um pouco curioso.

"Se você me perguntasse isso há um mês atrás eu diria que não, mas hoje… Bom, hoje eu acredito em qualquer coisa."

Ela passou a mão em seu braço e se virou para ir embora.

"Quem sabe nós não nos conhecemos em algum outro universo?"

House sorriu e a viu andar em direção à porta.

"Hey, espera. Você não me falou seu nome."

Ela se virou para ele e pouco antes de fechar a porta respondeu:

"Melissa."


	19. Your Song

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

"Você canta muito bem."

"Obrigada."

"E toca muito bem."

Melissa sorriu tímida e agradeceu mais uma vez, ela sabia do bem que estava fazendo à House e se sentia feliz em poder deixá-lo livre de sentimentos ruins.

"Eu aprendi com meu pai quando era pequena."

Eles tocavam piano quase todos os dias, era divertido, relaxante e fazia o tempo passar rápido. A presença de Melissa era mágica e iluminava todos da clínica, não existia ninguém que não gostasse dela.

"Precisamos treinar umas músicas novas. Eu estou um pouco ultrapassado."

House estava se recuperando do trauma aos poucos, mas sua mente ainda estava confusa. Os médicos que estavam cuidando de seu caso perceberam grandes melhoras através do tratamento, mas precisavam ainda fazer o último teste.

O teste que House mais temia, pois tinha certeza que iria perder sua licença médica em questão de dias e não sabia o que fazer para reverter isso.

Marcaram a consulta para segunda-feira às 8 horas, ele tinha apenas um final de semana para se acostumar com a ideia.

No fundo não parecia tão difícil, poderia fazer pesquisas ou lançar um CD. Já havia aprendido a viver sem Cuddy, essa era só mais uma pequena perda em sua vida.

"Você quer dar uma volta? O dia está lindo e tem uma árvore cheia de amoras lá for a esperando por nós."

Ela piscou para ele.

"Como você sabe que eu gosto de amora?"

House sorriu e fechou o piano. Melissa era exatamente tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento.

"Não sei. Você me pareceu ser alguém que gosta de amoras."

Ela se levantou e pegou a bengala de House, que estava apoiada em uma das cadeiras da sala de estar.

Caminharam por um tempo e se aproximaram do portão para verem o pôr-do-sol. O dia estava lindo e a vida do lado de fora parecia ser perfeita.

"Tem saudades de casa?"

Ela perguntou a ele com um olhar compreensivo, vendo o quanto ele queria estar do outro lado.

"Às vezes sim, às vezes não. Hoje? Muita."

"Fiquei sabendo que Wilson vem te visitar mais tarde… Vai ser bom pra você ter notícias do submundo."

Melissa sempre tentava alegrá-lo, ela passava mais tempo com ele do que com qualquer outro paciente.

"Depende do ponto de vista."

Ele pegou uma pequena amora em uma das árvores e se sentou, continuando a conversa.

"É bom receber o Wilson, ele é um grande amigo…"

"Mas você queria a visita de outra pessoa?"

Ela o cortou e viu através de seu olhar que estava perfeitamente certa. Não era bem essa visita que ele precisava receber.

"Querer e conseguir são duas coisas bem distantes, não é?"

"Por quê? Você acha que ela não viria se você chamasse?"

"Ela? Quem te disse que tem um "ela" na história?"

House deu risada e tentou mudar de assunto, mas Melissa não deixou e foi direto ao ponto.

"Ouvi falar sobre você e a doutora Cuddy."

"Você conhece ela?"

House estranhou que Melissa soubesse sobre isso, já que Cuddy não foi visitá-lo uma única vez.

"Digamos que sim. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que eu quero dizer é que você precisa ter alguma atitude. Esperar por ela com certeza não vai trazê-la de volta."

"Hey. Quem está internado sou eu, ela é quem tem que vir me visitar."

Melissa balançou a cabeça como se o reprovasse.

"Você tem que se desculpar. O último erro foi seu."

"De que último erro você está falando?"

"Do ataque de ciúme completamente sem noção? Não sei, acho que esse foi o último."

House sorria ao mesmo tempo em que estava assustado. Ele não sabia como, nem por que, mas Melissa sabia muito mais dele do que ele imaginava.

Pela primeira vez, House não se incomodou ou ficou irritado, ele estava gostando disso.

Gostava da atenção e do carinho.

"Você acha que ela aceitaria minhas desculpas?"

"Eu acho que sim, ela gosta muito de você."

Por um momento ele pensou em questioná-la, mas deixou que ela lhe dissesse tudo o que precisava ouvir.

Embarcaria nessa loucura se ela lhe deixasse confiante.

"Acha que ela viria?"

"Só tem um jeito de descobrir."

Melissa olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, como se dissesse: "Confia em mim." E ele sentiu seus medos desaparecerem na mesma hora.

Poucos minutos depois Wilson chegou trazendo uma caixinha.

"Veja só quem eu encontrei curtindo a natureza."

House revirou os olhos e esticou a mão para pegar o presente. Wilson sempre levava doces ou qualquer outra coisa gostosa quando ia visitá-lo.

"Torta Holandesa?"

House olhou a caixa pelos quartro cantos e tentou adivinhar o que era.

"De Maracujá."

Wilson lhe entregou uma sacola com alguns pratinhos e se sentou ao lado dele, apresentando-se para Melissa.

"Você é nova? Eu acho que te vi apenas uma vez por aqui."

"Sou sim. Entrei como estagiária do doutor Carter e estou ajudando na recuperação do doutor House."

"Que bom. Vejo que você ainda não enlouqueceu. Não é qualquer medico que tem essa proeza."

Wilson riu para ela e viu que House estava se divertindo também.

"Aceita um pedaço de torta?"

Ele ofereceu à Melissa e os três passaram o final da tarde juntos.

* * *

><p>"Vai, fala com ela."<p>

Melissa estava com o telefone na mão, empurrando-o para House.

"Não.. Eu.. Não sei.."

"Vai logo."

Ela ouviu o último toque e percebeu que alguém atendeu o telefone.

"Vai!"

Ela tentou entregar à ele mais uma vez, mas House ficou sem reação ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

"Alô?"

Melissa arregalou os olhos para ele e percebeu que ele não iria conseguir falar nada.

"Alô?"

Cuddy repetiu quando não obteve resposta e Melissa decidiu responder enquanto revirava os olhos.

"Doutora Cuddy? Oi..Meu nome é Melissa, eu sou assistente do doutor Carter..."

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para House, não acreditando que ele pudesse ser tão medroso.

"Não, não. Está tudo bem sim, eu só... Bom, eu queria saber se você poderia vir visitá-lo. Hoje à noite vamos ter um... Jantar especial e ele vai tocar alguma coisa no piano..."

House a olhou surpreso.

"..Ficaríamos felizes em ter sua presença aqui. É bom reencontrar os...Amigos.."

Ela se enrolou um pouco mas conseguiu fazer a proposta. Falar em um encontro de "amigos" era uma boa forma de tentar levá-la até lá.

"Mas será rápido. Apenas algumas músicas, não se preocupe. Você vai gostar..."

House suspirou chateado quando percebeu que ela estava demorando para aceitar.

"Doutora Cuddy.. É só uma passadinha. Você não seria capaz de recusar, não é?"

Melissa mudou o tom, estava séria e um pouco nervosa pela recusa de Cuddy. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser tão medrosa quanto House.

"Jura? Oh, que bom. Eu sabia que podíamos contar com você."

Ela sorriu para House.

"Isso. Hoje às 22 horas. Esperamos por você."

Quando desligou o telefone respirou fundo e se sentiu a mulher mais poderosa do mundo.

"Ela vem."

"Percebi."

House deu um meio sorriso nervoso.

"Só não entendi a parte do jantar e a parte que eu toco..."

"É simples. Eu vou deixar a sala preparada, com luz de velas, vocês jantam juntos, você toca alguma coisa, liga o rádio..."

"Melissa.. Isso não vai adiantar."

"Não tem problema. Pelo menos nós vamos tentar, não é?"

Ela passou a mão em seu braço e se levantou.

"Vou preparar o jantar e avisar a segurança que ninguém mais entra naquela sala hoje."

_Se eu fosse um escultor, mas poxa, não sou. Ou um homem que faz poções em um circo…_

_**Eu sei que não é muito, porém é o melhor que eu posso fazer.**_

_**Meu presente é minha canção e esta é para você.**_

"Eu pensei que tivessem mais pessoas no jantar."

Melissa levou Cuddy até a mesa e ela se sentou.

"Tinham…Teriam..Quer dizer… Aproveite o jantar."

Ela sorriu e deixou Cuddy sozinha, em uma sala com um clima completamente romântico, que a deixava um tanto quanto desconcertada. Romantismo era tudo o que ela menos precisava agora.

Pouco tempo depois House entrou pela porta com sua bengala e uma única flor. Ele entregou à ela e se sentou à sua frente, tão desconcertado quanto ela estava. Parecia que tinham perdido toda a intimidade naqueles poucos meses.

"Está tudo bem com você?"

Ele tentou começar uma conversa.

"Sim, e você? Wilson tem me dado notícias sobre a sua recuperação, eu estou feliz. Tenho certeza que logo tudo voltará ao normal."

"Normal? O que é o "normal" pra você?"

"Bom…"

Cuddy ficou corada, pensando que qualquer relacionamento que voltassem a ter mexeria com ela.

"..Você salvando vidas e eu…Salvando a sua."

Ela sorriu timidamente e tentou controlar suas emoções.

"Como sempre."

House aproximou sua mão e segurou a dela, delicadamente, com medo de uma rejeição.

"Sinto sua falta."

Conseguiu finalmente falar, com a voz trêmula e o coração saltando em seu peito.

"House…"

Ela soltou sua mão e abaixou seus olhos, não conseguia encarar aqueles lindos e apaixonados olhos azuis sem sentir seu corpo estremecer.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

Do lado de for a da sala, Melissa sorria ao ver a cena. Qualquer pessoa que os visse agir daquela forma saberia que estavam apaixonados.

Ela abriu a porta sem que nenhum deles percebesse e deixou que o som de uma música chegasse até lá.

Não havia mais ninguém acordado. Naquela sala eram apenas House, Cuddy e Elton John.

_**Eu espero que você não se importe que eu tenha colocado em palavras como a vida é maravilhosa enquanto você está no mundo!**_

Cuddy se virou, procurando de onde vinha a música, e ao se voltar para House, o viu em pé, próximo à ela.

"Aceita dançar comigo?"

Ele esticou sua mão direita e ela sorriu, embalada pela canção.

_**O sol estava adorável enquanto eu escrevia esta canção, é para pessoas como você, que a mantém viva.**_

Cuddy fechou seus olhos e sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem sua cintura em meio à um coração acelerado.

_**Então perdoe-me se eu esquecer, mas eu geralmente faço isso.**_

_**Perceba que esqueci se são verdes ou são azuis…**_

Ele segurou em seu rosto e fez com que ela encarasse seus olhos, tão brilhantes e pronfundos.

_**De qualquer maneira, bom... O que eu realmente quero dizer**_

_**É que seus olhos são os mais doces que já vi.**_

Ele sorriu e a apertou conta si, sentindo o calor que ela emanava de seu corpo.


	20. Simplesmente Amor

"House, eu…"

Ela precisava lhe dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

Dentro de seu coração existia um furacão de emoções incontroláveis e ela tinha que lutar com todas as forças para não se entregar. Isso só traria mais sofrimento.

_Seja forte._

Cuddy pensava nisso o tempo todo.

"..Eu.."

"Sim?"

Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido e a sentiu amolecer.

"Eu não posso."

Cuddy soltou os braços de seu pescoço e deu um longo suspiro.

Eles estavam próximos demais. Cara à cara. House tentou tocá-la, mas ela se afastou.

"Por Favor.."

Ele respeitou seu pedido e encarou seus olhos com toda a ternura.

"Por quê?"

House precisava de uma explicação clara antes de deixá-la partir.

"Eu não quero me aproximar de você agora."

"Por quê?"

Ele repetiu a pergunta com a voz embargada, era cruel demais perdê-la de novo.

"Porque eu te amei demais."

Cuddy segurou suas lágrimas o máximo que pôde, mas algumas delas teimaram em cair e fizeram com que ela liberasse tudo que estava sentindo.

Um choro sentido, cheio de dor.

"Me desculpa…"

Ela disse entre lágrimas.

"Cuddy.."

House tentou argumentar qualquer coisa, mas não sabia o que fazer pra ela acreditar nele.

"Eu preciso de você."

Era simples e verdadeiro, e foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer enquanto seus olhos ficavam marejados.

"Eu não vou desistir de você. Eu prometo. Mas nós só podemos ser amigos.."

Transformar o amor apaixonado em amizade estava longe de ser o que ele queria. Era complicado demais se desprender do desejo, do ciúme e da necessidade de tê-la pra si.

"Nós nunca vamos ser amigos. Você sabe que não."

"Você ainda se sente machucado?"

Ela passou as mãos em seu rosto com um gesto carinhoso e delicado, como ela sempre fazia quando se sentia preocupada com ele.

House segurou nas mãos dela.

"Não vá embora."

Ela soltou seu rosto e deu um passo para trás.

"Eu preciso ir."

Cuddy depositou um pequeno beijo em sua mão e se virou sem encarar seus olhos, indo em direção à porta que Melissa havia deixado entreaberta.

* * *

><p>Batidas de leve em sua porta o acordaram no dia seguinte.<p>

House estava cansado e abatido, sentindo seu coração despedaçado.

"Hora do seu remédio."

Melissa sabia que a noite não tinha terminado bem e queria que ele reagisse de alguma forma.

"Eu acho que vou passar."

"Por quê? Você não quer ficar bom logo?"

House se encostou na cabeceira da cama e abriu um espaço para ela se sentar.

"Não vai adiantar."

"Ah, claro que vai! Tem que acreditar.."

"Você não entende.."

Ele segurou nas mãos dela e a fez encarar seus olhos, queria compartilhar com alguém tudo o que estava passando.

"O que aconteceu?"

Melissa sorriu e olhou para ele compreensivamente, ela sabia que seria uma longa história.

"Eu.. Eu nunca contei isso pra ninguém. Na verdade Wilson soube parte da história e mesmo assim não acreditou em mim.."

"Sobre o homem com poderes sobrenaturais e as pílulas do passado?"

House suspirou e deu um meio sorriso.

"Você também sabe disso?"

Melissa apenas acenou com a cabeça e esperou que ele continuasse.

"Você acreditaria em alguma coisa assim?"

"Claro. Por que não?"

Ela olhou bem fundo em seus olhos, sincera, doce e transmitindo toda a calma do mundo pra ele.

"Jura?"

Melissa sorriu.

"Sim. Coisas sobrenaturais são possíveis de acontecer ou você estaria louco, não?"

"É…"

Ele riu e acariciou suas mãos. Dentre tantos amigos, ela foi a única a acreditar nele.

"Mas não é só isso…"

Melissa pediu que ele continuasse e prestou atenção em cada parte da história que ele lhe contou.

"Você não se lembra de mais nada?"

"Eu não sei nem pra que servem os remédios que eu estou tomando."

House abaixou seus olhos e Melissa se entristeceu.

"Mas…Você já tentou…"

"Eu já tentei de tudo."

Ela a interrompeu e a olhou com um misto de dor e medo.

"Não sei mais o que fazer…"

Melissa respirou fundo. Queria poder dizer à ele o que fazer, mas qualquer coisa que dissesse traria uma consequência.

"A consulta já é amanhã…"

"Eu sei. Vou perder minha licença."

House tentava parecer conformado, mas não conseguia aceitar que sua vida pudesse se tornar tão dolorosamente miserável.

Melissa sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e o abraçou,

House a segurou força e ela deixou que pequenas lágrimas molhassem sua camiseta.

"Você vai ficar bem, House…Vai ficar."

Melissa falou baixinho enquanto ainda não havia se soltado dele.

* * *

><p>Cuddy estava em uma reunião quando recebeu uma mensagem de Wilson, pedindo à ela que fosse para seu escritório. Ela sentiu a urgência de suas palavras e encerrou a reunião mais cedo, indo imediatamente para lá.<p>

Wilson conversava com Melissa quando ela chegou preocupada.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

A presença de Melissa a deixou ainda mais nervosa, mas bastou um sorriso para que ela se acalmasse. Melissa tinha esse poder inexplicável com ela também.

Cuddy respirou com mais tranquilidade e se sentou ao lado dela, abraçando Melissa carinhosamente.

"Está tudo bem. Eu só queria te convidar pra passar mais uma noite na clínica."

Cuddy sorriu desconfiada.

"Vai ter um jantar especial e ele vai tocar?"

Melissa deu uma doce gargalhada, fazendo Wilson reparar no quanto elas se pareciam.

"Não. Hoje não. É que.. Amanhã é a última consulta dele e depois ele vai ter alta.."

"Que maravilha."

Cuddy olhou para Wilson que sorria, animado pela notícia.

"Então eu posso vê-lo em casa."

Cuddy derrubou as esperanças de Melissa na mesma hora.

"Não…"

Ela precisava argumentar de outro jeito, a presença de Cuddy era de extrema importância nessa noite.

"Não?"

Cuddy estranhou a reação dela.

"Não, quer dizer.. Claro. Pode vê-lo em casa. Mas seria importante que você viesse hoje.."

Cuddy encarou seus olhos azuis e tentou ser o mais gentil possível.

"Melissa… Me desculpa, mas nossa conversa ontem foi muito difícil e eu não quero mais passar por isso, entende?"

Ela tinha medo de uma outra aproximação igual a da noite anterior. Conviver com House seria complicado, mas ela conseguiria se segurar se existisse uma certa distância.

"Eu entendo, doutora. Ma é necessário que um médico de confiança passe a noite com ele."

"Por quê?"

Cuddy não estava entendendo nada.

"Porque são regras da clínica. Ele precisa de algum médico que não trabalhe lá."

Melissa disse tudo de uma vez antes que perdesse a criatividade. Inventar histórias estava ficando cada vez mais difícil e Cuddy era esperta demais.

"Sério?"

Cuddy olhou para Wilson desentendida e ele não soube o que dizer.

"Bom.."

Ela se virou para Melissa.

"…Acho que o doutor Wilson está livre hoje à noite. Não está?"

Wilson quase engasgou com a água que estava bebendo.

"Eu..?"

Ele observou Melissa suplicar com o olhar para que ele não aceitasse.

"..Olha.. Eu não vou poder. Eu tenho um compromisso.."

"Compromisso com quem?"

Cuddy percebeu que ele estava desconfortável, ela sempre sabia quando ele estava mentindo.

"Compromisso, ué. E ele é _seu _empregado, vá ajudá-lo."

Ela ficou sem fala, não esperava aquela resposta.

Melissa piscou pra ele.

"Que ótimo. Obrigada, doutora. Vou confirmar sua presença."

Ela respondeu antes que Cuddy tivesse tempo de dar alguma desculpa.

"Posso entrar?"

Melissa apareceu na porta do quarto de House e o viu lendo um livro.

"Claro."

Ele fechou o livro, retirou os óculos e esticou a mão.

"Qual o coctel do momento?"

Ela riu e se aproximou dele.

"Nenhum. Sem remédios hoje, só uma visita."

"Visita? Que ótimo, a que devo a honra?"

"Na verdade a visita não é minha..."

Ela olhou para porta e Cuddy entrou com um sorriso tímido.

"Ouvi falar que você precisa de um acompanhamento médico antes do grande dia."

House sorriu ao perceber que ela estava tentando animá-lo.

"Obrigado por vir."

Ele não esperava que ela fosse, mas estava feliz por poder estar com ela. Não sabia como seria sua vida de agora em diante, mas tinha certeza que precisava da presença dela para ajudá-lo a superar seu problema.

Melissa os deixou sozinhos e eles conversaram boa parte da noite.

Sorriram. Brincaram. Lembraram. Tudo corria bem até Cuddy se aproximar demais.

"Oh. Me desculpe."

Ela se enroscou em seu lençol e acabou ficando perto demais.

_**Você tem um carro veloz e eu quero uma passagem para qualquer lugar.**_

_**Talvez possamos fazer um trato, talvez juntos possamos ir para algum lugar.**_

_Um único movimento e toda energia que estavam conseguindo manter guardada acabou explodindo._

_**Qualquer lugar é melhor, começando do zero não teremos nada a perder.**_

_**Talvez façamos algo, eu mesmo não tenho nada para provar.**_

_Ela o queria tanto. Ele a queria tanto. Poderiam ser felizes, estavam vivos, não deveriam perder tanto tempo._

_**Cruze a fronteira e entre na cidade.**_

_**Você e eu podemos conseguir um emprego e finalmente saber o significado de viver.**_

_Seria sempre assim, sentimentos misturados, dor, saudade, borboletas no estômago e lágrimas ao adormecer._

Porque era tão difícil amar alguém? Porque eles não podiam ser como qualquer outro casal?

_**Você tem um carro veloz.**_

_**Mas é rápido o suficiente para que você possa voar para longe?**_

_**Você tem que tomar uma decisão, você partirá essa noite ou morrerá desse jeito?**_

House inspirou devagar, sentindo o perfume dela.

Olhos nos olhos, corações batendo no mesmo ritmo.

Ele pensou duas vezes antes de perguntar, mas achou que merecia uma resposta.

"Você ainda me ama?"


	21. Liberdade

Cuddy ficou petrificada com a pergunta, admitir que o amava era mais difícil do que qualquer coisa. Tentou por alguns segundos, mas não conseguiu falar absolutamente nada, apenas sorriu para ele e se aninhou em seus braços.

House a segurou firme, dolorosamente decepcionado por ela não ter lhe respondido. A dor do silêncio machucava ainda mais seu coração.

Durante aquela noite não disseram mais nada, mas também não se desgrudaram. Cuddy adormeceu em seus braços enquanto ele fazia carinho em seus cabelos.

* * *

><p>Melissa abriu a porta devagar e se iluminou ao ver os dois juntos, pensando que tudo finalmente estaria bem.<p>

Ela foi até House e o acordou docemente.

"Hey. Bom dia. Temos uma consulta em meia hora."

House abriu os olhos devagar e percebeu que Cuddy ainda dormia em seus braços.

"Bom Dia."

Ele sorriu para Melissa com os olhos tristes e ela percebeu que as coisas não tinham saído exatamente como o planejado.

"Você está bem?"

House soltou as mãos de Cuddy que estavam presas à ele e se levantou.

"Sim. Vai passar."

Ele tentou sorrir diante dessa frustração e Melissa lhe deu um forte abraço.

"Eu sinto muito."

House não era do tipo que demonstrava sentimentos ou aceitava demonstrações de carinho, mas Melissa era mais do que especial e ele sentia que necessitava desse apoio.

Deixou que ela o abraçasse por um longo tempo, até decidir se trocar e preparar um café. Cuddy acordou poucos minutos depois e viu que House já estava pronto para ir à consulta.

"Você dormia tão bem que eu não quis te acordar."

Ele sorriu e entregou uma xícara de café à ela, que agradeceu e se levantou imediatamente.

"Você está preparado pra consulta?"

"Claro."

House mentiu e brindou o café com ela, percebendo que ela parecia estar mais nervosa do que ele.

O caminho para o consultório nunca pareceu ser tão longo.

Naquele corredor uma vida inteira se passava, era decisivo. House precisava se desapegar à uma das coisas que mais amava fazer.

Um destino triste para alguém que quase nunca encontrou a felicidade.

Melissa o esperava na porta, com seu olhar ainda esperançoso.

Cuddy seguia atrás dele, esperando um último olhar para lhe desejar boa sorte. Ela tinha certeza que ele estaria recuperado, infelizmente não sabia de nada que estava acontecendo.

Ele segurou a mão de Melissa e lhe deu um beijo, olhando para trás antes de entrar.

Cuddy encarou os olhos dele e por um momento aquela cena foi eterna. Enquanto estavam envolvidos nesse olhar, o mundo girava devagar e uma ponta de esperança teimava em resistir em seu coração.

House sorriu para ela e se virou, quebrando o contato visual.

"House.."

Ela o chamou e lhe deu seu sorriso mais encantador.

"Eu ainda amo você."

_**Quando a noite chegar, a terra ficar escura e o luar for a única luz que se vê, eu não vou ter medo enquanto você ficar comigo.**_

House sentiu sua cabeça doer e um sentimento diferente tomar conta de seu coração.

_**Se o céu que contemplamos despencar e cair, ou a montanha se desmoronar para o mar, eu não vou chorar.**_

_**Não vou derramar uma lágrima enquanto você ficar comigo.**_

A porta se fechou e Melissa sorriu para Cuddy.

* * *

><p><em>Amor era sempre a resposta para tudo.<em>

_Ele havia feito um acordo para ser feliz e amá-la como ela merecia, mas não tinha dado certo, como tudo em sua vida._

_Morpheus adorava esse tipo de acordo pois sabia que ninguém era capaz de mudar o passado sem consequências._

_Pegar o dom que tanto desejava era apenas uma forma de provar que humanos eram frágeis e ignorantes._

_Um dom em troca de um amor era tão clichê._

_House sempre soube que havia perdido seu dom pela tentaviva do amor, mas não imaginava que o contrato poderia se inverter se o amor ainda estivesse vivo._

_E foi isso que aconteceu naquela manhã em que Cuddy finalmente assumiu que ainda o amava._

_Apenas uma palavra e seu destino mudou completamente, devolvendo-o tudo que sempre amou._

"O que você fez?"

Morpheus agarrou o braço de Melissa e a arrastou para uma sala vazia.

"Me solta."

Ela se debateu e puxou seu braço.

"Você não podia interferir."

Ele a empurrou na parede e a olhou com os olhos em brasa.

Seu contrato havia sido desmoronado por culpa dela.

"Eu não fiz nada."

Ela alterou seu tom de voz e não se intimidou.

"Você não podia ajudá-lo..."

"Por que não? Eu não existo nessa história."

Melissa deu um sorriso irônico que o deixou ainda mais bravo.

"Você vai se arrepender."

Ela abriu a porta e o ignorou.

"Quem mandou você não cumprir com a sua palavra? O amor ainda existe, sabia?"

Morpheus a viu ir embora e desapareceu desejando se vingar.

"Vou sentir sua falta."

Melissa sorriu e colocou a última mala no carro de Cuddy.

"Eu também, Mel."

House sorriu de volta e a abraçou, sem saber porque a tinha chamado de Mel. Estava imensamente feliz e ansioso para finalmente aproveitar sua liberdade agora que tinha recuperado sua licença médica e se sentia muito bem.

Voltaria para sua casa, para o trabalho no hospital de Cuddy e aos poucos a vida ia voltando ao normal.

Talvez não fosse o normal que ele desejava, uma vez que Cuddy estava relutante em voltar com ele, por mais que se dissesse apaixonada, mas era um começo de "normal" de qualquer forma.

Decidiu dar um tempo antes de sua útlima tentativa, esperando ela ajeitar seus sentimentos e esfriar a cabeça.

_**Enquanto tiveres problemas, não terás, se estiveres comigo.**_

Não iria desistir agora que tinha certeza de que o amor era capaz de mudar as coisas.

"Espero que você venha nos visitar no hospital."

Cuddy se despediu de Melissa e lhe entregou um bilhete com seu telefone e endereço.

"Apareça sempre que quiser, você é muito especial, Melissa. Obrigada por tudo."

Elas deram um abraço apertado e Melissa acenou enquanto o carro saía da clíninca rumo à liberdade.


	22. Agora ou Nunca

Um mês havia se passado desde que House começara a comandar novamente a equipe de diagnósticos do Princeton Plainsboro.

Julia insistia que Cuddy não devia tê-lo aceitado de volta e Jerry ainda ligava tentando persuadí-la a voltar com a queixa, mas ela não se importava com nenhum dos dois, pois sabia que tinha feito a coisa certa.

House era um grande médico e uma boa pessoa no final das contas.

Ele não merecia que ela se distanciasse.

Cuddy sabia que um laço de vinte e cinco anos não seria modificado facilmente, por isso, conviver com ele pareceu ser a melhor saída.

A relação que estavam mantendo não era de amizade nem profissionalismo, mas existia respeito. Claro que House continuava medindo forças com ela, só que isso já era costume.

Dessa vez, pelo menos, não existiam mais sentimentos ruins.

Eles finalmente haviam brigado e ela finalmente soube que ele estava machucado. House deixou que seus sentimentos fossem expostos e se liberou de uma mágoa muito grande. Nenhum dos dois sentia mais culpa e estavam livres para seguirem com sua vida.

Durante o tempo em que House ficou fora, Cuddy havia contratado alguns médicos para ajudarem na sua equipe.

Henry Millers era um deles, também infectologista e bastante parecido com House no seu jeito de ser. Ele passou para outra ala assim que House voltou, mas não deixou de insistir para que Cuddy aceitasse um jantar.

Ela não sabia exatamente se era o medo da proximidade com House ou a vontade de conhecer alguém e esquecê-lo de vez que a levou a aceitar o convite.

Naquele noite iriam ter seu primeiro encontro e House descobriu sobre isso bem mais rápido do que ela imaginava.

"Eu preciso de uma assinatura."

Ele entrou com seu jeito característico e jogou os papéis na mesa dela, que leu o pedido e negou na mesma hora.

"Você sabe.."

Ele começou seu discurso.

"Que se não assinar isso, vou matar ela?"

Cuddy nem esperou ele terminar a frase, ela conhecia aquela história.

"E mesmo assim.."

"Mesmo assim nada, House. Você sabe quais exames deve fazer antes disso. Eu não vou nem perder o meu tempo."

"Tudo bem."

Ele se virou e foi indo embora quando ela revirou os olhos e o chamou de volta.

"Vem aqui."

Ele sorriu e se virou pra ela demonstrando indiferença.

"O que é?"

Cuddy pediu para ele se sentar e perguntou o real motivo dele estar ali.

"Real motivo? Quer motivo mais real que uma vida?"

"House… Eu te conheço, não comece com isso."

Ele mudou seu semblante de repente, encarando os olhos dela com seriedade.

"Você tem um encontro hoje.."

Ela sempre imaginou do que se tratava, mas não pensava que ele pudesse ser tão direto, então resolveu ser sincera, já que a relação dos dois estava bem.

"É só um jantar."

"Com o doutor Henry?"

"Por quê?"

House se acomodou na poltrona e sorriu maliciosamente para ela.

"Minha pesquisa com as enfermeiras diz que ele se parece muito comigo."

Cuddy ficou sem resposta e continuou ouvindo.

"Você não está querendo me encontrar em outra pessoa, está?"

House percebeu o nervosismo dela e sentiu que seu dever estava cumprido.

_**Entregue-se a mim suavemente.**_

_**Você está tentando encontrar um lado diferente em mim.**_

"Você está louco? É claro que não.."

Cuddy gaguejou ao responder, o que fez com que ele se sentisse mais vitorioso.

"Tem certeza?"

_**Você vê esta vida como nada mais que uma canção sem rima.**_

Cuddy até poderia tentar ser feliz com alguém, mas House sabia que ela era quebrada demais pra isso. Ela era como ele.

"House.. Vá cuidar da sua paciente."

A presença dele a deixava nervosa, ainda mais fazendo essa pressão. Ela não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas agora parecia que ele estava certo.

House deu um último sorriso e saiu dali deixando-a confusa.

"Alô?"

"Hey Girl. Está muito ocupada ou aceita sair comigo agora à tarde?"

"Oi House… Eu não estou ocupada, não. Onde vamos?"

"Eu passo aí pra te pegar em meia hora e decidimos, pode ser?"

"Claro."

Melissa trocou o jaleco por uma roupa leve e esperou por House. Eles decidiriam ir à um restaurante mexicano e aproveitaram o final da tarde tomando sorvete em um parque.

"Você quer dizer que ela está seguindo em frente?"

House contou à ela sobre o encontro de Cuddy e como lidou com o relacionamento deles durante aquele mês.

"Eu quero dizer que se eu ainda tiver uma chance, não posso deixar isso ir em frente."

"E você já sabe o que fazer?"

"Eu vou conversar com ela hoje antes desse encontro. Só queria sua opinião sobre isso ser o certo a fazer."

Melissa sorriu e pegou um pouco do sorvete de flocos que House estava comendo.

"Você confia em mim?"

Ele revirou os olhos e pegou de volta um pouco de sorvete de doce de leite da tigela dela.

"O que você acha?"

"Sendo assim…"

Ela parou por alguns minutos só pra deixá-lo curioso.

".. Eu acho que está mais na hora de vocês se acertarem."

House teve então o apoio que precisava.

Ele gostava de Melissa, realmente gostava muito dela.

_**Me dedico com compromisso, mentindo de forma egoísta, dando maus conselhos…**_

House sabia, com toda a certeza do mundo, que não era o príncipe encantado que Cuddy precisava, mas também sabia que príncipe nenhum seria capaz de amá-la tanto quanto ele.

_I can do better - _era tudo que ele pensava.

Esperou que o expediente acabasse e foi até o escritório dela, se certificando que ela ainda não tinha ido para o encontro.

"Preciso falar com você."

Ele entrou e a viu com um lindo vestido dourado, cabelos soltos e bonitas jóias, e sentiu inveja de qualquer pessoa que a tivesse naquele momento.

"Eu estou atrasada, House. Pode ser amanhã?"

"Não, não pode."

House andou até ela com passos firmes, esquecendo-se completamente de sua dor, encostou-a em sua mesa e olhou em seus olhos, enquanto a segurava pelos ombros.

"Você sabe que não vai sentir por ele o que sente por mim."

"House..Me deixa ir.."

Ela cortou o contato visual e ele segurou em seu rosto, trazendo novamente seus olhos para os dele.

_**Entregue-se a mim mais uma vez, você está tentando encontrar um menino dentro de um homem**._

"Eu não sou o House por quem você se apaixonou na faculdade e talvez também nem seja mais o House que não esteve ao seu lado quando você mais precisou, mas eu amo você. Amo como o primeiro, como o segundo. Eu te amaria em qualquer situação.."

Cuddy fechou os olhos e estremeceu com aquela declaração.

_**Talvez estejamos perdendo toda a razão nas nossas brigas tolas.**_

_**Talvez desta vez parecerá correto.**_

"Eu errei ao ir embora da faculdade sem falar com você, errei ao brincar com o seu coração e fingir que não estava apaixonado e errei por não estar ao seu lado quando vc mais precisou de mim..."

_**Quero te falar sobre o dia em que nos conhecemos e como eu me sinto quando você me abraça forte.**_

"Então eu me casei, me operei e atirei meu carro na sua casa…"

Cuddy encarava o brilho dos olhos dele tentando entender aquela atitude tão inusitada e grandiosa.

"Mas tudo isso já passou e eu não posso mudar nada. Nós não podemos mudar o passado, Cuddy, mas podemos começar de novo."

House soltou seu ombro e segurou carinhosamente em suas mãos, entrelaçando seus dedos.

"Eu vou errar com você, de diversas formas, mas jamais vou deixar de sentir essa coisa tão boa e incrível que você me faz sentir. Eu estou certo do que eu quero.."

Ele deu um passo para trás e sorriu, sincero e confiante.

_**Oh, e como você mudou minha vida.**_

"A decisão agora é sua. Eu estarei esperando por você."

House saiu da sala dela orgulhoso de si mesmo, pois tinha aproveitado perfeitamente aquela chance.


	23. Amar De Novo

Seu coração batia tão forte que ela quase conseguia ouví-lo.

Ele a deixou sozinha, presa em seus pensamentos e morrendo de medo de assumir o que desejava.

Ela havia hesitado durante quatro vezes, sentindo uma mistura de sensações que nunca havia sentido.

Primeiro foi o medo: do reencontro, do olhar nos olhos, da aproximação.

Então teve o medo de sentir, medo de amar.

Amou e teve medo do amor, depois deixou o medo de lado e por impulso assumiu o que sentia.

Agora era o medo da decisão.

Havia fugido do hospital, do jantar, do eu te amo e agora tinha sua última escolha, sua quarta escolha, ela sabia que esse intimato era definitivo.

Fechou seus olhos e decidiu deixar seu coração lhe guiar, então sorriu e soube naquele exato momento o que deveria fazer.

_**Parece que estive andando na direção errada, eu mal reconheço meu próprio reflexo.**_

* * *

><p>Parecia que seu carro andava sozinho, duas ruas à esquerda, um café, uma farmácia, a primeira à direita, uma pequena curva e um prédio.<p>

Uma moto estacionada e as luzes acesas, House tinha acabado de pegar uma cerveja quando ela tocou sua campainha.

"Por que demorou tanto?"

Ele olhou em seus olhos e seu coração finalmente se acalmou.

_**Assustada pelo amor, mas assustada por uma vida sozinha.**_

"Eu não demorei. Eu sempre estive aqui."

Seu sorriso se iluminou e ela se aproximou dele.

_**Parece que eu estive jogando do lado seguro baby, construindo paredes ao redor do meu coração para me salvar.**_

House fez um carinho em seu rosto, fazendo-a fechar seus olhos e sentir o quanto aquilo lhe fazia bem.

"Eu ainda tenho tanto medo…"

Ela encarou seus olhos com um medo sincero e House se sentiu culpado por faze-la temer tanto ser feliz.

"Cuddy.."

"Não.. Me ouve."

Ela colocou a mão em seus lábios e continuou. Ele devia aquele momento à ela.

"Eu sei que você não vai mudar.."

_Mas é hora de deixar isso para tras…_

"… E que a minha vida seria bem mais fácil sem você…"

_**Eu estou pronta para sentir agora, não estou mais assustada de cair.**_

"Mas existe alguma coisa muito forte dentro de mim que me puxa até você."

Ela era a melhor coisa do seu mundo e ele tinha cada vez mais certeza disso.

_Tem de ser tempo de seguir em frente, sem o medo de como pode acabar._

"Eu não consigo mudar isso. Não consigo ficar brava, não consigo te odiar…"

_**Eu acho que estou pronta para amar de novo.**_

"Parece que é destino."

_**Você pensa que o amor nunca irá te encontrar.**_

_**Você foge, mas ele continua bem atras de você.**_

_**É apenas uma coisa que não podemos controlar.**_

House segurou em seus braços e delicadamente a encostou na parede.

"Não precisa dizer mais nada."

O 'eu te amo' que ele tanto precisava ouvir de repente pareceu pequeno.

_**Então venha e me encontre, eu estarei esperando por você.**_

_**Eu permanecerei por você essa noite.**_

* * *

><p>Do lado de fora, um par de olhos negros os observava.<p>

"Decepcionado?"

Melissa sorriu irônica, ela sabia que não podia desafiá-lo, mas agora ele estava em desvantagem.

"Você vai me pagar muito caro por isso."

Seus olhos estavam em chamas ao ver aquela cena de completo e genuíno amor.

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e caminhou para a direção contrária.

"Desculpa não ficar e ouvir o seu sermão, mas eu preciso me preparar pra nascer."

Melissa piscou o olho para ele e desapareceu, deixando-o ainda mais enfurecido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu estou pronta para sentir agora, não estou mais assustada de cair.<strong>_

House segurou em seu rosto e passou seus lábios delicadamente por todo o contorno dele.

Começou pelos olhos, que estavam fechados sentindo a delicadeza com que ele a tinha para si, beijou um, depois outro, passando para as bochechas, que já estavam rosadas de desejo. Cuddy sentia aquele recomeço como se fosse o maior momento de paixão de toda sua vida, ela estava entregue e com o coração aberto.

House passou seus lábios nos dela, devagar e apaixonadamente, deixando-a sem controle. Ela amava o modo com que ele a fazia se sentir única, amando-a sem pressa e explorando cada sensação que pudesse descobrir.

Cuddy abriu seus lábios e deixou que a língua dele passasse pela sua, se envolvendo em um beijo voraz e sensual.

House desceu suas mãos e acariciou seu corpo até sua cintura, onde a segurou firme entre a parede e começou a abrir os botões de sua blusa. Cuddy estremeceu quando sentiu o toque de suas mãos em sua barriga e abriu seus olhos para se fixar nos olhos azuis e repletos de desejo de House. Ele sorriu e beijou seu pescoço, enquanto a deixava apenas de sutiã e se preparava para soltar sua saia.

Cuddy sentiu suas mãos quentes em sua coxa e levantou seu joelho, por impulso, para puxá-lo para mais perto. House segurou sua coxa em sua cintura e com a outra mão soltou o fecho de seu sutiã, descendo seus beijos para seus seios.

Ela amava essa sensação e perdia a cabeça quando ele a beijava assim, com movimentos circulares e leves, quase fazendo cócegas. Cuddy mordia os lábios e apertava firme seus cabelos. House passou de um seio para outro e fez um caminho com sua língua até seu pescoço, enquanto ela o ajudava a se despir.

House a olhou nos olhos e Cuddy se envolveu em seus braços, sendo carregada por ele até seu quarto. Ela sentia uma sensação tão indescritível que não queria que acabasse nunca.

O sexo que eles faziam tinha gosto de amor e entrega e ela nunca conseguia sentir isso com mais ninguém.

Ele retirou sua calcinha e passou seus dedos por sua perna, parando em seus pés e retirando seu sapato. Cuddy estava linda e nua em sua cama, exatamente como tinha que ser.

"Você é minha."

Ele sussurrou e se deitou por cima dela, ainda de cueca, fazendo-a sentir o quanto ela era dele. Cuddy o encaixou em suas pernas e segurou em sua nuca, beijando-o e sentindo seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar.

Ele sorriu ao olhar para ela e vê-la derretida em seus braços. Passou as mãos por sua cintura e deixou que ela o ajudasse a retirar sua cueca.

Cuddy sentiu o órgão por sua coxa, cada vez mais perto e torturosamente lento. Ela o queria com cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo, tudo dava choque.

House sabia ser cruel e gostava de deixá-la louca, mas já não estava conseguindo restir, por mais que quisesse que a noite fosse longa, ele precisava senti-la.

Ele se aproximou mais e mais e a invadiu lentamente, com movimentos calmos de vai e vem. Cuddy soltava pequenos gemidos e procurava por ar, enquanto o deixava completamente grudado à ela e arqueava suas costas para intensificar o ritmo.

Eles ficaram nessa gostosa dança durante algum tempo, apenas sentindo, sussurrando, gemendo. House começou a aumentar o ritmo de acordo com a necessidade que tinham por mais. Segurou-a com força e lhe deu um beijo molhado, fazendo-a gemer seu nome e jogar seu pescoço para trás, sentindo-o cada vez mais fundo.

Ela o apertou contra si e arranhou suas costas, mantendo o ritmo acelerado até sentir que estava próxima de ter um orgasmo. House sabia o momento em que isso ia acontecer e a penetrou mais rápido e forte, sentindo os espasmos dela em seu corpo e continuando com o mesmo ritmo até sentir seu próprio espamo.

Eles chegaram ao clímax quase juntos e sem fôlego, Cuddy gemia tão alto que quase o enlouquecia. Ele havia esperando muito tempo para ter isso de volta e era incrivelmente lindo ver o que a fazia sentir.

Ela sentiu seu corpo relaxar e seu coração começar a voltar ao ritmo normal, sentindo o corpo quente ainda cima do seu.

House a soltou e deitou ao seu lado, dando um pequeno beijo em sua testa molhada e fechando os olhos para sentir o quanto seu coração batia forte ao ter aquele corpo junto do seu.

Talvez Cuddy nunca pudesse ter um bebê, ou já tivesse passado da idade para isso, mas naquela noite, alguma coisa mágica aconteceu.

Magia era tudo o que significava aquele amor.

**FIM**


	24. Único Universo

"Eu realmente não acredito em como o tempo passou rápido."

Wilson olhava para o quarto do bebê que logo chegaria e pensava no quanto aquilo iria mudar a vida de House.

"É surreal, não é?"

Cuddy sorriu para ele segurando sua barriga de quase nove meses.

"Vocês vão ser muito felizes, eu tenho certeza."

"Eu espero que sim."

Ela sorriu para ele e ouviu a campainha tocar.

"Sim?"

Cuddy abriu a porta e se deparou com um homem moreno, de roupas escuras.

"Eu tenho uma encomenda para o doutor House."

"Ele está no hospital. Eu posso aceitar por ele? Nós moramos juntos aqui."

"Claro."

Ele entregou uma caixinha para Cuddy e sorriu, dando um cartão para ela assinar.

"Obrigada."

Ela agradeceu pela entrega e entrou, abrindo a caixinha com curiosidade.

"O que é isso?"

Wilson se aproximou dela e a viu com um saquinho com balas azuis.

"O House fez uma encomenda, parecem balas de anis..."

Ela mostrou para ele parecendo desentendida.

"Engraçado que eu estava morrendo de vontade dessas balas, mas não falei nada pra ele."

Ela abriu o saquinho e pegou uma bala.

"Vai ver vocês estão mais conectados do que você pensava."

Wilson sorriu e Cuddy pegou uma das balas.

"Isso aqui é uma delícia."

Ela segurou uma bala e ia levando a boca quando sentiu uma forte contração, deixando cair o saquinho e todas as balas no chão.

"Wilson..."

Ela olhou para baixo e percebeu que sua bolsa tinha rompido.

"Minha filha vai nascer."


End file.
